Southern Cooking
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Takes place after Dark Horizons. Rogue has finally awaken ,but between cooking lessons,a worried Logan, a stubborn Cajun, and a new best friend, will her life ever return to normal? Will she find love? Will she learn how to cook? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Cooking **

**1 **

**Morning After**

Rogue had a killer headache. Mystique had used her yet again and now an evil mutant was running lose and it was all her fault. If she were stronger, if she could just understand, or better yet control her powers maybe this wouldn't had happened. That's why when she opened her eyes she was determined to go straight to the danger room to make herself stronger. However, she was surprised to see Logan sitting beside her.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Logan." Rogue smiled back letting one stray tear run down her face. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and cry her heart out. But she wouldn't. She had to be strong it was a shame that Irene; Mystique could affect her in such a way.

"How you doing Stripes." Logan asked rhetorically.

"Im fine I was thankin bout getting some practice in taday in the danga room ya know." She twisted a lock of grey hair around her index figure waiting for Logan's response.

"I think you should take it easy for a minute Stripes."

"But Logan ah …"

"Look I know you don't want everyone tending to you in bed and all but you need time for your body to recuperate."

"I feel fine Logan."

Logan set his face into an unreadable mask scanning over the girl who he considered to be his daughter. She looked a mess. Bruises, puffy eyes, paler than usual (if anything could get whiter than what she already was), and she reeked of desperation. It nearly caused his nostrils to close. She was defiantly not ready for any X-Men activity for a while.

"No Rogue I think we both know you ain't up to it."

"I said I'm fine Logan."

"And I said ya aint."

"Well what do you expect me to do all day? My homework? Read stupid romance novels that can never apply to me? Pretend to like shopping with the girls? What? I'll suffocate in here!"

Sighing, "Maybe you should get a new hobby besides those darn books they fill yer head with nonsense anyway."

Rogue huffed looking towards the window as Logan left. What the heck was she going to do with all her free time? She pulled herself off the bed onto two feet feeling slightly nauseous but made her way to the kitchen. She was hungry and she needed more than two bites of an apple to satisfy her discomfort. Unfortunately Kitty was cooking.

"Hey Rogue like you look like crap you should be in bed!"

"Why thanks Kit, you look perty as well." Rogue sneered eyeing the strange food Kitty was cooking.

"Well like since you're here I wanted to like make you some comfort food today."

"Then what's tat?'

"Oh this is like the gravy for your like biscuits." Kitty pointed to a tray of perfectly poised biscuits, but looks could be deceiving. Rogue 'accidently' knocked one off causing it to dent the floor while Kitty was burning the 'gravy'.

"Kit I thank its high time ya went an got some cooking lessons."

"Like I got food class in like school so don't worry about it. Maybe you're the one that needs to learn how to like cook."

"Well maybe yer right bout tat Kit." She pondered over that. How hard could cooking lessons be? She could already, unbeknownst to her peers, cook so it wouldn't be stressful. Plus she could learn something new.

Hunger forgotten she went to her room searching for cooking classes nearby.

"Italian no … Spanish umm … American maybe … seafood … steak Logan'll like tat … desserts can do already … German no … sushi eww gross… well let me see." She spoke out loud before finding a southern cooking class. Lucy her they still had a few spots open and the classes were cheap. Content that she had something to keep her mind preoccupied with from her past failures she crept back into bed tired.

Next week she'd be starting her classes; little did she know a certain someone else had the exact same idea in mind.

…

Please review ;)

Thanks (set after the episodes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Cooking **

**2 **

**It takes two **

The classroom could easily remind one of a chemistry lab. It had six long tables which served as both desk and cutting boards. Along the walls were stainless steel stoves, two refrigerators, with food posters covering the rest of the walls. Rogue chose a desk upfront closest to where the teacher would be whenever he or she came in. Behind her was a ponytailed brunette chatting with her sand haired colored friend. Behind them were two fairly quiet guys.

Directly across from her was an African American chick reading manga giving a weary smile in Rogue's direction which she happily returned. Next to her was Terrain a girl Rogue recognized from school. Not paying much attention to the other inhabitants the door swung open revealing a tall sussy-curled blonde with a big hat in a sundress.

"How yall been!" she smiled excitedly placing numerous things on her desk followed by a small terrier, "I'm yall teacher, Shnookie Steakhouse, and don't mind Ben here he jus grumpy cause he ain ate anything all day."

Rogue could just feel the positive energy oozing from her and it was sickening.

"Well what we doin sitt'n here like bumps on a log fer? Let's all get acquainted and get ta work."

As they finished their introductions Shnookie was about to go over the history behind southern cooking when the door opened and a certain someone came in.

"Well I'll be dammed an angel jus flew in through my winda!"

"I ain no Angel chere." Gambit smiled at her nearly seductively

"Well then you must be tat Remy fellow. Take a seat next to Anna over younder." She pointed to Rogue. Gambit was momentarily confused since he didn't know who Anna was but judging by the grimace on Rogue's face it had to be her. Smirking he took a seat all too close to her before Shnookie continued.

"Kay class this wat I figure Southern cooking is, it's an unique blend of European, African an Native American foods an cooking techniques. From the Cajun creole flavors of New Orleans to the down home tastes of soul food ta the unique blend of rice an seafood that makes low country cooking so damn delicious, ya won't fin better food anywhere else on earth. But we jus gonna take it easy taday an make some muff'letta bread. I already got te recipes on yall desk."

Rogue tried very very very hard not to notice his constant starring , his cigarette breath on her neck, and to try not to do something crazy like stab him.

"What te matter Roguey? Surprised ta see me?"

_No, more like surprised I aint stabbed you yet!_ "Why you here." She asked purposefully dripping acid into her voice.

"Instead of answering he just smiled at her grazing her breast to reach the warm cup of water to get started when …

"Oww!"

"Whats goin on overthere?" _Shnookie_

"Notin" _Romy_

In a whisper, "What ya stab me fer. I aint even do anything yet." _Rem_

"If your hand even thinks about getting this close to me again I'll personally bring ya back to Magneto shiskabob style." _Rogue_

"Wat I do?" _Rem_

"Oh don't play innocent we both know what ya did now hand me tat flour_." Rogue_

"No"_Rem_

"An why not? Im holdin the knife here." _Rogue_

"I could blow the ground ya standing up on." _Rem_

"Not before I suck the life out of you." _Rogue_

"You'd like tat wouldn't you." _Rem_

"Want me to show you what else I like?" _Rogue_

"Anytime ya ready Roguey." _Rem_

Rogue growled at his stupid smiling face as they worked together to finish the muffaleto bread. Naturally there's looked the best pleasing Shnookie.

"Yall did a great job, I see this partnerships goin nowhere but up."

"Partnership?"

"Yep the person ya sit next to is ya partner for te rest of te class. Have fun!"

Rogue couldn't believe her luck just kept getting worst and worst. Maybe she should have eaten Kitty's food. That would have at least guaranteed an extra two weeks in the med bay. Gambit on the other hand was thrilled. This seemed to be working out better than he had planned. Here he wasn't an Acolyte and she wasn't an X-Men. They were just two crazy kids who were, in his opinion, obviously in love.

…**.**

Please read and review

Note: Italics equals thoughts or just indications of who is speaking


	3. Chapter 3

**Sothern Cooking **

**3 **

**The Basics **

As Rogue walked into the class she searched for any sign of perfectly ruffled red hair with a Cajun accent before quickly taking a seat assuming that he wanted to arrive late again today which she didn't mind at all. Then he strolled in as if he could read her mind before Shnookie took her place at the front of the class.

"How yall doing this lovely morning? I decided tat fer anyone who's retarded n here we start wit te basics. This is a skillet, this is a pot, this is a stove …." She continued, pointing at various objects around the room.

Rogue eyed Gambit warily she was sure that to everyone else it looked like he was paying attention, but to her she was sure he was plotting something against her waiting for that opportune moment to ruin her life.

Gambit stared at Shnookie intently pretending to focus on what she was saying. He was more interested in the girl sitting next to him that gave off waves of anxiety and anger as if she bathed in it. True she had a reason to be concerned. He was not going to make this any easier for her and he just loved to see her get all riled up. It was kind of a kinky turn on for him and cute at the same time.

"This here is a cast iron. This one inparticular is great fer cornbread, loafs, ho cakes, flip it over make crepes, and it's wonderful fer causing blunt trauma. Don't believe me? Ask my Gran."

It had been 15 minutes in class and he still did nothing. He just sat there and stared at Ms. Steakhouse. Rogue was sure this was some kind of trick to lead her into a false since of security. She half expected him to put some sleeping powder in her sugar and drag her off to which ever swamp he crawled out of.

He knew Rogue was waiting for him to do something. His original plan was to taunt her a little more today; try to coax some half way decent conversation from her. But the fact that he could practically feel the glare that she directed at the left side of his head made him reconsider. He knew that she would be waiting for him to make the first move while meticulously eyeing the clock. It would be far more enjoyable to let her suffer in silence for at least today since the damage was done already anyhow.

"Ms. Payton," Shnookie pointed at manga girl, "How do ya take care of a cast iron."

The girl lowered her Ceres book answering, "I don't know. Maybe coat it in oil and let it sit in the oven for a while or something like that?"

"Close anyone else wanna answer. Oh how bout you." She sauntered over to where Gambit was sitting. Rogue barely held her smirk; now _he was going to say something_. Instead he waved her off by shaking his head no. _No?_

Rogue's sigh didn't escape his ears but he dared not look at her. He would not ruin this game between the two right now. He was having just too much fun.

**AFTER CLASS **

Rogue was relieved to finally escape the class. The whole time he did nothing but stare at the teacher. Why? Maybe he was turning over something like a new leaf or maybe that knife wound made him reconsider his options. The latter made her smile as she exited the building when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wat you want swamp rat?"

"I just wanted to offer a lovely lady a ride home."

"I don't need ya help."

"Are you sure about tat?"

Rogue ignored him walking to where her ride was parked. Since her motorcycle in Logan's opinion needed fixing he loaned her his for today. As she jingled the keys and turned the corner she nearly fainted. Where her bike used to be was now pieces of metal and ash. She did not need to pick up the scraps of playing cards to know who did it. Her face turned red with anger, her small frame vibrating, her fist clutching, blood pulsating, she was going to kill him.

She turned around and there was the perp smiling at her before pulling down his helmet taking off into the distance. But Rogue refused to let her prey out of her sights. She ran after him. Granted he wasn't moving at the moment due to a red light but from one glance in his rearview mirror he knew that it was time to go.

As he took off Rogue chased after him throwing what she could in his direction. Sometimes pulling things out of stopped cars or on the street to fling at him. One long metal piece actually scratched his helmet but she knew she couldn't outrun him but she could definitely outsmart him. He made the mistake of following a pattern so she sprinted off due east towards an overpass, jumped on it, like a scene in Matrix, and held on. As expected Gambit showed up.

She jumped off the rig and snagged his shoulder causing him to near spiral out of control dangerously. Eventually they both fell off the bike. Rogue rolling a few feet further than he did with twice the amount of scrapes o her arms.

They both stood up. Honestly he was amazed that she managed to catch up with him. He was certain she gave up. As expected Rogue was pissed. She lunged at him as he tried to block her with his staff. Then another car came by nearly killing them both causing a pause in the action which he used to get on his bike. Rogue tried to stop him but all she got was a handful of trench coat.

"Dammit!" she hissed as she started walking back to the institute.

**AT THE MANSION **

"What the hell happened to you!" Logan ran over to her. At first when he smelled her he didn't notice anything until she got closer and smelled blood on her. When he looked at her her right forearm held a bruised gash. Her legs looked like she was rubbing them with cement. Her hair was wild and dirty. Her black skirt was dinged with numerous strands hanging off in places with her top in similar fashion. Even her chocker was missing a few spikes.

"This is wat happened Logan!" she threw the remnants of Gambit's trench coat at him, "That that … he must of followed me ta class. When I left the building I saw him blow it up then he took off."

"Please don't tell me you chased after him."

By the look she gave and her appearance the obvious answer was yes.

"I would had had him too if it weren't for that stupid sedan. Now if ya excuse me I got some things ta tend to." She stomped back into the mansion avoiding the worried glances the other shot at her.

"Are you like ok Rogue?"

"Leave me alone Kitty!" she punctuated her statement by throwing a book at the door. Rogue took a deep breath making a mental note to apologize to Kitty later. The only reason she gave Logan that cloth was in the hopes that he could catch that Cajun and teach him a lesson. If not classes were tomorrow and she would deal with the problem then.

…

Please review thank you.

I know, I know they weren't really in class but I'll fix that soon enough


	4. Chapter 4

**Southern Cooking **

**4**

**Lesson 1 **

Rogue parked her motorcycle in range of the windows before she went into class. It took all she had to convince Logan that she could come back here, but with all of her new injuries she got thanks to Gambit it'll be even longer till she'd be allowed to join the team again.

Frustrated and purely in a pissed off mood she took a seat next to Gambit. He looked at her with an apologetic smile which she politely returned with an 'f-off glance'. Then Shnookie walked in donning a champagne colored sundress with a matching one for Ben.

"Taday class we gonna start wit the blades. Now I aint want any yall runnin round her handicap so be careful with yall knives. First we gonna learn how ta tourner vegetables which means ta cut em in elegant an tapered shapes like this." Shnookie demonstrated.

Gambit felt his eyes roll over Rogue's form before he started working. He had been stalking her for months now and he knew how messed up she probably was over the Mystique thing so he decided he'd cheer her up. Naturally he wasn't off to a good start. The first day he teased her, the next he blew up Logan's bike. Granted he did that to upset Logan mostly, but that was beside the point. His original plan involved wooing Rogue. But now that he was here all he could do was torment her like a young boy trying desperately to get the girl's attention. Maybe if today goes well he'd try to make it up to her in his own way. Maybe cook for her or get her a new chocker since the one she has is broken now courtesy of himself. Sighing quietly he focused on the task at hand hoping eventually he could find a way to express how he felt about her without all the fighting, screaming, and ripped clothes.

Rogue pulled out her knife quickly and set to work imagining each piece was the person sitting next to her. As she glanced at him, Gambit was chopping perfectly as if he were from a five star restaurant which made her even angrier.

Then her eyes trailed towards his muscular arms. Most women would see those delectable biceps and faint, but not Rogue. They reminded her of how she jumped off the truck the other day, fell off his bike, and got scrapes. She's the one walking around all hurt and abused while his skin was near flawless and that definitely wasn't fair right?

She looked up to see him eyeing her with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. This time she smiled back whole heartedly which put him in an even happier mood.

Shnookie's voice caused them to break apart, "Next thang we gonna do is called julienne'n. That means ta cut in thin slices …"

"_Thin slices tat's easy", _Rogue thought to herself also thinking, _"There's someone in here tat I wouldn't mind julienne'n" _Then an idea hit her as she saw his reflection on the right half of her blade. She was definitely going to teach him a lesson today!

Luck was on her side today. Apparently all of Ben's whining meant Shnookie had to leave to take him on a potty break leaving the class unsupervised. For one straight minute after she left Rogue continued to do what she was supposed to do. The last carrot was partially chopped when the blade came his way quickly grazing his shoulder.

Of course it was only a graze. It would be no fun if he didn't fight back. Taking the hint Gambit whipped his blade in front to stop the next attack from Rogue. She quickly rebounded circling around to his blind side when he back flipped out of danger nearly knocking Payton and Terrain over.

Gambit understood that she was mad at his little stunt from the day before. If this was how she wanted to play then he was not going to hold back. As Rogue kept reaching for vitals, he reached for her arms cutting loose the transparent fabric.

Eventually Rogue had him cornered leaving him no choice, but to jump on other students desk to get away from her. Upset at his combat advantage she took a rolling pin from a desk and hit him causing him to fall off the desk. Back on the floor he led her into a more opened space before 'accidentally' knocking them over with Rogue on top.

"Like that position Roguey."

"Grr!"

She chased after him again, but this time he knocked the knife out of her hand causing it to fall to the floor. She yanked Terrain's knife out of her hands to slash Remy missing by mere nanometers since only his shirt was torn. Smiling he grabbed his own knife as the duel continued on manga girl's (Payton's) desk.

This time they were evenly matched both with slits in their clothes and thin scars. Breathing heavily they went at it again until they heard the sound of Shnookie's heels coming down the hallway. Quickly they both returned the knives to their owners. Rogue fingered her hair to make it look less unsettled. Gambit ripped his already too tight shit off since she cut it so many times and cut a few more vegetables to make it look like they were working the whole time with Rogue shooting 'be quiet' glances in everyone's direction.

"Wat the hell yall two been doin?" Shnookie asked since Rogue's shirt was missing sleeves and Gambit didn't have one on.

"Just showing Anna here my muscles since she asked nicely."

Shnookie looked at them with that 'I don't believe that story' look before continuing on with class. "Next thang we gonna do is called mincin'. That means ta …" she continued on this time closely monitoring Rogue's table.

Rogue kept shooting discreet glances his way. At first it was just a glare, but when her eyes took in his whole form, well she could barely keep herself focused. Sure she was cutting, properly this time, but she couldn't help but stare at him and glare at Shnookie for staring so intently also.

Remy on the other hand didn't mind the attention he was getting from the ladies as he expertly chopped his food. But what caught him off guard was when he noticed Rogue glancing his way. He almost thought she was immune to his incredibly good looks. It was funny how at first the glances were just that glances spared every once in a while. Now she was taking him in and her eyes on him made him feel good. He didn't want the moment to end. Unfortunately, it did.

"Great now only two more slashes an we'll be even." She smiled.

"Ya mean ya weren't lookin at Gambit chere?"

"The scars on ya body ain't they?" Rogue rolled her eyes lacing her voice with sarcasm.

"I meant _lookin_ at me."

"An pray tell wat exactly am I sposed ta be lookin at?"

He just stared at her. Of course she was supposed to be looking at him not counting scars and slashes. In a way that kind of hurt his male pride. Smiling at her he continued on with class.

About thirty or so minutes later Shnookie had to leave class to take a phone call. Remy smiled glancing Rogue's way and she smiled knife at the ready.

"Let's see if ya can get those last two scars Roguey."

…

Rogue's not psychotic guys she's just really upset and don't worry they'll live I would never kill either of them off! Thanks for reading please review thank you!

And see this time they're in class : ) like I promised


	5. Chapter 5

**Southern Cooking **

**5**

**Trying to Understand You **

As Rogue drove home all she could think about was him. Sure she wasn't known to be the sweetest XMen but she started a knife fight in the middle of class for crying out loud! How could one person possibly get under her skin like that? It wasn't even her bike he destroyed yet she took it a little too personal.

Turning on her left blinker she decided to mull it over at Starmucks. They do have the best java chip frappechinos and she didn't feel like talking to anyone yet anyway. Once there with her drink she sat down staring blankly at the rest of the occupants. She refused to let him hold power over her.

The first time she saw him she thought him handsome, strong, and beautiful or at least that was until they, being Acolytes, all hightailed it and left them all to deal with the press and the sentinels. The next time they fought it was just business: she was the good guy, he was the bad guy, and she did her rightful duty by kicking his well rounded but.

Yet the next time she saw him he was at her school. That day she chased after him no questions asked. It seemed around him she acted on impulse rather than thinking logically. What was so special about that Cajun anyway? He made her emotions run rapid from lust to distain, from happiness to hate, and even in some cases jealousy.

"I need therapy." She muttered under her breath.

**Acolytes 'secret' hideaway **

Gambit's steaming body came out of the shower walking over to his bed to put the clothes on that lied atop it. Rogue had cut him again but as quickly as they started the fight it practically ended. He saw the fire stagnate in her eyes as she went back to work. He half expected she'd beat him up, touch him, and then use his powers to blow up his bike. But she didn't. She just left without a word.

In a way that annoyed him but what really annoyed him was his behavior. He'd admit to anyone in a heartbeat that he loved her but when it came to showing her some affection it just seemed so difficult. He wanted to taunt her; he wanted to see the fire dance in her eyes. And her reactions were actually kind of endearing to him. Since the moment he saw her he knew there was something special about her and yet ….

**Starmucks **

Rogue tried to grasp how she felt entirely. For starters she was disappointed in herself for releasing Apocolypse. She was mad at Mystique for the part she played in all this. She was happy to have a family that loved and supported her. She no longer adored Scott the way she once did. Shnookie's sunshine attitude was annoying. Gambit was well … confusing.

Her life was always dark and depressing until she met her new family and although she still feels a little like a loaner they'd always be there for her and her for them. Her life so far had been rather predictable. She couldn't be Rogue without a forbidding since of dread, black leather, constant betrayals, and such, but Gambit wasn't any of these things. He wasn't family; he wasn't entirely the enemy, not exactly a friend, not a guardian angel, so where did that leave him? He just had to show up and turn her life upside down didn't he.

**Remy **

Fully dressed he headed downstairs. He had become addicted to seeing her from a distance. She just always seemed to be just out of reach. But what he learned from spying on her was important. He knew Rogue. He knew being apologetic and babying her was not the way to her heart. Although being highly destructive wouldn't get you any closer either.

Besides he just had to take this class with her. He needed to study her up close. From just those few days together he knew her temper was short, that she seemed to always be in thought, and she was easily proned to violence. He figured that Rogue had troubles opening up to people. It is far easier to swing a bat at someone then to try to understand them.

But he knew that they were both on the same boat with this one. He didn't want to let her read him so he kept messing with her and since she didn't want to give him a chance to know her she lashed out at him. At this rate it would be a long time before he even got to ask her on a date. Sigh

**Rogue **

She left the coffee place and went to buy some new clothes. She had to focus. Picking at her brain helped a little bit. She was going to ignore him for now. Try to study him and see in what kind of ways exactly he affected her. Maybe she was being overly dramatic or the drama from being self possessed was wearing on her. Either way she decided it best to take things slow for now. No attacking him or chasing him through alleyways, but on the same token if he did do something to upset her she would be more than obliged to deal with it. She just had to know what he was to her. Why did he affect her like that?

….

Hope that wasn't too confusing.

If it was in short. They have some type of feelings between each other. But Rogue is completely unsure of what she feels for him. While Remy understands how he feels about her it's just executing his feelings correctly is his problem. 'K

Please review, thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**Southern Cooking **

**6**

**A New Technique**

In class they both started working quietly. Neither saying more than what was needed to each other. Today they were going to make a simple omelet with asparagus, onions, and cheese to teach the students the technique of blanching as well as properly flipping food using a frying pan.

As Gambit readied the boiling water, Rogue cut nearly two inches off the back of the asparagus prepping it for the blanching they were learning how to do today. He added the salt to the water and within fifteen minutes it was boiling. Rogue picked up her asparagus, submerging them in the boiled water. He put the lid back on and they both just sat their steadily ignoring each other.

As the asparagus cooked Gambit noticed Rogue's change in clothes. She had replaced her punk leather's for a pair of denim pants with a lavender top whose sleeves reached three fourths of the way down. On her feet was a pair of black and white gym shoes while the only thing that seemed to not change was the pair of black gloves she was wearing. He thought the look flattering on her as he looked her over.

Rogue was patiently watching the food boil. She made sure not to make direct eye contact with him the moment she came through the doors but to study him instead. She didn't expect him to be quiet as well which lead to their awkward silence. In her mind she knew this was wrong. Well besides the obvious of Gambit taking a class with her, today just felt … off. He should be taunting her, flirting with her, or doing something half assed but he didn't. it was unexpected. Did she want him to do all these things to her hmm?

Gambit checked the vegetables. Seeing as they were nearly ready she took out a large polyester bowl, filled it mostly with ice, and covered it with water. He then proceeded to quickly put the vegetables in the ice bath. As the vegetables cooled he thought it the perfect time to talk to her.

"Rogue," He called her name as she nodded to show she was listening but didn't remove her gaze from the bathing asparagus. "I like the new look."

"And what was wrong with my old one." She replied with a twinge of anger in her voice.

'_It was perfect, wonderful , amazing'_ he thought to his self before answering her.

"It was nice but Remy likes tis one more. It brings out the color in your eyes. She didn't respond. Instead she too out the asparagus then turned her back towards him as she minced some onions and whisked some eggs for their omelets. Taking the hint he started shredding the cheese. _'Being a femme an all I bet she's blushing right now,'_ he smiled to himself at the thought.

Rogue just had to turn around. She felt some strange kind of new feeling that she had never felt before. She felt her cheeks redden and her heart quicken. But why? As she minced she thought of all the compliments she's ever gotten. Most were about her combat skills, some were about her writing, and others were for miniscule things. Never had she felt like that when Logan, Scott, Kurt, Bobby, or any other guy she could think of congratulated her.

'_Maybe it's cause no one ever told me I looked good before …'_ she thought as she started beating the eggs. Still what was that new feeling? It was kind of like elation or anxiety. The way your stomach feels before a major test or doing something horrifying.

"Do ya need help."

Happy feeling gone, "No, why ya ask?"

"Cause ya been beating those eggs five minutes straight."

She turned to glare at him. He had already started warming two small frying pans with butter in them. The use of olive oil was strictly forbidden by Shnookie in effect. All his cheese was shredded and all the other kids had already started cooking there's.

Sighing Rogue poured the egg mixtures into both pans. After a minute she added the vegetables, cheese, and used her spatula to flip the top of the egg over. Now for the hard part, flipping it in the pan. Rogue took a deep breath, waiting a few seconds to make sure her egg was solid before flipping it. It was in the air with a nice spin before it flew over Gambit's left shoulder.

He looked at her in surprise. Was she trying to hit him or was it an accident? Judging by her facial expression she figured it was the later. His egg had perfectly been flipped twice now and Shnookie was inspecting tables. Gambit handed Rogue his frying pan before turning around to pick up hers.

"Good job Rogue," Shnookie beamed in her polka dotted sundress.

"I … it wasn't ..." she started.

"And you just cause ya got a nice body doesn't excuse your lack of cooking skills … mostly." She smiled before running back to her desk.

After the omelet was done Rogue plated it and sat it in front of Gambit.

"Here" She said looking at him.

"Why ya given me tis?"

"It's yours aint it? An ya didn't hav ta lie ta Shnookie. I can take care of myself." She added defensively.

"How bout we just share it?"

"I don't like asparagus." She turned from him. In truth she never ate asparagus before and she was a little hungry. Usually she'd eat a green apple in the morning and call it a day. But instead she had a piece of toast before she headed out the door for school and later on in the day at cooking class.

"Ya sure ya aint want any?"

"Fine, I'll have just a bite." As she turned around she saw him empty the omelet into the trash bin.

"Wat ya do tat for!"

"I thought ya didn't like asparagus?" he mocked her with a smile, "Let me take ya somewhere nice and get ya a new choker."

Rogue pretended to think the choice over before shaking her head no; crossing her arms over her chest. A little while later she asked for a bathroom break.

Crawling out the bathroom window she went to Gambit's bike, unhooking the hose that feeds the gas to the engine then snuck back inside. Once she got back in he relentlessly asked her to accompany him, almost begging at times just as she thought he would. Finally she accepted his offer.

**THE PARKING LOT **

Rogue snagged her helmet off her bike and climbed onto his motorcycle. The bike kicked on making her nervous until she heard the sound of it sputter and then it stopped.

"Damn." He hissed under his breath. He had finally gotten her to agree to go on a date with him and now his bike didn't work. _Stupid motorcycle._

"Wat's wrong wit it Gambit? Cheep gas?"

"Nall tat aint it I filled her up tis morning."

"So wat is it then? This better not be some stunt so tat I have ta drive ya home wit ya holdin on ta my back ya stupid, swamp rat, pervert…"

"No I aint trying ta trick ya." Although he did think the idea appealing.

"Well then I'm going home on my own bike."

"No no no wait just give me a minute."

She sat there impatiently tapping her foot for a few seconds then got on her bike and drove next to him.

"Need a ride?"

"No."

"Sure bout tat?"

Gambit thought it over. Of course he could walk to the base but that would be nearly an hour away on foot, "Sure, I'll take ya up on tat.'

"Hmm too bad swamp rat." She said as she flipped the visor down on her helmet and sped off happy to see that when she looked into her rearview mirror, Gambit's facial expression as he realized his hose was unhooked. Smiling to herself she drove home in an almost Shnookie/Kitty like optimism that was unusual for her.

"_Revenge is sweet." _

…

Please review.

Well I know that wasn't as action packed but oh well I liked it. Tell me what y'all think: )


	7. Chapter 7

**Southern Cooking **

**7**

**A Phone Call**

After the little stunt Rogue pulled it was war between the two from explosive onions, to miscellaneous fainting spells, and knife fights meaning things weren't looking good between the two. Even the class was starting to become more afraid of them which led to why the whole class was waiting outside the classroom as Terrain was talking to Shnookie.

**In the Classroom **

"Look sweetheart I aint gonna kick em out."

"But you've seen what they did. They're monsters."

"Just a little high spirited's all."

"Look I don't know what swamp, dumpster, or farm you came from but they're mutants and mutants are dangerous!"

"Humans are just as dangerous Terrain and I aint gonna have ya prejudices in my class ya here!"

"So you're going to defend them!" Terrain yelled loudly pointing towards the door.

"Look they the best in the class save for your partner and I aint gonna kick my top two students out. Sides if ya weren't staring at Mr. Lebeau all te thang time, which I don't blame ya on tat one I do too, ya may be able ta cook something half decent instead of that crap ya be serving me. I wouldn't even feed ya food ta Ben."

Terrain glared at the teacher red faced before slamming the door, "I quit! And I hope the rest of you do to. They're mutants guys they're dangerous!" she proclaimed before exiting the building slamming yet another door.

"Yall can come in now." Shnookie smiled this time in an ice blue sundress. Does she ever run out of them?

"I'm sorry for the delay, but taday we gonna learn something that's dear ta my heart. How to cook cornbread an I don't mean tat sweet bread Jiffy crap either. So everyone ready y'all ingredients an grease y'all cast irons. The group tat makes me te best cornbread wins a prize!"

**Rogue's table **

Rogue decided that she already knew what to put in it: corn, jalapenos, cheese, and onion. Gambit on the other hand wanted his with fried pork skins and jalapenos to give it that crackling taste. The two discussed what to do neither willing to make a compromise outside of the jalapenos.

"Look Roguey I know wat I'm doing. Ya know Mystique aint teach ya anthang."

"No she didn't I learned for myself tat's why I know I'm right."

"Look ya idea is terrible."

"You're te one who wants pork skins. Yuck."

"Don't knock it till ya tried it."

"Is tat Magneto outside." Rogue pointed as he turned around to look missing the fact that Rogue took off her gloves. He knew it was too late to turn back around especially after he felt her cold hands on the back of his neck.

**30 Min Later **

Gambit awoke to see Rogue sitting in her chair reading over her class notes with the smell of cornbread, her cornbread, in the oven.

"Roguey I know ya like ta touch me an all. Ya coulda jus asked no need ta trick me."

"Well if ya done takin a cat nap our cornbreads already in the oven."

She watched as Gambit re-pulled out the cornmeal, baking soda, salt, buttermilk, egg, and disgusting pork skins.

"What ya doin tat fer? I already made one."

"An I'm makin another one."

"Ya don need ta." She told him. He decided to ignore her and continued on with his cornbread.

While his was cooking Rogue pulled hers out as Shnookie came to inspect their table.

"Looks good yall."

"It aint mine it's hers."

Shnookie smiled at the two before diving into her purse pulling out a stick of butter and a butter knife earning her strange looks from the pair. "Wat I jus like ta be prepared is all. Never know when a stick a butters gonna come in handy."

Shnookie then proceeded to taste Rogue's cornbread, "Yum tat 's defiantly a work a art Anna."

Rogue smiled at Gambit as he leered at her.

**When his was done **

Shnookie came over to his and tried some, "Well tat was umm a few pecans short a fruitcake darling."

"Excuse me?" Gambit asked. He had never once received a criticism for his cooking only compliments.

"Well Remy maybe ya should leave te cornbread makin ta Anna from now on ya here." She said walking off discreetly using a napkin to spit out the rest of the cornbread she had in her mouth.

"I told ya my idea was better. Here let me try it, it can't be tat bad." Rogue smled with a fake attempt at making him feel better.

Rogue took a fork out and tried the cornbread surprised that it tasted nearly on Kitty's level before spiting it in the nearest trash bin, "Damn Remy tat was jus bout as welcomed as a kick up my ass! Wat te heck ya put in it?"

Gambit quickly tried his cornbread. It tasted nasty to him as well. What did he do wrong? It should had been easy a cup of cornmeal, a dash of salt, baking soda, half a cup of shortening, egg, pepper, milk, then the pork skins. What happened? As he rethought his steps he helped Rogue to clean up thinking she did something to mess his up on purpose when he was not looking when he realized that the blue container he was putting up that he thought was baking soda was actually salt. He usually always was a bit heavy handed on the baking soda, but this time he incidentally used the salt: an honest mistake. He was glad to know it wasn't simply because he couldn't cook.

**Phone Call**

As he dried the last dish and put it up his cell phone ringed which caught him off guard. Normally that meant two things: he was needed for 'work' or Pete was calling to ask him to pick up a pizza for dinner. Hoping it was the latter he checked the number before answering.

"Hello" Rogue heard Remy say as she picked up her back pack heading for the exit surprised to see he didn't follow her. Instead he waved her off with a smile. Thinking it was Acolyte business Rogue headed out the door and went home.

Meanwhile Gambit's conversation was short and to the point. An old man was willing to pay $70,000 American dollars for him to steal a new defensive microchip from a moving truck that will past just outside the city at this time tomorrow. Of course Gambit had given up the thief life. He hated it and never wanted to look back, but when he left it he realized the void that it had created in his life. The only skills he had were acrobatic, disabling security system, steeling stuff, and being a mutant. What kind of living could he make his self off of that? He never went to school so the only jobs possible for him to get would be working at some 24hr. restaurant or sleeping with a female superintendent to teach French at a local high school.

Preferring to do neither he eventually joined a mutant rival group under Magneto's leadership. In truth at first he felt it was a step in the right direction. However, lately he felt it was more like two steps backwards. Magneto had the right idea about humans and mutants and how war may eventually start which he had agreed and still agreed with. What he didn't like about Magneto was how he treated people like his Brotherhood members. Sure they're a little wet behind the ears but he willingly betrayed them, wiped his own daughters memory away, and he always uses his son. Showing the boy love to his face and disdain whenever his back was turned. It was almost sickening.

Another thing he didn't quite understand is that the Xmen are like them, mutants trying to take a place in the world. Sure the old man has a childish optimistic view of things, but both the Professor and Magneto have their similarities so why do they always have to attack them? As much as he loves Rogue wasting his awesomeistic fighting skills on a bunch of under aged teenagers just felt wrong and a waste of time. What did beating up Rogue and her little friends accomplish? Shouldn't they be going against the humans?

But the main reason at the moment for taking this job was that Magneto just wasn't a good boss. He didn't pay them nor feed them. Sure he gave them the 'cozy' warehouse to stay in but that was about it. He only gave them a place to stay then ordered them around at all hours of the day then expects them to feed their selves with the nonexistent money he was paying them. Also he felt extremely sorry for his new best friend Pete. Pete didn't have the choice to join or not like they did. He was a slave. And that wasn't fair.

Sighing he left the building putting his phone in his pocket before getting on his bike. He decided to go to his safe house, not the acolyte base, to prepare for his new mission. He knew that it would upset Magneto that he didn't return. But Gambit also knew that his skills were unparalled world wide. Magneto couldn't replace him even if he wanted to so he had nothing to worry about save for the task he needed to accomplish.

…

Hey guys I'm just sitting here typing wishing some people would update their stories as fast as I do. Sigh.

Either case hope y'all liked it. This chapter we got to find out more about Remy yey :)

Please review; thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Cooking **

**8**

**The Job**

Gambit made his way to Buckfield Rd. where the truck carrying the microchip would pass by tomorrow night. And since he knew the location he thought it best to study the surroundings. There were few buildings on either side of the 2 1/2 mile road. It was mostly surrounded on either side by thick brush that would every once in a while break into an open field.

The street was a two way, but that didn't matter since people rarely drove on it. At the end of the road was a tunnel that opened up to a small drive that ended up at the factory. No doubt there would be plenty of guards stationed at the building so it would be best to steal it before it got to its destination.

Looking around he tried to decide the best way to go about it. Guards could hide in the bushes just as easily as he could so hiding there may not be the best idea. He also figured there would be guards above the tunnel to see high above and there may be those riding alongside the delivery truck. Looking closer at the road itself one would notice that it had sewer lids on the passing side spread out at least 35 or so feet away from each other.

He figured all he had to do tonight was make them easier to open. He would hang on to the bottom, make a hole, quickly deal with the guards, then take the chip and drop out into another sewer which will be open. Close it. Then make his getaway.

In all there were ten sewer lids. He would hop on at three and exit on five giving him 70ft. and moments to get what he came for which for someone like him would be relatively easy.

**The Sewers **

He had found the sewer lids he was looking for, unbolting them, before looking around. There were plenty of tunnels down there that could easily confuse someone who didn't know what they were doing. As much as he didn't like the smell he was comforted by the fact that he'd soon smell $70,000 and continued on.

He figured he could cave in areas that led to the factory so that he could rescrew the bolts to better cover his getaway just in case his plan didn't go as smooth as he had wanted it to. Then he looked for multiple exits. One led to the bay, another under a busy street, one by an office building, and another by a parking lot. In his mind Gambit thought the mission to easy since more odds were in his favor than against. Sighing he went back to his little hideaway, cleaned up, and went to bed to rest for tomorrow's activities.

**The Plan **

Gambit held onto the bottom of the truck making a hole just like he did at Warrens place before releasing sleeping gas to deal with the two guards. He then stood up ready to retrieve a silver suitcase or something attached to one of the guards' hands when he noticed the truck held multiple t.v's.

'_Crap' _

He hissed. There were at least thirty televisions. Obviously they must have thought someone would try to steal the chip so they hid it in one of the Sonys. And Gambit knew he didn't have the time to go around opening each one. Upset that his plans didn't go according to plan he positioned himself back at the hole he made, climbed through, landed, and rescrewed the lid, and took off.

Gambit had no intention to give up. He'd actually have to go into the factory pass hundreds of guards, lasers, trip wires, and whatever else that dared stand in his way. Smiling at the thought he decided to wait a day or two before returning to build a false sense of security before returning to do what he does best.

…**. **

Well that was short. Please review and obviously there is a reason for writing this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Southern Cooking **

**9**

**A New Friend**

Rogue looked attentively towards the door to the cooking class. For the past two days Gambit was not there. Where was he? Was he in trouble? And why do I care? Were the questions that kept coming to Rogue's mind. These past two days she had been rather lonely. She had gotten used to their constant arguments and was almost starting to miss them.

The first day he was gone all she could think was _'good riddance'_ but now two, rather three days in a row she couldn't help but wonder where he was. Upset that he had yet to show up Rogue took out her ingredients for class today. They were making biscuits and she'd be cooking alone again … or so she thought.

"Hello, my names Payton and I noticed that you still don't have a partner and neither do I so maybe we could work together today."

Rogue remembered that Terrain had quit the class so the girl's been alone for a while. Of course she's probably ecstatic her partners gone …

"Yeah I can use te help." Rogue moved aside to let her sit her stuff down. She had a Gungrave t-shirt on and a wristwatch that read Bleach and other whatnots that Rogue had never seen before. Together they started sifting the flour, baking soda, salt, sugar, and cream of tartar into a large bowl. Then they cut in the butter and the shortening until it came together before rolling it out and cutting it into biscuit shapes.

As they started to cook Payton began to talk again.

"You miss him don't you?"

"No!" Rogue said a little too harshly before calming herself, "No I don't."

"Well I don't believe you."

"And why is tat?"

"Every time I read some anime/manga the main love interest are always fighting with each other and believe me you two are _always_ fighting with each other."

"Did ya jus come ova here ta not mind ya business?"

"Nope. I came over here because you look like you need some cheering up."

"An why would I need cheering up?"

"Two things. First, your Goth. Secondly, you look kinda pathetic all by yourself. You're lonely."

"I ain't lonely."

"Well someone's boarded the denial train."

"I said I ain't lonely!"

"Then what is there to be upset about?" Payton added before rolling her eyes pulling out a Hellsing book.

Rogue glared at her a few more minutes before turning her attention back on the biscuits that were in the oven. '_Am I lonely' _she mentally questioned herself. Ok she'd admit that she kind of, possibly, in a slight way missed the Cajun, but would that really count as being lonely? She never really felt this alone before true. Not when Mystique and Destiny tried to keep her from the world, not when she first moved to Bayville, definitely not around Kitty, heck she didn't even feel lonely when all those personalities was purged from her mind. But just because Gambit didn't show up for a few days she felt two cards shy of a full deck. Not really at her best, but definitely not at her worst.

Then the alarm went off.

"I'll get it." Payton opened the stove and yanked out the tray straight from the oven.

"Wait you'll burn yaself!" Rogue stated when she noticed the girl in question didn't even seem to notice the pan was hot.

"You an Cajun Bon-bon over here ain't the only special ones in this class." She said before sitting the tray down. Then Shnookie, today in a chartreuse sundress, went to their table.

"Taste good girls. And Rogue I'll hav ya prize in a week k'."

Rogue nodded to her before she took off then turned and whispered to Payton.

"So ya a mutant too? How long ya been in Bayville?"

"So many questions for a girl who doesn't mind her business to answer."

"I was wrong. Happy now?"

"How about we talk about this at the Bookstore see a few books are on sale today and I want to get them before anyone else …"

"Alright then need a ride?"

"Nope I got my own and it would be my luck that there's an explosive attached to your bike."

Forcing herself to not glare at Payton they started on a batch of cheddar biscuits together.

…

I don't know if it's just me but yes this is one of those filler in need for rest of story kind of chapter chapters. As always please review thank you : )

Oh and I don't own or claim the ownership of the anime/manga titles that I used in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Southern Cooking **

**10**

**Complications**

Gambit's bike spurred to a stop as he turned on Buckfield road to hide his bike in the bushes just shy of a plain patch out of view from strangers. Checking his watch he quickly took a moment to clear his mind. He had everything he knew he needed minus one feisty southern bell, but he didn't really need her for this mission so why was he thinking of her now?

It was so easy to just watch her from a distance. There was no contact thus no commitment. Commitment? No their relationship was nowhere near that far yet. He just felt that after he actually spent time with her she had kind of become a part of him; sweeter than cigarette smoke and far more addicting than alcohol.

Sparing her one last thought before turning to business he ran towards his target. He had hoped that after a few days they would lower security; instead they quadrupled it. Adrenaline pumping he hopped over the fence, blew up the stationed turrets, and dodged the armed guards. He tripped the man to his left, jumped over the woman behind him, pushing her into the guard in front of her, before grabbing the man at his right to use him as a shield.

His back hit the front of the building before he let the still living, but more than slightly injured guard loose. He dived to the side pulling out five cards from his boots and flinging them to temporarily distract all the guards. Then he pole vaulted upwards, breaking through a window, tumbling to a stand.

He assumed that the microchip would be at the lowest levels of the facility so he headed for the elevator. Outside of it was one beer bellied guard with a pale blue shirt with a shaky hand on his pistol. Judging by its size and the revolver it held six bullets at most. Gambit proceeded to throw six cards, each aiming at different spots on the wall until the gun was empty.

The elder man saw the Cajun coming after him and panicked dropping his bullets so he could not reload. Gambit quickly knocked him out before entering the swimming with calm music elevator. He figured that everyone would be waiting for him downstairs so he busted the elevator camera, yes elevators has cameras also, before climbing through and holding on to the top of the elevator cables.

He had two options from here. One was to let the elevator land explosively like it did in the first Matrix movie or let it land empty. Some slackie would check the elevator and notice no one was inside it. Then he would knock them out and take them all head on.

As appealing as the first option sounded he didn't want any more blood on his hands so he went with the second option. How strange that the moment before he went to confront them Rogue's face came to mind.

Forty four unconscience guards, twelve explosions, one cracked security code, zero dead people, and thirty minutes later he made it to the chip. As per usual there were moving motion sensors, but what was slightly unusual was the pressure sensor floor. His father had told him about them claiming one needed perfect balance to proceed or else.

Gambit took off his trench coat along with anything else that would unbalance him as he went through the sensors. He expertly flipped and got his prize. He exited through one of the sewer ways and pulled his self out the top and made his way towards his bike.

He thought maybe he had tripped and falling or he was hallucinating because a beautiful Asian woman with yellow crème skin, jet black hair, and silver eyes was sitting in the grass just a few feet from his bike. Seeing him she stood dusting off her tight fitting grey suit to face him. How come all his female rivals save for Mystique are always so beautiful? Life can be so unfair at times.

"The chip." She held out her palm with him just a foot or two away from her.

"I don't tink I wanna hand it ova suga."

She nodded cracking her knuckles unusual loud for a human. Apparently readying for a fight with her they separated from each other and started circling. Gambit wondered what her power could be. Was it elemental? Mental? Persuasive? Or just looking so damn good.

She smiled at him as her ponytail delicately fell over her right shoulder before extending her fingernails into long antimantium (- how do you spell that?) talons.

"It'd be my luck ta find a femme Logan."

She lunged at him as he tried hitting her with his staff. Maybe just maybe he'd be lucky and her claws were made of lesser material. Unfortunately there was no such luck as she sliced it like butter and kicked him. It hurt a lot and she was uncharacteristically fast for the weight her metal skeleton gave her. He then decided to throw cards at her. One hit her arm lightly and burned her but as quickly as the burn came it was gone. He was definitely in for a long one.

After ten minutes without a winner he felt a drawl on his powers. He was tiered and she knew it. She was just waiting for him to give up and he didn't plan to. The next thing he knew she charged him, he grabbed her hand tossing her over his back, but instead she scratched his back leaving a long gash across the center. She ran back into his view to lick the blood of her claws in his face.

Gambit was upset and wounded. Still he refused to give her what she wanted. When she tried to grab him again he charged her body directly before kicking her off of him. He knew she regenerated quickly and he was losing blood. This would be his only chance to get away.

He revved up his bike and took off throwing a few more explosives behind him for good measure.

**ACOLYTE BASE **

Luck was on his side this time since Magneto wasn't back yet and he didn't feel like dealing with him now anyway. He had Pete clean and stitch his wound for him. Before it got wrapped however Magneto came back.

"Pitor, John, Sabel where the hell is he!"

"Magneto sir we searched everywhere," Pyro pleaded, "even the strip clubs."

"Did you search the Xavier's place Sabertooth since he has been known to linger there as of late."

"No he is not there. He's upstairs now."

"I vwas jus bandaging his wounds Magneto." Pete added as Gambit made his way down the steps.

"I didn know I had ta ask permission ta leave Mags."

Magneto then pulled him to him (he has a metal belt on), "You are my soldier to do with as I please."

"Now now Mags ya soundin like ya attracted ta me."

Magneto dropped him hard on the ground just now noticing the wounds on his back causing him to smile.

"Ah so I see Logan has finally dealt with you after you've been messing around with his surrogate daughter. And what's with that look? Did you think you could keep that to yourself forever? She is the enemy Gambit. All of them are and do you think that she'll take you after she finds out all the things you've done including the information I have on a certain Bella Donna who so happingly is you fiance?"

Magneto was smug. He knew he had him. Normally he didn't care about his workers personal lives, but he knew he needed Gambit and he needed something to hold power over him. He was overjoyed when he found out from his son that he was infatuated with Rogue. Gambit's weaknesses gave him power over him. He was surprised when Gambit started to laugh at him.

"Mags ya know tat blackmail works both ways. How'd ya like it if Wanda knew the truth? What if I incidentally mentioned to Piedro and his friends about what you have planned for them? Or if I told Mystique that an I quote, "She's rather attractive." And tell Mystique how ya planning ta betray 'er … again? An ya know tat ya cant hold me here. My business is my business an if ya don like it than I'll just go. I here there's plenty of openings at te mutant manor."

Magneto was stuck. He knew if he let Gambit off easy that the rest of the team would not take him seriously. However, if he punished him he would leave. Gambit was to crucial to just leave him.

"Fine, I will let this slip just this will not have a second chance Remy, heed my words." He said floating to his office.

"I ave a very bad feeling about him comrade."

"So do I."

"Now that that is over vwould you tell me who could hav hurt the great Gambit?"

"Ya know ya aint helpin Pete. But what I will say is if ya see an Asian girl running round with metal claws. Leave-her-alone."

…**. **

OH NO REMS IS HURT!

Anyway please review and tell me what you all think. And for anyone who has not been graced with a television or going to the movies or comic books the femme Logan is Lady Deathstrike. Will we see her again? Should I bring her back? And what is Magneto up to?

Oh well I guess we'll find out later: )


	11. Chapter 11

**Southern Cooking **

**11**

**More Complications**

Rogue watched as her new possible friend practically knocked over six football teams worth of people out of the way to get to her anime section. Rogue watched as other strangely dressed people along with her were fighting over backwards books and plushie action figures.

Rolling her eyes she went to the vampire section that was decked out in various shades of black and purple. She picked a book and met up with her friend at the cash register. Within five minutes after that they ordered drinks, Rogue a green tea and her mango smoothie, and found a desolate area of the store to chat in.

"So wat brings ya ta Bayville?"

"When I first discovered my powers I was all , 'why me? What the heck did I do to disserve this?' See, I thought I was the only one then ki saw you all on the news one day and decided to come own here ad see what all the fuss is about."

"So why ya takin a cooking class?"

"Well I was reading my Kitchen Princess book and it sounded like a good idea…"

"So wat can ya do?" Rogue asked as Payton gave one last quick look around her before holding her arm up near her face. Rogue watched as her arm ignite. How it started off a brilliant shade of blue then died down to a fiery orange before Payton sat her arm back down causing it to return to normal.

"I can control fire, fly, and shoot projectiles. Sounds cool right. So what can you do?"

For some reason this caught Rogue off guard. Why did she feel hesitant about opening up to people apart from her friends at the mansion?

"If you don't want to tell me that's cool."

"No that's not wat I … well I jus cant show ya out in te open … ya know like this."

"No no I get it. You just don't won't to tell me and there you are probably wondering why you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends fer ya information!"

"Well did any of these so called friends become friends with you because you wanted them to or because they forced their feelings of friendship upon you?" she asked slurping her smoothie. Rogue briefly imagined herself punching the girl in her face. Did half everything she said have to sound so philosophical? She had remembered when she was at the brotherhood. No one talked to her and she didn't talk to them, but when she was at the mansion she was forced to befriend them. Kitty was her roommate and between dr sessions and real life missions her loner personality would not serve to her advantage. But, that didn't mean that she did not like them! She may not have wanted to befriend them in the beginning, but overtime things changed and they are friends now.

"I can make friends jus as good as te next girl."

"Really …" she snorted in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I can. Infact do ya want ta be friends wit me?"

"I don't know that sounded more like a command to me … but I accept. So now can we talk about your man?"

"He aint my man."

"I think he wants to be your man."

"Anyone wit half a brain would know tat."

"Well then why don't you give him a chance? It's not like he destroyed your bike, cut you, and flirted with you in class or something."

Rolling her eyes, "I don't like him like tat."

"Then how do you like him. It's quite clear to me that you do."

"I don't like tat swamp rat."

"Is that a pet name? How cute."

"Tat is not a pet name!"

"Yeah sure. So what is his pet name for you?"

"I don't hav a pet name an I advise ya ta stop talkin bout him!"

"Aww you're even jealous when other girls talk about him." She said in an even tone.

"Talk about him one more time and I'll …" Rogue was ready to punch her for real this time. She did not like that Cajun t all infact. She didn't have a pet name for him. And she defiantly was not going to be his little woman anytime soon.

"Are you going to hit your new friend Rogue? Trust me when I say that would be unwise."

Rogue sat back down quietly. Once again she acted impulsively when it came to that Cajun and that annoyed her.

"Don't you think you were going a little overboard just a moment ago?"

"Hmpf maybe."

"Maybe? Either case your reaction just proves that you care about him."

"I don't care bout him."

"Right." Payton answered sarcastically.

"I don't."

"Believe what you want to .."

They sat in silence for a little while. Payton was happy that she had made her first mutant friend, but she was a strong believer in the fact that Rogue was in denial about her feeling for Gambit. She was not stupid. She didn't think Rogue loved him yet. But her affections towards him were definitely way past high school crush.

Rogue thought about how she acted towards her new friend. When had she gone so crazy? Maybe it was all her pent up violence she had from not being in the danger room for so long. That just had to be the reason! Rogue pulled out her phone ready to demand and if necessary force Logan to let her back in the DR when she noticed her phone was dead. Great.

Rogue decided that if Logan were home when she was they would have a nice little chat. Eventually, the girls separated. Rogue on her bike and her new friend in her car.

**Acolyte Base **

"Dammit Bobby ya cant even take care of ya own flesh an blood fer five minutes?"

"It aint my fault the old man don't pay me no mind."

….. silence

"So why do ya need me anyway?"

"Look father probably aint alive no more. We can split his legacy in half…"

"You aint even go after him did ya?"

"You still got a soft spot for 'em Rem don't ya? Look he's had his time and I been thinking the tiefs been needin a new leader fer a while now."

"Ya mistaken Bobby if ya think I got a soft spot fer him."

"Then you'll come back?"

Gambit hung up the phone. Just when he was looking forward to seeing Rogue again this just had to happen. Maybe she could come with …

…**..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Southern Cooking **

**12 **

**Guess who's Back **

Kurt ran as fast as he could to the rec room. Normally he would teleport but judging by the urgency of the message he thought it better to make a run for it. Scott and Jean were playing pool, Tabatha and Amara were playing ping pong, Bobby and a few of his closest friends were watching TV, and Kitty was typing a paper when Kurt burst in.

"Rogue's is back in DR starting today!"

Everyone grew silent then tried to make a run for it. Jean called her grandmother to volunteer to clean her home. Scott pleaded with Alex on the phone so that he could leave while Tabatha kept trying to hurt herself by running into a wall. No injury could compare to the wrath of Rogue and as much as Kurt loved his sister he was muttering in German over the phone to go back with his foster parents for a while.

"Hey the next DR session is in thirty minutes!" Bobby cried.

Within seconds they all were in any vehicle they could use to get away. When everyone was properly seated Scott flipped down his sun blocker and pushed the garage opener button.

"See Rogue I told you I'd find them." Logan smiled suited up standing next to an equally outfitted Rogue.

"Good I did need ta blow off a lil steam Logan."

**1hr. later **

Jean and Scott limped out together followed by a battered Kitty. Everyone else had to be carried out and Rogue still felt the need to vent her anger. It did not help that her statued mother was sitting just upstairs in Kurt's room. Or the fact that Gambit still has yet to show up and that Payton seems to think that she knows everything about her.

"Rogue?" The professor called to her mentally. In his office he explained that he wanted to help her with her anger. To try with his powers to help her.

"I don need any help."

"I think that your fellow classmates would disagree with you. I told Logan to let you into the danger room session to see how you'd handle it."

"And …"

"You weren't just defending yourself out their Rogue. You very nearly killed your friends. I know that you'd never mean anything by that but I have a feeling that Mystique's betrayal still hurts you deeply."

"It hurts. So what I can handle myself."

"Rogue you need to let us in. You can't do everything by yourself. That is why starting today I will start these sessions with you much like what I do with Ms Grey."

**Session **

_Rogue felt herself falling and falling until she hit the cold earth. She saw herself at five years old outside her birth parents cabin. The confederate flag hung proudly on the outside and once again her hot tempered parents were arguing. Rogue saw her younger self go into the house. Then the sound of a gunshot. _

_Next she saw her knew mama Irene pick her up. Then she saw Cody that day when he powers started. Then the images flew by faster. The betrayal, the hate, Mystique, Mystique did this to her! Mystique made her angry! Mystique caused her pain but did not suffer any herself! _

Rogue ripped herself from the Professor's control running to Kurt's room thinking only of eliminating her pains by destroying Mystique. The Professor was right she was mad. She knew she was but when it was all thrust on her at once she couldn't stop the flow of emotions that ran through her. She also wanted to be comforted, but his face came to mind and he was nowhere near here. So she went with Plan A, destroying Mystique.

She flung open Kurt's door. Mystique sat in front of the window with flowers at her feet. Locking the door behind her she pushed Mystique more in line with the center of the window.

"I loved ya like ya were my mother Irene. I thought you cared. But it doesn't matter what I think any more." Rogue whispered at the statue before growling at her and pushing her through the window. As pieces of both glass and stone danced between each other she still didn't feel satisfied.

"Vwat did vyou do!" Kurt shouted.

"I … I …I," Rogue started. Of course she forgot to take into account that Kurt actually cared about Mystique. It also didn't help that Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean and the Professor was standing in the doorway, "I pushed her over, but I didn't mean … I was angry an it kinda happened … I'm sorry Kurt."

"kinda happened, vit knida happened. Rogue you killed vyou mother. My mother!"

"I didn't mean ta."

"I think vwhen somvone pushes another somevone out a vwindow it vwas not by accident!"

"Rogue," Logan started, " we need to talk."

Rogue saw all their disapproving looks although Logan's hurt her the most. She looked back at Kurt's crying face. She had hurt him, what kind of sister is she?

"Rogue I meant now." Logan called. Rogue walked with her head down outside of Kurt's room. That night she got quite a tongue lashing from each of them minus Scott and Jean. Of course she got a few months worth of chores which she had no intention to complete. She'd leave. She refused to see a sad Kurt everyday and Logan's disappointment. It was just too much right now. She should had stayed in Mississippi where she belonged.

"Rogue are you ok?" Scott asked her as Rogue sat on her bed.

"No I aint ok."

"I'll try to talk them out of some of the chore time you got."

"Don't bother I won't be round here much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"What it sounds like."

"Hey come on Rogue we all still care about you and Kurt will just need a little time. Im quite sure he understands you better than anyone else here."

Scott turned to leave.

**5:00 AM **

Rogue awoke to the sound of lightning. In an hour she'd have to sweep Mystique up. She decided she ought to as well start early bringing a broom, dustpan, and turned on the outside lights. Before she started sweeping however she saw someone run past her. The only thing that could make her slightly happy was if it were Gambit. When said stranger hopped the fence she knew it was him. She chased after him opening the gate, and seeing him only briefly before a green gas clouded her vision and she fell asleep in his arms.

…**. **

I guess yall all know where this is heading please review thank you


	13. Chapter 13

**Southern Cooking **

**13 **

**Cajun Spice I **

It was Saturday and Kitty was going to help her friend. Sure she screwed up, but Kitty believed anyone in Rogue's position would do the same thing which was why she was lashing out at Logan and Kurt about over brunch.

"And like she looks up to you and you like kick her to the curb! Who are we to like judge her and stuff? Come on does any of us really miss Mystique besides blue wonder over here? And like come on Kurt she threw you in a river for God's sake so like suck it up and be a man Rogue is like a billion times more family to you two then like Mystique is and ever like will be! I'm going to like help Rogue clean today and I so want you to like understand I have like no respect for the both of you until you like apologize to Rogue. And I like hope the Professor and like Storm heard me because I want them to know too!"

Kitty said stiffly to them before going outside and looking for Rogue. Logan was still standing in the same place. Did Kitty really just yell at him?

"Logan, Kurt, I agree with Kitty," Jean added, "Scott told me last night that Rogue was thinking about leaving. You and Kurt should have been more delicate with her. I wouldn't be surprised if Kitty can't find her."

15 min. later

"Jean! Logan! I don't like see Rogue anywhere!"

**On the Road **

Logan had caught the scent of that Cajun and was hot on his trail. Apparently Rogue must have seen him and tried to deal with him herself, but she was overwhelmed by all the emotional stress she was under and easily failed against him. He probably knocked her out before she could scream for help. Or at least that's what Logan believed happened.

He had followed the trail to three individual places. The first, being an international airport. The second being a wharf and the third being a train station. Logan had no choice but to ask the others for help.

Pulling over he pulled out his cell and briefed the others.

"I am not sure Logan. Within the last few hours there has been flights spanning from New York to Bangkok. We'll never find her that way. Have you at least found the source of her smell?" Storm asked him. Logan told her he'd check again.

Inside the airport he searched everywhere until he found Rogue's jacket underneath one of the waiting seats. A trick? Logan never thought that Cajun was smart. He had wasted a good amount of time searching here. Upset he called Storm as he went to the wharf.

"She's not there Storm, it was a trick! All I got was her jacket."

"Keep looking Logan. I have dispatched a few members to the wharf and to the train yard. Call as soon as you get some information Logan you may need our help."

Logan closed the phone and moments later he was at the wharf. Bobby was checking in the water, Amara was checking a few of the smaller boats, and Tabatha was helping Jamie to check the bigger ones. Logan tracked the smell to a small bowie just two feet from the harbor. From where he was standing he saw Rogue's choker attached to it.

Darn yet another dead in. Upset he decided to round up the kids and ambush the Acolyte base. Inside Pyro was enjoying playing and rewinding Magneto's torture laughing like a clown on crack. Bobby froze the metal door and then Amara heated it up making it brittle enough for Logan to kick through. Startled Pyro turned to face a very upset Logan. Naturally Pyro lost revealing only that he knew Gambit had been very aloft lately. Always leaving and appearing whenever he wanted to and that Magneto was mad at him. In short Logan came up empty handed.

So that only left the train station. Maybe Gambit captured Rogue to give to Magneto? Maybe he kidnapped her for other glutinous ideas. Either way he was not pleased.

"Storm it has to be the train station. Find any and all movement that occurred between 4:00A.M. and 10:00A.M."

"Right away Logan."

The kids and him arrived to see Jean lifting trains, Scott searching broken cabooses, Kitty phasing , and Kurt checking everywhere as best he could.

"Jean, have yall found anything yet?"

"No not yet." She said sitting the train down and landing next to him. Scott joined her.

"There was an old man here earlier. Says a cloaked figure with demon eyes climbed the fence with a woman on his back. I think he's referring to those two. Maybe were lucky and he's still around."

"Yeah I don't think so. Look yall all listen up Storm's going to tell me where some of these trains went. When we get a location Storm, Scott, and Kurt will be accompanying me to get her understand?"

They all nodded awaiting Storms phone call. Logan was agitated. First he was mad at himself because he thought Rogue had ran away because he was hard on her and Kurt had hurt her feelings. That instant when he thought he caused his 'daughter's 'disappearance was heart shattering. Then he smelled him. Then he knew Rogue had been kidnapped and the stupid a-hole had led him on a goose chase all day. Apparently, he had underestimated Gambit and Gambit had underestimated him as well. He would find Rogue. Then he'd kill him.

His phone vibrated as he pulled it out to put it on speakerphone, "Storm tell me you got something."

"There are five shipments. One is to Tallahassee, Florida. The next to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The next to Portsmouth, Ohio . The fourth to Greenville, New York, and the last one to Mexico."

"Mexico hmm. Storm does that route magically pass through Louisiana?"

"Actually yes it does."

"You heard the lady. Storm get the jet ready, you two with me, and the rest of yall are at home on standby unless I need you got it?"

"Yes Logan." The students chanted before they headed home.

Due South

Rogue just could not believe the week she was having. First off she feels all pathetic because she might possibly miss Gambit, then she makes a new friend who also turns out to be a mutant, then she finally gets back in the danger room, then she pushes Mystique off the building, then the next thing she knew she was kidnapped and woke up on a dusty freight train with him watching over her. Of course by then she was confused and upset. He claimed to be 'opening the door for her' which she still didn't believe, but said she did so that he'd untie her. The next thing you know their arguing then she's smiling when she found out she was going to Mardi Grass.

Now the pair was sitting inside a jazz club eating the best jambalaya she'd ever tasted which of course he was paying for. Besides the music playing there was an actually comfortable silence between the two.

"So why ya bring me here?"

He was reclined. Listing to the music as well before smiling at her. He knew she' d ask that question, but he also knew he needed to lie to her to suit his purposes, "I thought ya needed ta get away."

"Get away from what?"

"I don't know. Ya tell me?"

"Well now tat ya mentioned it there is _something_ I 'd like ta get away from."

"Haha very funny Anna."

"Don't call me Anna."

"It's ya name aint it?"

"Well I don't go round callin ya Remy all te time do I?"

She spat at him, but all he could think of was how beautifully natural his name sounded coming from her lips.

"Maybe ya should call me Remy mo often no?"

"Yeah tat'll happen Swamprat." She huffed rolling her eyes.

"We'll see bout tat."

Gambit smiled confidently at Rogue watching her once again roll her eyes and sip on her lemonade. Then as planned the Rippers came in.

"Julienne?"

**Up In The Sky **

"Logan Gambit is using his powers and so is Rogue." She said as she was flying the plane aloud while receiving information through her comlink.

"Well then where is she Rogue?"

"There in the heart of the French Quarter."

"Vwat! Vwill never find them during Mardi Grass!" Kurt whined as he looked out the windows hoping to spot his sister somewhere.

…**..**

Will they ever find Rogue. Duh we all watched the episode. But how will that happen ;)

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Southern Cooking **

**14 **

**Cajun Spice II **

They had all separated over an hour ago and there was still no sign of them. The only clue they had that they were on the right track was the broken door of a jazz clubwith the debris that littered its front. Logan at the time was on Rue Toulouse searching the crowed for Rogue. Her sent was hard to follow do to the influx of people and the smell of rich foods in the air didn't help either. He was running out of options so they had to walk around and ask people if they had or had not seen them. Logan hated the wait. He then heard what sounded like a knife coming his way from behind him. He turned around and didn't see anything unusual.

Looking harder amongst the crowed of golds, greens, reds, and feathers he saw a pale grey. It was obviously a woman and she had a paper fan covering her face. Logan didn't need his sense of smell to know who the woman was. Ikokuru smiled at him lowering her fan impishly before disappearing back into the crowds.

"I don't have time for this." He mumbled forgetting about her for now in favor of his surrogate daughter.

**SWAMPS **

Rogue sat in a wooden boat being rowed by Gambit. She had agreed to help him save his father. Something she should have done with Mystique. Gambit noticed that Rogue was deep in thought and stopped rowing.

"Why ya stop fer now? I agreed ta help ya didn't i?"

"Since ya helpin me I thought I'd help ya."

"Help me wit wat? I don want none of ya 'borrowed' money Gambit!"

"No not like that. I thought we could talk. We the same ya an I."

"Hmph, I don think we tat similar."

"Sure bout tat?"

"Positive."

"Well we both were adopted, used fer our powers, we both from te south, we both ride motorcycles an we can cook …"

"Alright, alright we hav a lil bit in common happy now."

Gambit smiled at her then turned his attention to their surroundings before responding, "I think our true similarity is tat we aint like te others. We aint like them Rogue. We aint got no blood family ta rely on. No sizeable inheritance. We weren't raised to function like they do. Ya been watching those Hallmark commercials fer to long if ya thank we can ever truly hav somtin like tat."

"I have a family thank ya very much."

"Wasn't it you who jus las night told Scott tat you were leavin?"

Rogue could not stop her surprised look. How did he know? "Gambit hav ya been spyin on me?"

"Think of it more as lookin out fer ya."

"Depends wat hav ya been lookin at?"

"You of course. Now don go an change te topic Anna. Ya aint never truly gonna hav wat ya want. And neither can I, but we can make the best of wat we got. I hate my father yes, but I love em also. He did teach me how to live bellow te law, but he was also, at times, what I wanted most when I was a kid an even now. Look ya got ya friends an I thank ya doin good by them don leave em and end up like me serving someone ya cant stand. I jus bought ya here an the reason I joined ya class in te first place was cause I thought you were a little tense. Doesn't being away from home give ya a chance ta clear ya mind. I bet ya not once taday did ya even think bout Mystique."

"I … no I didn't."

_Silence_

"Ya coulda pushed me off the train."

"I should have."

"But ya didn't."

"And wat does tat prove?"

"It proves tat ya needed this little getaway an ya needed ta be wit te one person tat wouldn't remind ya of ya troubles."

"I hope ya aint talkin bout yaself!"

"There ain't no other indecently good looking Cajun on this boat is there?"

"I don see one in the first place."

_Silence_

"Ya know when I'm wit ya I don feel troubled either jus … confused at times"

Rogue turned to look at him seeing that he had meant every word he had said to her before she looked out the opposite side of the boat he had once looked out of thinking, _"He feels te same way I do bout him!" _

**HELP **

Scott was sure he had looked everywhere five times by now. Everyone he questioned knew nothing. Everywhere he looked, save for the jazz club, looked its normal self. The moon was starting to brighten as the last waves of pink and purple colored the sky and still no sign of her.

At that moment a beautiful Haitian woman came outside her shop. She had on a rather transparent gold fabric with long flowing brown hair.

"Are ya looking for someone?" she asked politely.

"No thank you mam." Scott said trying to get away from the indecently dressed woman.

"Fine then, but heed my warnin. If you don't listen to me it will be too late to save your friend."

"Friend?" Scott stopped in his tracks.

"The one with the white stripes in her hair and ice in her heart yes?"

"How do you know about …"

"Rogue, haha Madame Mag'Ie knows more than you tink," she winked before telling him that Rogue was nearly four clicks southwest of here and to tell Logan that his 'visitor' will appear again. And right before Scott was going to ask her how she knew all this she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving him to question what a seer was doing in an X-Men story.

"Logan I think I might know where Rogue's at." Scott told him through his comlink.

"Alright shades … Storm ready the jet!"

**Ripper House**

How could he trick her? How come she was so stupid not to realize he was just using her? Was she prone to these situations? And why did it hurt so much? Rogue questioned herself as she stomped away through the fog. She had gotten a lot of information from him and already she felt like turning around and helping him. But why should she. She'd never help Mystique ever again if she could help it, but when it came to him morals flew straight out the window. Once again she was prone to irrational behavior acting on impulse rather than thought process.

He had brought her down here to save his father that he didn't like so much while using he rpowers to his advantage. Rogue had more than a feeling there was more than just business between the two and it made her jealous. Sure his father'd use his powers in a heartbeat, but to go as far as to turn him in or use him as a bargaining chip, never.

Shaking away her thoughts she decided to head back. It did not surprise her that he was gone, but how was she going to get in. Surely it couldn't be as easy as walking through the front door and she didn't even know where exactly in the building they were holding him.

Luck was on her side that a guard so happinly was walking around the balcony. Rogue lunged at him and got the information she needed before sneaking in through the kitchen window noticing that Gambit must had already came through this way.

As she neared her destination that question came back again. _What is he to me?_ Strangely, enough she felt that she'd find out the answer before she was ready to hear it.

Hey guys hope you liked it. I know the voodoo witch chick is a little farfetched but the cartoon never explained how they found out exactly were they were so yeah… please review (w/ more than _I love its_) thank you


	15. Chapter 15

**Southern Cooking **

**15 **

**Cajun Spice III **

The swamp had been turned into a battleground. JeanLuc was safe, she was safe, he was safe, and her friends were safe although she thought they'd abandoned her. Apart of her always believed that they wouldn't come for her; that after the Mystique thing they'd turn their backs on her. Sure she had originally planned on leaving for a little while before her kidnapping, but even then she didn't think no one would search for her save Gambit.

However, they were here with her and that meant a lot. At the moment though Logan held Gambit against a tree ready to kill him. Maybe a month or two ago it wouldn't have mattered or she might had even offered to help but that had all changed.

"Logan stop!"

Logan didn't want to put him down, but decided that Rogue sleeping in her bed tonight meant more to him than a dead Cajun … for tonight at least.

**With the Family **

Side by side they walked together in silence along the bayou.

"Ya know tat Bobby wasn't gonna save ya?"

"I know I was countin on tat."

"Wat ya mean?"

"It was a test."

"Why ya always testin me? We all know I'm te best tief round here."

"Second best Rems, ya ole man still got a trick or two up his sleeve."

"Right." Gambit resisted rolling his eyes opting instead to lace his voice with sarcasm.

"hahaha … I was test'n Bobby ta see if he was ready ta take over."

"An?"

"He failed miserably. Look Remy I aint gonna be round forever ya know. When I was your age being a tief is all I know an wat I'll ever be."

Jean Luc stopped walking, turned, and faced his adopted son, "But there's more ta ya aint it? You was born different from us. I don't regret wat I did ta ya. I hated when ya left jus like everyone else, but now things are a lil different."

"Wat ya mean?"

"I been thankin tis te first time ya come down here an I aint want ya ta stay. Ya don't need me look'n after ya no more not tat I really did in te firs place, but now ya got te femme wit te magic fingers."

"I don need her lookin after me." Gambit huffed mentally adding 'Lookin at me, but not after me'

"Sure ya don't." Jean Luc said in a very Remy-Like way that made him roll his eyes as they continued to walk home in silence.

"So … ya slept wit er yet?"

Gambit scowled at him

"I'll take tat as a no. Ya know we could jus share her."

"Don even think bout it ever JeanLuc or I swear …"

"Ya never cared before or is this femme special? Ya do remembered we even shared ya crazy fiancé at one time or another right?"

"I love er an she is special ta me. Now if ya'd get ya mind straight let's talk bout sometin ellse."

"Alright alright no need ta fuss I'll take the hint an leave her lone although I doubt you'll leave her lone."

"No I wont leave her lone ever again."

"So ya gonna marry er someday?"

"Gambit aint te marrying type."

"Te thing bout life Remy is tat ya gotta know when to fold em an when ta hold em. Sometimes things in life'll pass ya by; question is tat when sometin ya want passes ya by for good are ya man enough ta handle loosin wat ya can never live witout forever?"

**The Jet **

It was a little uncomfortable on the ride home. Logan demanded to know what happened and he meant now. Rogue wasn't one to lie, especially to Logan, but she felt like she had to.

"He aint kidnap me Logan. He came tis morning to ask me ta help save his father."

"And you did!"

"Of course Logan doesn't te Bible say help thy neighbor or sometin like tat. It was the humane thing ta do."

"Hmpf so who came up with this lie you or him."

"I aint lyin."

"Well explain why we found your clothes all over the place in Bayville?"

"Well ya see Logan I was thinkin bout leavin. Tat's what I told Scott right," he nodded at her and she continued, "I was thinkin of te best way ta leave when I ran inta him. He saw me an asked fer help. Of course I helped him. Ya thank I'm gonna leave his dad tied up in the basement wit guns to his head? No. Course he was gonna take me back here sometin bout 'ya family loves ya' an then one thing lead ta another an here we are."

"I still don't by that. I wasn't born yesterday Rogue."

"Vwhat is it vwith all ze questions Logan? My sister is safe and that is all zat matters yes." Kurt smiled over at Rogue.

"She told me she'd tell me what happened. She's obviously lying. I can smell the deception on her."

"Logan," Storm interrupted him, "Now is not the time for your aggression. From what I understand we all owe her some sort of apology and I don't think yelling at her will make her want to stay with us. She could just try to leave again."

"Your right Ororo, sorry Stripes and I still want to know what actually happened."

"But I jus told ya what happened."

"Yeah right kid."

**At the Mansion **

The moment Rogue exited the jet she was met with Kitty's sobbing face. She reassured her friend she wasn't going anywhere for now and struggled to get to her room without someone stopping her and asking her what had happened. After what seemed like forever she made it to her room.

Naturally, she tried to sleep. Sleep however did not come to her. What did come to her were plenty of questions ranging from; Where is Remy now's to will I see him tomorrow in class. She also felt that her little trip did her good. How could she be so stupid to even consider leaving the mansion in the first place? What he said was right she had to make the best of her current situation.

With that in mind she once again thought of what Gambit was to her. After their little venture down south she felt like the answer to that question was beginning to unfold. She decided for now she will attempt to label him friend and treat him as such until he does something stupid and she has to beat him up or whatever else the situation called for.

**The Next Class**

"Where te hell ya been girl. My number two student cant go missing without a note atleast an poor Payton has been working by herself for days!" Shnookie shouted at Rogue the moment she came in the class.

"Im sorry it want happen again."

"It better not now go ova there and redeem yaself wit te best poboy ya eva made ya here!"

"Yes mam." Rogue said turning to her desk whaere Payton was already chopping some vegitables and seafood.

"Sorry I was gone so long."

"That's ok so where's your boyfriend at today?"

"I don't now maybe he's … hey he ain't my boyfriend!"

"I almost had you. Haha."

"ery funny." Rogue glared at her.

"So where have you been then?"

"New Orleans."

"Mardi Gras?"

"Sometin like tat."

"Were you alone?"

"I thank we both know the answer ta that."

"You can tell me ,but you don't hae too."

"But ya want ta know don't ya?"

"I think we both know the answer to that too."

Rogue smiled at her and thought about it. Payton wasn't a student and she had never seen her really outside of their cooking class. What would telling her do anyway. It's not like she can snitch to anyone since she didn't know any of her other friends.

"Fine I'll tell ya later."

"Good I have a feeling this is going to be a long story so since the release of the next Inuyasha movie is in 3hrs. from now we can just talk some more over the phone. Here's my number." Payton said handing Rogue her cell number.

Class continued as usual, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something might had happened to Remy. Surely he wouldn't drag her down south on their first something like a date and then not return. Where could he be?

**…..gkkk,… **

So hi guys. Where is Gambit at now (hopefully upstairs waiting for me …) Just kidding: )

Anyway please read and review thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Southern Cooking **

**16**

**Girl Talk**

It was getting late and still no sign of him. She figured that maybe he wanted to spend a little time with his family before he went north which is why he wasn't in class this afternoon. Rogue looked at her clock flashing 12:02 AM. By now she thought that he would climb through her window and at least check on her when he came back since he licked to do it so much in the past anyway. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that she didn't care what he did since it was so obviously a lie.

Her eye lids felt heavy and so did her Richard Matheson's _I Am Legend_ book in her hands. He was not showing up and as much as that bothered her she needed to get some sleep. She still is a junior at Bayville High after all.

Rogue heard the sound of rain hitting her window. Her body was still tired so she left her eyes close willing sleep to overtake her once again. Then she felt the cold wind brush against her skin. Funny, she was sure the window was closed.

As the cold wind kept encircling her senses she heard the sound of rain. Yes she heard it before but it sounded louder. The window had to be open then. She turned a little to see 3:00AM flashing on her clock until she heard a slosh sound like wet shoes on a hard floor. She whipped her head to the right at first seeing nothing outside of the soft neon blue glow that emanated from the alarm clock.

Refocusing her eyes she saw two small red dots situated on the inside of the window. They seemed to scan the room then focus on her. It took a few extra seconds until she realized it was him standing at her window. She eagerly ran to him.

"Thought I wouldn' come back chere?"

"Who said I wanted ya ta come back." She whispered her response back at him as she felt around for her lamp and turned it on. Then she really saw him. His ruffled hair was plastered to his face due to the rain and so were his already tight fitting clothes that outlined his muscles. However, he had lots of scratches on him as if he were fighting someone.

"Who did all tis?" she asked him.

"Don't worry bout it."

"Well ya should at least get out of those wet clothes so ya don catch a fever."

"That's my Roguey. Always trying ta get my clothes off."

She glared at him, but nearly fainted at the sight of his bare chest. Not that she hadn't seen him before, but last time he wasn't in her room, sitting on her bed. Gambit then proceeded to pull his pants off before sitting on the bed. Rogue was sure her heart was on overdrive until she noticed a scar on his back.

"What happened?"

"Notin much."

"Wat's notin much."

"I was fightin an I got hurt. Simple."

"But it looks bad."

"It looks worst than it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Gambit laid down again on her bed looking up at the ceiling as she sat next to him. He still looked beautiful even in the dim light. His six pack still slightly glistening from the rain as his hair was still lying against his face. His eyes closed and in a matter of moments he was asleep.

But Rogue wasn't. She put on her gloves as she gently touched his chest. After a few pokes to make sure he was sleep she ran her hands all over his upper body. She even traced the contours of his strong jaw and lips.

She decided to go back to his hard chest again. He smelled … delicious and she just had to keep feeling him. Looking at his sleeping head again curiosity got the best of her. She lowered her eyes to his boxers. A little red hair hung over the top. Her hand hovered over him.

Would she do it? Could a small peak hurt? Maybe even a feel?

Then 'it' started to rise. Strange why would it do that unless he was turned on? She looked up to see him wide awake. She didn't know what to do. She was embarrassed, caught red handed. But he just smiled at her.

"So there is sometin ya like."

"I … I."Rogue stuttered.

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel him through her thin flannel pants as he started to move against her laying his head on her shoulder nibbling gently. His hands started to gently rub against her thigh. Then she heard her alarm clock. Funny it normally goes off at 7:00.

End dream

Rogue woke up sweating feeling strange in certain areas of her body. Did she just dream about him? She looked outside seeing that nothing was wet so there was no rain. Her windows were shut. There were no wet footprints on her carpet. She was alone.

Rogue was so confused as her heart hammered against her chest. She took her clothes and ran to take a quick shower. After that she ran outside skipping breakfast and jumped on her bike juggling the keys.

"Rogue?"

"Logan!" she shouted scared.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah he's fine … I meant it's fine. I meant Im ok yeah."

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"No time I gotta go." She said taking off almost crashing into the front gate. She needed to get away. She felt that _he_ was watching her and she did not need that right now. She pulled over and yanked out her phone while hiding behind a bush.

"Payton."

"Yeah Rogue what's up?"

"I I need ta tell ya sometin."

"Ok shoot."

"I had this dream last night."

"Look Rogue I know you hate Shnookie's dresses but that's ok. Pink is not going to touch you anytime soon."

"No no not that! I dreamt bout Remy las night." Rogue started explaining what had happened and how she liked what happened and how disappointed she felt when she realized it wasn't happening and how confused, scared, and turned on she was when she woke up.

"It's ok Rogue relax."

"Relax! Do ya thank tat tis means I'm attracted to em?"

"Anna sweetheart you sexually accosted the man in your dreams. I think that qualifies as attracted."

"I know it's jus … wat am I gonna do when I see em? I want be able ta look him in te face witout going red."

"Apparently you have no problem with not looking at his face."

"You're not helping!"

"Oh come on it's not like we're going to see him in class today."

**Cooking class **

Gambit strolled in just before Shnookie shut the door and took his seat besides Rogue and who he assumed was their new class partner.

"He's not gonna be in class taday is he!" Rogue hissed at Payton.

"Well damn what do you expect? I cant see the future!"

"Ta thank I thought talkin ta ya would be helpful!"

"It's not like he was going to up and disappear Rogue. Be a woman and take it like a man!"

"Why I outta!"

"Wat yall two beautiful femmes arguing about ova here?" Gambit smiled breathtakingly at them.

"Notin!" the girls squeaked. Rogue with her head down and Payton quickly pulling out today's recipe to block her face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….

Please review thank you

And were back in class again next chpt. Since I started to miss not hav'n Shnookie around. Sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Southern Cooking **

**17 **

**Class **

For the past two weeks she refused to meet his eyes within the real world and in her dreams. In class she opted to talk to Payton, even going as far as reading some of her backwards books to start up conversation. Or when Gambit talked to her she pretended to be death or glare at his chest especially when that dream came to mind.

Gambit on the other hand was fed up. What did he do so wrong that she refused to see him besides the kidnapping thing? But he was sure that they had connected down south and that she enjoyed herself mostly so what was the problem? Today he swore he'd get his answers.

"Alright class taday we gonna start by make lobster chasers!" Shnookie smiled in her sundress sitting on her desk with Ben.

"We're using alcohol?" a student asked who sat behind Rogue.

"Only the clarified kind! Nah I'm jus kiddin we usin butter instead. So wat I want all yall ta do is clean yall Lobster tails, then cut bout mid way up the back. Then yall gonna poach em in melted clarified butter, garlic, pepper an anything else yall thank gonna make it tasty. Then yall gonna take em out. Pull te meat off te shells, put em in a shot glass with two tablespoons of yalls poaching liquid and for all yall above 23 years old I got a little tequila in the back ta kick it up a notch so get started!"

Rogue quickly started to wash the crustacean. Payton rolled her eyes at the pair before pulling out a saucepan and melting the butter. Gambit glared at Rogue's back before speaking her, "So Rogue ya doin anything later?"

She nodded a yes slightly in his direction.

"Wat ya doin later taday cause if ya gonna be at home I can jus swoop in through ya window and rescue you."

Rogue instantly had another flashback of her dream causing her to drop the lobsters back in the sink.  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Remy I think Rogue has some special work to do later tonight." Payton inserted to cover her friends strange actions.

"What she workin on?"

"A history paper an ya know ."

"Oh." Gambit nodded as Rogue recovered herself and added the lobster to the butter and started talking to her friend.

"I watched tat Inuyasha thang ya been so obsessed wit bout lately an its ok. However I don see wat ya like in Sesshomaru. He seems like an asshole ta me."

"Don't you dare make fun of Sesshomaru-sama!"

"He aint real he's a cartoon character."

"You are too! Besides whom do you like the most?"

"Kagome's cool."

"That whiny bitch!"

Gambit watched as the girls talked about who knows what before taking a seat and preparing the glasses.

After ten minutes of the girls chattering he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can yall two please shut it!"

It was the first time in a while that Rogue met his eyes and when she did they looked murderous, "No one was talkin ta ya swamp rat!"

"Well I'm talking to you. So why ya been actin all funny round me lately like ya don't want ta see me?"

"Why should I waste my youthfull eyesight on you!"

"Anna ya aint never acted like tis before an I wanta know whats wrong wit ya. I mean I know ya like me at least a little bit."

"I guess I like ya more than Mystique but that aint saying much!"

"So is tis all my fault Anna!"

"Damn straight it is!"

"Then wat can I do ta fix whatever I did wrong?"

"Oh um let me guess … oh I got an idea go and burry ya self somewhere fer te rest of my life!"

"Ya don want me in ya life?"

"Tats what I said."

"Yeah I believe tat so wats really bother you? Logan, Scott, Mystique, Apocalypse, Kurt , or a bad dream perhaps?"

At his last guess her mouth went agape before quickly closing as she nearly butchered the lobster tail that she was cutting in smaller pieces.

Taking the hint Gambit continued, "So wat did I do in ya dream huh? Kill you, hurt you, betray ya friends, what or was it …," Gambit thought about how Rogue had been acting lately. She refused to meet his eyes at all times and he could have sworn he saw her blush once or twice. Maybe she dreamt about him in a loving way. Or maybe, his lips curled into a smile at the thought, it was a naughty dream, "Or did ya dream about fu…."

Gambit was quickly interrupted by a stiletto stabbing his foot and Payton budding in, "Finishing, did you dream about _finishing_ these umm lobster shooters Rogue. That's what he was asking you."

Rogue's face was rather red but from embarrassment or anger they did not know which. She glared at them before running out of the classroom.

"Now look at what you did!" Payton yelled at him while removing her foot from his.

Holding his foot, "Wat did I do?"

"You know what you did now go and apologize! I can finish these." She said giving him a painful scowl. He left her and went to find Rogue who was hiding in the bathroom.

"Go away Gambit!" she hissed from her closed stall.

"How ya know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Point takin. Look I'm sorry for upsetting ya Rogue,but look at yaself ya at least 18 aint ya?"

"Seventeen an wats tat possed ta mean?"

"Look its natural fer anyone at your age to want ta get intimate with someone even if it's in their dreams. Ya see dreams are like a key inta ya subconscious."

"I cant believe we are talkin bout tis."

"Shh shh now let Remy explain. Truth is wat ya dream about is wat ya really want but can't have or in this case do in te real world in mos situations. So ya dream bout Remy but Remy would had jus volunteered his services to ya if ya asked nicely."

"You're sick!" she huffed still refusing to move. He pulled himself up on the door to her stall to better see her before asking, "So how far did we get?"

"From te class ta te bathroom are ya stupid or sometin?"

"I meant in ya dream … how far did _we_ get?"

"I aint tellin ya bout my dream!"

"Well then I guess im jus gonna have ta stop by every night till ya tell me no? Or maybe I should ask Payton. She might tell me."

"Leave her out of tis!"

"So she knows? Come on jus tell me it was a dream it aint like it happened fer real."

"Fine I had my clothes on te entire time," she started slightly happy at the frown he made when he found out she was descent, "Ya came over askn fa help. I bandaged ya and touched ya a little bit."

"Touched me where?"

"You arms."

"An?"

"Your shoulders."

"An?"

"Ya chest."

"An!"

"… I woke up te end. Happy now?"

"Extremely." He purred at her before exiting the bathroom and returning to class. Payton could tell by his all too smug grin that he had got the information he sought. Sighing she handed out the finished Lobster tails pouring an extra splash of tequila in hers. The rest of the day was not going to go by smoothly.

**Clams **

The clams were big and Rogue was not strong enough to open them. She watched as Gambit opened his with minute struggle and Payton opening hers quickly probably because she was warming them with her powers.

"Need some help chere?" Gambit grinned.

"No I got it."

At that he came up behind her maneuvering his masculine arms around her thin waste to reach for her clams.

"Maybe ya jus need a strong man ta help ya." He breathed in her ear opening them up harder than necessary to flex his muscles. Rogue really tried not to take notice. She really did but every time she tried to ignore him she remembered the dream where she touched him and his scent was even more mouthwatering in such close proximity. She didn't know which she felt like doing more fainting or crying.

"All done." He said quickly backing away leaving her in a daze.

Rogue was still stuck in her little bubble far after the clams were cleaned, dried, smothered in wine and spice, and put in the oven before she moved again. As he thought she sat next to Payton. Perfect. He wanted to test Rogue's affections for him. He wondered if she'd get jealous.

Using the full force of his godlike body he turned to Payton and complimented her. He drilled her with compliments and dirty innuendos happy that Rogue looked ticked.

"Remy if you want to play your little man whore games play them with Rogue I have no time for this thank you very much."

"So when will you have time?" seductiveness oozing.

"Well first I have to finish this book since its sequel comes out today, but after I'm done with that and class I'll show you my … appreciation."

Rogue gave her a 'don't burn him after school look' and she gave her a 'why not' look and Rogue gave a 'that's my job' look.

The rest of the class Gambit did his best to get under Rogue's skin and remind her of her dream. It was annoying to say the least.

**Mansion **

Rogue had never been happier to be home. Of course Remy wouldn't even leave her alone on the way back to the mansion. He followed her to the store, then over halfway home promising he'd visit her tonight. Rogue however decided to surprise Kitty with a slumber party in Kitty's room of course. Even Remy was not stupid enough to get past a weather witch, a telepath, a phaser, a shape shifter, Tabatha , and anyone else she invited.

She was sure to get lots of ice cream, a cookie cake, veggies, popcorn, and cheesy chic flicks at the store today so that they'd have everything she needed. And if anyone asked why she was doing this she'd say to apologize for disappearing. There was absolutely no way he could get to her tonight at least. But to be sure … "Logan I was wondern if ya could do me a favor."

"Sure stripes what ya want?"

"Ya see Logan at night I feel like I'm being … watched and it scares me. I'll be in Kitty's room tonight, but I won't feel safe in my room unless you check it out for me. But if ya don want to I can ask someone else …"

"Don't worry I'll check it out."

"Thanks Logan!"

****xx

Please review. Gambit found out an … edited version of the dream : ]

Oh and Gambit was actually with me! You must had been dreaming like Rogue lol (4Rogueslove22)

I hoped you enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Southern Cookin **

**18 **

**Cat & Mouse **

Gambit waited until most of the lights were off to hop over the fence and head for Rogue's room. Her balcony window was open which made him a little worried. Usually he has to open himself from the outside ,but today she left it wide open. Although it screamed trap he hoped in anyways.

After Rogue left Logan with that bit of information he became concerned. He had no doubts it was Mesmero trying to use Rogue against them. But one thing Mesmero was not good at was handling surprises. He had decided on waiting in Rogue's bed with a wig on. Sure the idea was childish, but in the dark he was sure he could pull it off. Besides how would Mesmero know what Rogue looked like when she slept?

As Gambit climbed through the window he saw her sleeping figure on the bed. He stepped closer then stopped. The Rogue he knew didn't look so big! There was no way she'd put on about 200lbs. in such a short time. Also the bed looked like it was demanding release; begging for a break from its current occupant. And when was Rogue's hair that dull? Why is her feet (with shoes on) hanging off the bed?

Logan was waiting for Mesmero when he finally heard feet hitting the floor. He had to bite back a growl knowing full well it wasn't Mesmero ,but Gambit. He had been waiting for a rematch and to be frank he was going to kill him wither anyone liked it or not. If he was in a good mood after he killed him then he might even show up to his funeral with cheap wilted flowers that you get at the local Kroger.

Gambit took one step backwards from the intruder while readying his staff. He then extended whacking whoever it was on the bed in the head.

Logan jumped up with a start eyes reddening in anger. He saw the coward jump lightly out the window and Logan followed. Sure he could had sounded the alarm and caught him quicker with everyone's help ,but this was personal so he decided to stop chasing the Cajun. He already knew who he was after. Maybe he'd just wait and see how things turned out.

**Slumber Party **

Rogue was actually somewhat enjoying her slumber party. But since she didn't hear no destructive sounds she figured Gambit got pass Logan maning that she wasn't leaving this room anytime soon.

"So like guys," Kitty spoke up in her hello kitty pajama set, "How about we like talk about our first loves 'k. Like um Ms. Storm can ya like start us off?"

Storm sat up in her floor length white night gown and began, "When I was younger I came across a young man with eyes the color of the sun and skin the color of night ,but his smile is what drew me in. I later came to find out that his name was T'Calla, Prince of the Black Panther tribe."

"Wow Storm that's like so impressive a man with benefits! Jean your turn."

"Well when I was a little girl both Magneto and the Professor tried to take me ,but ultimately my parents left it up to me to chose. At that age I didn't trust anyone. But one winter day I looked out of the window and saw a young boy slipping across the ice. That's the day I met Scott and since the Pofessor adopted him and I wanted to be his friend I choose to come here."

"That's so cute Jean it's likeyou two were meant to be! Ok I'll go. I was like stuck in my locker one day by these burly blonde cheerleaders and I couldn't like get out. I begged and begged for help when Lance showed up. He was about to, you know him, like tear the whole place down, but then I like phased through the locker and like landed in his arms. Romantic right?"

Gambit was outside the window listening in. He saw Rogue and the rest of the girls sitting there talking and decided to listen in since he liked the topic so much.

"So Rogue it's like your turn although I think we all like know who like your going to like talk about."

His heartbeat quickened he just couldn't wait for her to talk about him. Maybe she'd even mention her dream!

"Well contrary ta all yalls belief this went way back before Mystique adopted me. I was still in Mississippi, but I was in an orphanage at the time an te nun preceding over us took us on a field trip ta the fair. Even then I wasn't good at makin friends so no one wanted ta talk ta me. But I wanted ta ride te horses an te patner I was buddied wit was allergic so I couldn't go … at tat moment. I waited an ditched her and went over there myself. I was ridin Penny fine when I saw tis blonde boy. He fell off an kicked at is horse. Te horse aint licked tat an tried ta buck at him,but I pulled him out te way. Got my arm hurt in te process though … after tat I aint see em again till I was adopted and we had class tagether. Sure we never spoke ta each other to much. But I always did go ta his football games fer support and all an he was there when I needed em as well. He finally was goin ta ask me out when my powers decided ta up an show they selves. I put tat poor boy in a coma an ran fer it. I hope he gets better he's te best football player I'd ever seen."

"Have you talked to him since?" Jean asked.

"No." Rogue answered nearly too quickly.

"You should talk to him Rogue. If you were friends as long as you say you were you should at least end it on a good note. You never know maybe he's still in love with you." Storm added.

"Yeah like maybe you two are like fated to meet again."

"Ya really thank so?" Rogue asked noticing movement on the other side of the door. It had to be him and it was. Gambit was sure he was the only one she actually ever cared about and if he ever saw whoever it was she was talking about he was going to kill him.

"Didn't like what you heard?" Logan whispered at Gambit. He was so distracted that he didn't even realize Logan had came, "Look Gumbo I'll give ya two seconds to leave. If you're still on this property by then I'm going to kill you. In fact I'll give you a head start no need messing with the girls little get together."

Gambit had made it down the stairs when Logan attacked him. By the time he headed home he had another set of scars on his back for Pete to patch up. But he was no quitter. He still had class with Rogue and he was going to torture her every second he could till she got home … maybe even then. Besides he had this strange feeling that Rogue had set this little trap up for him and next time he wouldn't go easy on Logan he was a mutant to and he would gladly like to remind Logan of that fact.

**Class Again .sigh. **

Magically one day her chair had disappeared forcing her to have to sit on Gambit's lap when asked to sit down. It didn't help that he was actually trying to flirt with her more than normal or dress differently everyday to see how she'd take it. Today he had on loose fitting blue jeans a mid sleeve plaid outer shirt and underneath a far too tight wife beater on that looked like it could break any moment. He also had his hair loose today that as of late he decided to let grow out. The only thing that didn't change was his gloves.

"Umm could you two stop mentally making out and help me with the okra and tomatoes today?" Payton asked.

"See Roguey she thinks we'd make a cute couple." He purred at her pulling her closer to his chest before letting her go help core the okra as he helped fix the breading for them. Payton looked at her friend. Rogue had defiantly lost he power in their relationship and she decided that she'd help get it back.

"Hey Rogue want to go shopping with me later?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't asking you Rems!"

"Pardon me madamouiselle, I meant tat I'd simply be accompying you two lovely ladies."

"Oh well why didn't you say so earlier!" she piped up far to optimistically hinting that she had a plan in store for him later.

"Sure I'll go." Rogue finally added accidently dropping yet another thing in the kitchen which had become a near daily occurrence of hers lately. Gambit decided to make himself helpful by bending over her to reach the okra for her. The far t close proximity made her blush and shoot up faster bumping into his … area.

"I could had got it Rogue." He smiled at her sure she was going to have drams of him again tonight looking at Rogue's brick red face.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,… **

Please review thank you. Gambit can be so mean/unfair at times:]


	19. Chapter 19

**Southern Cookin **

**19 **

**Dominance **

They had all waited for everyone to leave before going outside to their own rides when Payton turned around, "I'm sorry I have to do this."

She ignited herself and shot fire blast from each fist. One meant for Rogue's bike and the other for Gambit's. Gambit through a card in her direction which she easily hit with another blast then sent a swirl of fire in his direction before telling Rogue to get in her car. As he was distracted Payton went back to normal and took the wheel heading for a mall in New Jersey.

"Why te hell ya do tat fer!"

"Oh stop your bellyaching! I pulled that little stunt so that he couldn't follow us on his or your bikes. Besides I thin I have a way to help you get pass your dominance problem."

"Dominance problem?"

"You heard me right. See at first you held the power since he was sniffing after you like a lost puppy and was always at armslength from you. You showed no signs of letting up at first ,but then you made a crucial mistake."

"I cant stop myself from dreamin!"

"I know that silly what I'm saying is that he didn't need to know that you dreamt about him. Ever since you had that dream you started acting funny around him thus there was a crumble in your defense."

"An because of tat he been makin my life hell."

"Oh don't act so beat. Rule one never let the opponent know what you're thinking especially in the eyes since they're windows to the soul."

"I messed tat one up got another?"

"Rule two never give up ground without a purpose. Rule three never underestimate the opponent. Rule four know thy opponent."

"Did ya pick all tis up from one of ya books?"

"Shut it. Now in this situation what rules out of the five I mentioned apply to you?"

"You only said four rules."

"Oh and the fifth rule is just in case you fail to abide by the other four rules you have to install upon him the meaning of the Coup de grace."

"Coup de grace?"

"French for f' him up until you get control of your life again."

"I hav a feeling tat ya definitions a bit skewed."

"Don't question teacher! Now which of the five rules applies to your situation … besides the fifth one?"

"Umm? No thy opponent?"

"Exactly. Tell me what your boyfriend's weakness is."

"He aint my boyfriend!"

"You been sitting on his lap for a few days now."

"Fair enough, but I guess his family his weakness."

"Nope try again?"

"Money?"

"Try again."

"Me?"

"Getting warmer."

"Women?"

"Bingo!"

"So wat does tis got ta do wit me?"

"Well he likes woman and what does he like about them? Their charming personality?"

"I see what ya getting at."

"Good."

"But dressing me up aint gonna help at all."

"That's what the enemy wants you to think Rogue. He has a wall too and you need to crumble his like he did yours."

"And showin my tata's more is gonna help."

"Rogue do you have an X-boyfriend or someone who really likes you? If not we can just use a friend of his as a guinea pig …"

"Wait I thank I can find someone." Rogue sighed thinking of Cody.

"Good call him and hand me the phone."

Rogue cycled through her phone numbers and there he was. Of course he didn't know that she had his number. His friend Luke gave it to her so that maybe they could talk so that Cody could stop berating them all about how beautiful she was during football practice. She dialed the number and handed her the phone.

"Oh hello my names Montgomery Shaw …. Nice to meet you Cody …. Well I work for a lost love finder department … oh no this is not for anyone named Clarisse …. Who then? …. Of a fine young lady about your age with … Anna? Oh how did you know I didn't even finish yet …. Settle down so many questions at once! We were thinking about you two having a date at Bechinno's Little Italy this Thursday …. Where is that? Oh in New York City, New York … of course she'll be there … wear what you want … can you make it it is a school day after all …yes ummhmm I understand …. 4:30? Perfect …she'll see you then … bye bye… have a nice day … you too … thanks."

"Well?" Rogue asked as Payton passed her back the phone.

"We need to get you some clothes. Looks like you're going on a date this week."

"Great." Rogue replied sarcastically, "Wat ya getting me … whips an chains?"

"Very funny Rogue, you see your first date with him you'll wear something that says 'hey I haven't seen you in a while but I'd still like to know you'."

"Clothes say all tat?"

"Only if you listen. Let's start off easy with jeans that don't look like they fell off the back of a truck and if I have to see that Lavender shirt of yours one more time I'm going to burn it. Let's try a chartruse how about that? You like green don't you?"

"Im startin ta get a bad feelin bout tis."

"Ok fine you probably enjoy sitting on his lap. Who am I to ruin that?"

"Ok ya win I'll try it your way … fer now."

"Excellent."

Clothes

They had went to every store in the mall without buying anything. Rogue was exhausted. How can this continue to persist? The only thing Payton asked her was what were her ideas on certain things such as color or texture.

"Are we gonna buy anything?"

"Of course we are. I already know what outfit you're getting for your date Thursday, but just one date want do. After he comes around were going to take your dismal Goth wardrobe and make it chic. However, were not going to go off the deep end. Since you're about the whitest thing I ever saw since the invention of the foam plate I highly doubt complementing your skin with pastels will help. However, a little pastel might work on an ear ring or a belt maybe. I prefer darker colors on you but trust when I say purple, green, and black are not the only colors on the rainbow. So in walking you through all these stores I saw what you liked, disliked, and what was livable. You see dressing you in a non concealing red dress just screams an obvious set up and the Rems we both know want fall for that trick … at least not for a long time. So my question to you is what clothes do you consider livable that fits your style and is not already in your closet?"

"Well I like te black high heeled boots. Ya see I aint really a fan of sneakers all though these are okay. I have ta keep te gloves , but I guess I can make them go with the outfit. I hate pink so don't even think along those lines or I'll kill ya. I kinda like dark blue ok ,but if I choose a more stylish look than can I hav te color clothes I want?"

"Yep you sure can. Im glad we're on the same page."

"So how are we gonna make Remy jealous if he don know I was at a date."

"Leave that little detail to me."

"Fine then. We'll see how this plays out."

"Oh and another thing Rogue don't act like you got a plan. It's Monday and you cannot give him even the slightest notion that you're up to something."

"I know I aint stupid!"

"Yeah yeah just remember that dream you had. See that face you made? Keep that up and he want know a thing. So ready to start shopping."

"I never thought I'd say yes ta tat question."

**Thursday **

Rogue went straight home from school today. She'd be skipping cooking class to go on her date with Cody. But what if Cody hated her? What if he wanted revenge? Maybe he just wanted to talk. So many questions swarmed her head as she got dressed in her dark denim pants that were a little tighter at the top than the bottom. Her shirt was sleeveless, black, and went up her neck. Other than that she dressed normally. Taking a deep breathe she left her room and headed downstairs.

"Hey Scott I hate ta botha ya but can ya give me a ride?"

"Sure Rogue, hey I like the new look."

"Thanks."

The car ride was filled with music and the wend rustling through their hair. Scott dropped her off at the Italian restaurant.

"So … do you have a date tonight?"

"No! I mean yes jus please don tell Kitty."

"I wont tell her. Scoutts honor."

He said speeding off into the distance. Rogue opened the door slightly frantic. She scanned over hoping not to see him, but there he was at the farthest back table with his back to the entry. Rogue walked over to him quietly before taking a seat across from her.

It was a little hard for her to imagine that he had changed so much since their encounter. His ocean blue eyes twinkled; his blonde hair was groomed perfectly onto his head slightly reminding her of a young Leonardo Decaprio. He was obviously fit from football and held a perfect than that normal people from the south are famous for. Actually now that she looked at him he looked quite handsome.

"Hey skunk head!"

"I told ya not ta call me tat anymore!"

"Ya know I jus messing wit ya. An ya bout te beautifullest thang in te world I ever seen next ta my gran's buttermilk biscuits."

"You aint never gonna stop talkin bout those biscuits are ya?"

"Nope."

There was a brief silence between the two only broken by the waitress refilling their glasses of water. Once she left Cody decided to speak up.

"So wat did ya do ta me all those months back? Had me out like a light."

"I …"

"Go head tell me I don't care that you're a," he looked around to make sure no one was near by, "a mutant."

"Well actually I aint have my powers till ya asked me ta dance wit ya."

"I hav always been the lucky guy."

"Im sorry fer runnin afterwards. I got scared an moved up here to be with folks who are like me."

"Ya shoulda stayed Rogue. I would had forgivin ya."

Another silence

"So," Cody leant back a little bit releasing a held breathe, " Do ya still hav te same powers?"

"Ya can't ever touch me Cody. It'll kill ya … literally."

"I don't care Rogue I jus wont to be with ya. Ya know after I got out of my coma I asked about you but nobody knew where you were. I searched all off season an after school. Finally I went back ta football. I kinda hopped that one day you'd be there cheering me on again …"

"How come ya don't care wat I did ta ya. Ya should hate me." Rogue asked pulling her arms around her chest and whipping off any spare tears that fell from her eyes."

"Member when we were younger probably bout fifth grade or so when we were at te tree in te bayou an we promised each other forever?"

"We were kids then. Things change Cody. I've changed."

"Tat's te beautiful thang bout life it's always changing, but something's don't change and me an you are one of those things."

"I don't lov ya Cody."

"Well I love you ya crazy critter."

"That's nice."

"Oh I get it. One of these northern boys done caught ya fancy?"

"No!"

"Ya lying Rogue ya cant lie ta me I know you."

**New Motorcycle **

"Ya sure tis te place tat got a bike like mine?"

"Positive." Payton smiled at him. She had brought him to pick a new motorcycle at a dealership that was coincidently right across the street from where Rogue's date was taking place. She made sure to point out nearly every bike save the one's facing the restaurant at first.

Finally she ran and jumped on a red one, "Is this one close enough Rems."

"I don thank so."

"Why not? Take a seat and tell me how it feels to you? Gambit sat down on it. It was nearly identical to his own. Maybe he could work on it a little to fix its few flaws.

"Do you smell that I'm starving! Someone just had to eat all our fried chicken in class today!"

"I aint ate anuthang since yesterday I already told ya tat."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Fine I'll get you sometin. How about a huge meatball so you can choke on it." Gambit mumbled under his breath at her as she took off her shoe and threw it at him.

After a quick argument he went across the street to get some food when he noticed a beautiful woman sitting in the back of the restaurant.

"Tat femme reminds Gambit of his Rogue."

He leaned further to the glass noticing that the girl had a white stripe on her head.

"That is my Roguey!"

He noticed that she was not alone. A man who reminded him of a younger Angel was sitting next to her ruffling her hair on her head and she was laughing. Not threatening, glaring, or attacking the man, but laughing. Instantly Gambit felt anger, if he were Storm the sky would had instantly blackened with constant lightning bolts rippling through the sky, he felt jealous. He knew he was shaking for anger. Not once had he hated somebody so much. His eyes grew a deeper red, the outlines of his body held a pinkish hew, and small pebbles were lifting around him.

He had never felt such power emitting from his body since before he had sinister take it away. Then he noticed his reflection and relaxed. He would not let this bother him. For all he know 'it' could be another relative on Mystique's side of the family. Mybe he was a new X-Men? Either way he would find out just not at this minute.

Growling and or swearing to himself he rejoined Payton by the bikes.

"Well where's the food?"

"They aint hav notin good ta eat. Let's go."

Payton nodded. On the way home she smiled inwardly. Sure she was talking about motorcycles with Gambit ,but what she was really thinking was about her plan and it had moved smoothly. Gambit was not as composed as he once was. They were defiantly going in the right direction.

**Watermelon Salad **

The girls were cubing the watermelon this time chatting about Fushiji Yuji. Gambit was roughly chopping arugula to go in the salad imagining each piece was that guys head.

"So where were you yesterday Rogue?" Gambit asked softly trying to keep the rage out his voice.

Rogue felt his question was more of a command before responding to him, "An ole friend of mines back from Mississippi came by an we had lunch tagether."

"Really? What's his name?" Payton asked pretending to not know.

"Cody."

"Will he be droppin by again."

"I don know maybe … I hope so." Rogue responded realizing his grip on his knife was so tight she was sure it would leave an engraving in his hand. She also noticed his murderous look. Also she did happen to notice that not once today did he mention her dream. Perfect.

Gosh this chpt. Is a long one for me. Please Review thanks. And tell me do you think the girls plans will work or will Gambit come out on top. Oh and for this story's sake imagine that Rogue and Cody have been friends for a while


	20. Chapter 20

**Southern Cookin **

**20 **

**The Love Bellow **

1:00 A.M. flashed across his watch. He remained perched in his tree carefully watching over the mansion. All the lights were off meaning the inhabitants were asleep including his nemesis that he had come to know as Cody.

It had all started a month ago with the two just catching up on things at an Italian restaurant, but things started to change for Remy. Rogue started to grow her hair out and talk more during class. After a while she would smile with a far off look on her face which he knew meant that she was thinking about him. Then during class it was always 'Cody this' or 'Cody that'. He knew from that moment on that things were not going his way. He had lost control somewhere and needed to get it back.

So he tried sneaking up on her or leaving her flowers which didn't work because Cody was always a step ahead taking Rogue on dates, buying her clothes, giving her flowers and what not. It had become infuriating.

That is why he had taken up night watch. It was Spring Break and Cody would be there for two weeks! Two weeks of running around the mansion to constantly earn the affections of his beloved. He hated leaving her especially with him so late nights became a routine. He did not care if he came home dog tiered or if Magneto yelled at him for sleeping through a briefing. He did not care that he often fell asleep in his cooking class nor did he care what the other mutants thought about him. He had tried near endlessly to get her back day after day, week after week and so on.

Looking back he would had done things differently. He wouldn't have tried to get on Rogue's bad side to get attention from her. Also he would have been more assertive. He would have told her he loved her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Now however his life had changed. Never had he realized how much he wanted no needed her.

This situation reminded him of what his father had asked him. Was he man enough to walk away from her now that he lost her? Hell no! He refused to believe that that country boy was better for her than him. He had to remind her that they had something that no one else had.

"Back again Gumbo?" Logan asked sitting at the base of the tree.

"Yeah I'm back again. Maybe ya should consider givin me a room now?"

"Nice try kid. I don't think so." Logan replied. After a while this had become habitual for the pair. As soon as the sun set Gambit would show up. A few hours later Logan would show up to watch him. It had vexed Logan as to why he always came back. He had always taken Gambit as a low life scumbag that frequented many young women's beds. At first he believed that his interests in Rogue were purely physical, but now he wasn't so sure.

Gambit used to always have this confident air about him. Now he looked defeated. His hair was always sloppy like his overall appearance. His hand shook violently from withdraw. Logan was sure the kid had probably forgotten all about smoking in his quest for Rogue. Also Logan used to could only smell him coming, never hear him, but know he walked with heavy feet everywhere he went.

"Just give up kid. She doesn't want you anymore."

"The femme needs me an I need her."

"Believe what you want Gumbo."

**Bland Food **

"Try this one." Payton had made at least six red velvet cakes by now and Gambit didn't like any of them.

"I don lik tis one either? Is Rogue wit Cody again?"

Payton nodded causing him to pale. Her plan had worked perfectly. Now it was time for phase two. After class she bought him to her place. Gambit was almost sickened by all the half naked Sesshomaru and Toya posters, but other than that everything looked fine.

She lead him to the living room with a table that had two unlit candles on it.

"Nice place. Look if ya wanna do Gambit Gambit doesn't feel like it right now maybe later."

He got hit with a small fire ball that he quickly put out.

"Can you get your head out of the gutter for five minutes? Hmph men." She huffed as she sat back down across from him.

"So why am I here?"

.SMACK.

"Pussy!"

"You aint need ta hit an make fun of me. Ya kno wat I thank. I thank ya got anger management problems!"

"Sigh, what happened to the Remy that would attack me back if I hit him?"

"it's jus not nice ta hit a lady."

"This new Remy is so full of excuses."

"Wat's ya point?"

"Rogue's never going to take a pussy like you back. Always whining and complaining like a little bitch. And look at you. You're a mess. You should consider yourself lucky that anyone would want to talk to you looking like that not to mention the smell."

"I don stink."

"Yes you do."

"No I don."

"Yes you do."

"Stop it or …"

"Or you are going to what? Sit here and glare at me then run off to Rogue. Ohh I'm scared now!"

Gambit glared at her and sat down receiving yet another smack across the face.

"Now the reason I brought you here was to help you get Rogue back. You see it is my understanding that Cody and Rogue go together like cereal and spoiled milk. But I think you and Rogue are like to pieces of the same puzzle."

"So you want ta help me?"

"Yep."

"You got a strange way of showing it."

"I'll take that snide remark as a complement."

"So wat do I need ta do? I'll do anything!"

"So eager padawan, but first tell me what have you learned since Cody arrived?"

"Learned? Well damn let me guess. I aint even see him comin. He jus up an appeared. I aint thank she could leave us … me so easily. But now tat she did everthangs different. She don't look at me like she used to. She's different now. But I always loved her the way she was then."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No."

"I may not be a genius but I'm smart enough to tell you that she isn't a mind reader."

"Ya tink jus tell me how I can get er back!"

"Easy peasy. Just win her back the way, get this, win her back the way that Remy would."

"But everything I tried aint been workin!"

"I'm talking about Remy. Not the pansy in front of me."

" 'Nough wit te insults."

"You know when I met you you were like this candle," Payton set the wick on fire, "So full of life and unpredictable. Who knew what move you were going to make next, but now you're different," she picked the second candle in her hand and melted it completely, "Now you are like this candle … without a wick, without a purpose, without life."

**Good Morning**

The rain soaked his trench coat as he walked home. The sounds of people, places, and things were just a blur to him. All he could think about was hat Payton had said to him and Rogue. As he walked a truck sped by, splashing water upon him. He turned to his left to walk under the shelter offered by abandoned work spaces.

He whipped the water off his face as he looked at his self in the glass windows. At first he didn't notice a differnce. He was still the same guy he was before all this started, but then he actually saw himself. He looked bad really bad. He had tons of split ends no longer holding its sexy messy shape. His eyes sung with defeat and insecurity. His hands were shaking from lack of cigarettes. His trench coat as closed instead of exposing his muscular chest. He missed belt loops and his socks ere on backwards.

"Wat te hell … happened to me?" he whimpered looking at the huge bags under his eyes which made him look considerably older. In his pockets were Starmucks receipts and bubblegum wrappers. No cards, no extendasticks, no weapons of any sort.

And now that he thought about it he hadn't smoked or drunk alcohol, flirt, smile, sleep/eat regularly, and had intercourse in weeks. Rogue had completely and utterly defeated him. No one had made him feel like this before, that even though she was not dead; he felt her loss when she was not around him.

Remy knew at that moment that, back in New Orleans hen he told his father that he loved her he was lying. Love to him at the time was measured by his attraction for her. He often dreamed of taking her, but now that he as losing her it wasn't her good looks that kept him coming back. Sure that helped, but what he really thought of was the way she would tuck that one loose strand of grey hair behind her ears, or how her eyes could go from adorable to hell in seconds, or her personality, or how she fought, or just the feel of her nearby, or how the scent of the maple tree that she licked to read books under clung to her collar. Hat he always admired about her was her determination, so many things have went wrong in her life … really wrong but she still continues on although she hates to admit that she needs help from time to time and other hat knots about her.

Gambit decided that tonight he was going to rest up and if anyone as stupid enough to wake him up it would be hell to pay. And when he'd wake up he'd fix his hair, wash up, and get himself back together. He knew what he needed to do and all his bellyaching would help no one.

**XxX.. ..**

Hey thanks for reading! Please review. Oh and my 'W' key kept sticking so if I miss any words like that sorry. Hope yall liked it. And yes I had to teach Gambit a lesson. Tears.

By the way … do yall think I update to fast?


	21. Chapter 21

**Southern Cookin **

**21**

**A Rogue's Tale **

**WEEK 1 **

Rogue did as she was told. She moved like a roller coaster. Starting off slow then going fast with how she showed her affections for Cody in front of Gambit. It gave her significant pleasure at how he would chop his blade don harder than usual in class or how his mask would crumble into a face of pure rage. She believed that's what he deserved for embarrassing her and playing with her emotions.

**Week2 **

Things had gone by smoothly, but Cody was starting to annoy her. She used to laugh at the same things he did, see things the same way he did, they used to be perfect for each other, but when she sat next to him she felt like she was sitting next to a stranger. It took her a few days to realize that she was the stranger. Cody was still the same Cody he used to be since childhood.

With him around she was overeager to go to class to see Remy, but although his body was there she felt like his person was starting to grow distant. However, she fixed that by mentioning Cody a bazillion times more than necessary to get a rise out of him and he always took the bait.

**Week3 **

Rogue had just finished yet another 'date' with Cody and introduced him to her new family. They took to him well even Logan, but it didn't feel right. She walked towards the beach in her red dress scanning the trees for him. Of course he popped out. She had expected him to yell at her or demand to know about Cody instead he begged her to take him back and got her some cheap Kroger flowers.

She took them from him and wadded into the water before tossing them into the ocean. This was not the man that she had began to care for. Once again she had the feeling of a stranger being nearby except this time he was the stranger, not her. What was the point?

**Week4 **

Logan had invited Cody to stay during school break much to Rogue's displeasure. It was not that Cody was a bad guy. In truth he was kind, sincere, and friendly. He would be the perfect husband to have the white picket fence, 2 ½ kids, cars, and dog with the stay at home wife. But Rogue didn't want that not that she ever did.

It had taken her a while to admit but she actually liked Gambit in a more than friend like way and she missed him. Screw the plan she wanted Gambit back, but how? At first she wanted him to suffer and she still does, but now things have changed. Everyone had gotten to like Cody, accept him, Logan obviously wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law, Kitty was already planning their wedding. What to do what to do. She decided to call Payton.

"Plans off."

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

"But te plan as your idea!"

"I know. Oh well that was a nice chat see you later!"

"Wait don't hang up! Ya good fer notin …"

"Bye bye!"

**Present Day **

It had been two days since she talked to Payton. Her friends plus Cody all went out to the local drive in. Rogue pretended to feel ill so that she could stay home when really all she wanted to do was have a break from everyone. She looked over her right shoulder at the moonlight that reminded her of her time in New Orleans which reminded her of him.

Sighing she decided to go get a snack in the kitchen. As she was trying to find something that Kurt had not eaten yet she heard a door closing.

"Anyone there?" she asked walking around with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries towards the front door. There was no one there then she heard footsteps on the steps behind her. Once again she turned and saw nothing.

She chased the noises around till she was back to her room. Sitting her fruit down she checked the premises. Seeing nothing she ate her fruit again turning on the tv flipping through channels. After an hour of being bored she walked out of her room to get a grape juice. She came back to an off tv. She assumed that she unsubconciously turned the tv off and pushed the power button. When it didn't come on she checked to see that it was plugged up. Seeing that it was she flicked the switch on the wall.

Apparently the power was off. Then she heard her window was shut and went to see if there was anything and or one on the other side of it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but before she could do anything she was flung onto her bed. Not seeing who her assailant was she blindly through a pillow and jumped back on her floor.

Using her peripheral senses she didn't hear anything or see anything. The only person who could sneak up on her like that was was …

"Oww get off of me!"

"Hush now Anna it's jus me."

"Wat te hell ya doin here swamprat!"

"We need ta talk."

"No we don't … let me go Remy!" Rogue struggled against the man that had hog tied her against the cold floor.

He roughly turned her over to face him, "We are talkin right now an ya gonna listen to me."

"Do I have a choice! Wait till Logan …"

"Oh don't go worrying ya pretty little head over em. Unless ya friends flying it's gonna be a while before anyone's gonna be coming back."

"Wat ya do to em!"

"It's mo like wat I did to their rides."

"Wat ever let me go grr."

"Like I said we gotta talk."

"Look Remy I know you're jealous of Cody …"

"Yeah I was," he interjected, "but then I realized sometin."

"Realized wat?"

"I realized tat I aint got no reason ta be jealous."

"An why not!"

"Cause ya love me jus as much as I love you."

"No I don't! Now let me go or I swear tat ya gonna regret it."

"No, you love me an I'm gonna tell ya why. I'm te only one tat understands ya Anna an ya know it. When you hav me ya don need nobody else an I know tat ya thank of me as much as I thank of you!"

"Tat aint true!"

"Yes it is an I aint bout ta let ya lie bout us anymore!"

"I'm not lying."

"Really? Then tell Gambit why ya all alone by yaself an not wit te others? Tell me why ya look so depressed? Then tell me why ya dream about me? Tell me why ya helped me after I kidnapped you? Tell me why ya never snitch on me when ya know tat I'm spying on ya? Tell me why ya keepin Cody at arms length? Tell me why ya so ashamed ta be with ya friends? I'll tell ya. It's because ya been lying ta them about Cody when ya really want me."

"Fine I … I care bout ya but there's so many secrets beteen us. How do I know tat I realy knot e real you?"

"Wat don't ya already know? I was engaged but never married, I sleep wit at least six woman a week tat was until I met you then it went don ta two but lately there's been no one an trust when I say I want no one but you, I have a tattoo on my left butt cheek wat? I killed people. I gave half my powers away ta a lunatic who's got a fetish fer black makeup . Anythang else ya want ta know?"

"Gross ya probably got diseases."

"Very funny Anna."

"Look there sometin I been meaning ta tell ya. It's about te Cody thang."

"Ya don't need ta tell me."

"Yes I do!"

"Payton set te whole thang up didn't she?"

"How'd ya figure tat out?"

"It occurred ta me the other day. I was beat an desperate then she told me ta get ya back. An I doubt tat yer tat conniving ta go out of ya way ta teach me a lesson."

"Maybe e should teach her a lesson."

"I was thanking te same thing chere."

"So are ya going ta untie me now?"

"No. I need ya ta know how I felt." Gambit said leaning closer to her.

"Wa … wat are ya doing Remy?" she asked already knowing the answer. He leaned closer to her moving her hair out of her face gently breathing on her soft pale skin before putting his lips on hers in a fiery kiss.

He held on as long as he could. He felt the drain. Rogue must had used what power she had token from him to set her hands free. He expected her to push him off. Instead she held him closer. While he was still awake he pulled her closer, tighter, then he felt nothing.

Rogue on the other hand, once she got pass the kiss that is, she was going through Gambit's memories. She felt how he felt over the month. How he felt for her made her cry. As she moved herself from him she sat him on her bed.

She could carry him home, but she didn't want to be apart from him anymore. So she decided to lay him on her bed and sleep next to him. She didn't care if anyone caught them together. Right now she felt whole and happy. A feeling she rarely had now a days.

**xXx ….. **

Hoped yall liked it. Please review. Okay yes I'll admit I stole … 'borrowed' the title and now their back together yey except Rogue still hasn't admitted that she loved him .sigh.

P.S. 'W' key still acting up sorry


	22. Chapter 22

**Southern Cookin **

**22**

**Back Again **

_Meanwhile, _

"Why is it that you want to help me?" Magneto asked the silver eyed woman that sat on his desk.

"You want your most valued employee back and I want to help you to help myself. It is … a shame that the red head will have to pay for the sins of another. It is not honorable."

"Sins, what sins?"

"Today people call me Lady Deathstrike, but in Kyoto my name was Fei, Ikokoru Fei. One day a man with metal claws, the one you called Logan appeared. We quickly fell in love. Or at least that was until he murdered my father and turned his back on my village … on me. I went in search of him to get my revenge. All my searching ended up with Colonel Striker. He promised me he'd help me, but he made me like this. His slave. But I got away. My resolve is made of unbreakable steel Magneto. Are you still sure that you want to do this? Double cross me and I assure you your daughters head will be the least of your worries!"

Magnetos interlaced fingers covered the smirk that he was giving the woman. Gambit's personal life had become a bit of a problem for him especially as of late. It was no secret what or rather whom ailed his most valued Acolyte. Rogues loss will empower his cause. As much as he would hate to see such a talented young girl lay to waste like that it was necessary. He had decided to put the pair on the same plane out to Egypt while they do some recon on the new pyramids Apocalypse formed. Unbeknownst to them she would be on bored and then both of their problems would be solved.

"Yes I still want to go through with the plan."

"Good."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

"I can guess with fair accuracy."

"So can I, don't fret this will soon be over … for the both of us."


	23. Chapter 24

**Southern Cooking **

**23 **

**A Change **

The morning sun cast beams of light over the pair. They had been awake for hours now but neither wanted to move. Rogue enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around hers while Remy took pleasure in their closeness. Finally, opening her eyes she saw that it was nearly noon on Gambit's watch. She was sure that they were all home. She had heard noises surprised that the one noise she didn't hear was Logan breaking down her door.

She knew Logan would be angry, but she didn't care. She knew that Cody would be hurt, but she tried to tell him that they were just friends. She didn't think the others would care to much and if they did she didn't care. Last night something had happened between the two. He could no longer just remain a friend to her. She loved him, but she wasn't about to tell him that yet but she had a feeling he already knew that.

"Ya hungry?"

"I can jus go an get sometin …"

"No, I want ya ta stay right where ya are. I'll bring up sometin." She said leaving him and heading downstairs to the kitchen like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She half expected everyone to point fingers at her with Logan as the ring leader.

She opened the fridge. The only ones awake were Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby. Inside the fridge were a few eggs so she scrambled them with chopped onions and a heavy dose of pepper. She also popped two pieces of toast for him since she didn't want any and grabbed a few bottles of OJ before heading back upstairs.

Unfortunatly as she turned the corner Logan was waiting for her.

"Mornin stripes"

"Mornin Logan."

"I want to talk to you about your little visitor."

"Wat about em?"

"He didn't ask permission to stay the night and even if he did he certainly should not be in the girls section."

"It's not like we did anythang Logan."

"Yeah I saw that. This time he didn't do anything Rogue, but next time he's alone with you there's no telling what he'll do."

"An wat can he do ta me exactly?"

"This will hurt Cody's feelings you know."

"Ya win some ya lose some. Excuse me te eggs getting cold."

**The First Meeting **

Rogue came down a little later with Remy to see him to the door and to talk to the Professor about him so that he can stop sneaking through windows. As he was about to open the door he stopped and glared, his eyes accenting his anger. She wondered what his problem is until she turned around and saw Cody walking towards them. Damn.

"Good morning Anna," Cody smiled at her before all to politely asking, "And who's tis?"

The door handle long forgotten he stepped closer to Rogue interlacing their hands, " Te names Gambit, I'm Rogue's man."

Rogue glared at his bluntness then wanted to roll her eyes as Cody took an aggressive step closer, "Tat's funny cause Rogue's my girl."

She wished that she was anywhere but here but there they were fighting over her; at least it was with their words. Glancing upward she saw the all to nosey Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Tabatha, Aimara, Bobby, Storm, Logan, and just about anyone else who was home was present.

"Tat's not wat she told me las night."

"Wat ya do it her las night!"

"We jus talked Cody."

"Sure I believe tat!"

"Wat ya callin my woman a whore now?"

"I ain't callin Rogue anything!"

"Tat wasn't wat it sount like."

"Hmpf an how can she be your woman? I aint see ya round these las few weeks."

"I was gone fer a little while," he shrugged, "I should thank ya fer babysittin er fer a little while."

"I aint babysat her! She wanted ta be wit me!"

"Oh really? She was bored of yer sorry ass before she even left Mississippi. Why ya thank she aint called?"

"But someone did call!"

"Yeah one of Rogue's nosey girlfriends."

"Tat don't matter. I'm better an ya know it! I can provide fer her."

"And I cant."

"Logan told me bout ya. You aint notin but a low down tief! How ya gonna take care of er while ya pitpocketin it's te recession ya know? I don't thank she want ta make a livin out a family dollar store."

"You'd be surprised at how much money a tief can make. I could put ya through college jus off of one job."

"Yeah if ya survive."

"I here aint I?"

"Tat's 'nough yall two." Rogue intervened but to no avail. They both paused for a moment glaring at each other. The silence was followed by a few swares. Cody's face was red and he had enough. He turned to Rogue.

"Rogue," Cody pleaded, "Tell him ya love me."

"I don't love ya Cody. I tried ta tell ya." Rogue told him softly hoping to calm him down.

"Well then what about him?" Cody yelled at her still fuming.

"Who?" Rogue pretended to be dumb.

"Ya know ho I'm talkin bout Anna!"

"She lov me she jus wont admit it yet." Gambit smiled at him before asking, "How far hav ya gotten wit er?"

"We date each other why?" Cody added nonchalantly.

"Oh because Rogue and I kiss ow wat ya do tat fer!" he turned his attention to Rogue who just elboed him in the ribs. Kitty was giggling you could tell she couldn't wait to interview Rogue when all this was over.

"I aint stupid. I know ya cant touch her. He lying right Anna?" Cody asked his blue eyes staring at her. She wished she could lie to him ,but she couldn't. After going a fe moments without getting an anwer he took it as a yes then charged at Gambit. Gambit easily dodged him not even bothering to waste his time of the football player.

"Dammit hold still!" Cody complained. Scott was about to intervene when Logan told him to stay put. Finally hen it looked like Cody had exhausted himself Gambit stood still about to say something to Rogue when a fist collided with his face. Gambits cool demeanor broken, he took off the trench coat and turned around punching him hard in the nose then in the jaw causing him to bleed. Cody tackled him into a wall. Gambit threw him off and knocked Cody over. The fist fight went on for nearly fifteen minutes until Gambit had just completely lost control of his emotions, sitting on top of Cody punching him with one fist then the other repeatedly till Logan pulled him off.

Rogue ran to help Cody up but he slapped her hand away favoring the door handle and left. Gambit and Logan were arguing looking as if they were both ready to tear each other's favces off. Some of the students were happy cheering that the boyfriend they picked had won so they got some money and those who choose wrong like Bobby looked depressed. Storm was glaring at Logan for trying to instigate another fight. Scott gave Logan the 'I was going to stop them before Cody got his ass kicked but you stopped me dumb ass look'. Kitty however was starring directly at Rogue whispering something in Kurt's ear. Rogue herself thought about beeting her head against a wall until she bled to death ,but decided it better to stop Logan before he killed the person she had wanted to win the fight.

"Logan haven't there been enough fightin taday?" Rogue stood next to him.

"I told you Rogue that that boy was going to get his feelings hurt."

"Oh so all tis is my fault."

"Pretty much."

"No one was askin you Remy."

"Rogue I know your young and attracted to the bad guy image ,but when you get older you'll realixe your mistake. I'm trying to save you from getting hurt in the future ok kid?"

"Logan ya know I love ya more than buttered cornbread ,but ya cant live my life fer me Logan. An if it makes ya feel better, if in 10 or so years you were right than ya can tell me I told ya so promise."

"Nope."

"Logan ya aint fightin him!"

"Let em fight me Rogue, sides te only thang he got going fer him is tat his fancy butter knives." Gambit said readying himself for another fight.

"Want to run that by me again Gumbo!" Logan said extending his claws.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh thank God! Professor yer here!" Rogue smiled and that's kind of how her Spring Break started. Gambit was allowed to visit Rogue during the daylight hours provided he don't do anything sneaky and leave Logan alone. Kitty kept trying to get information from her which had become rather annoying for Rogue causing her to use her powers more than usual. The girls loved watching Gambit whenever he dropped by. Gambit nearly forgot he was working for Magneto since he rarely left her side. They both tried to trick Payton but she was already five steps ahead of them and saw through their scheming. Rogue tried to convince her to join the Xmen but she refused. Shnookie was happy to have her top students in happy spirits. And all seemed to go by well for the first week. The next week they would have to separate and go scouting, but for no Rogue felt that all was well for once. Little did she know the dangers that hovered around the corner.

**xXX ….. **

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR SOME REASON YALL GOT AN UNFISHED VERSION, BUT HERE'S THE REST! ENJOY**

Looks like Gambit's starting to join the family … or at least Rogue. I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter? (well I know but you don't)

Ok I won't lie I think the conversation between the boys could had been better. Oh well hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!


	24. Chapter 23

**Southern Cooking **

**24 **

**Deathstrike **

The Acolytes and the Xmen awaited their assigned jobs. Magneto had recently found out information of a few tombs that may contain a way to destroy Apocalypse so the teams needed to be split.

"Bobby, Amara, Pyro, Kitty you will have the pyramid in South America, Scott, Sabertooth, Kurt, Tabatha you will be stationed at the pyramid in China, Jean, Charles, Colossus, and myself will be checking out the tomb's of the An'Srir tribe in Tebet, Beast, Logan, Gambit, Rogue , you will be going to Egypt. I trust you all know how important that it is to receive as much information as we can on these pyramids. The fate of the world rest upon our shoulders. You are dismissed."

Magneto finished his speech waving everyone off. It was early in the morning and in three hours they would depart. Logan went back to his room to have a beer before today's more likely uneventful work. Once he opened his door he saw Ikokoru aka Deathstrike going through his drawers. He paused looking at her. She then grabbed something that belonged to him and fled. Logan knew he still had three hours so he decided to chase after her.

After about an hour he lost her trail by the marina until he saw her bored a ship. He followed her inside until she was cornered in a room with her back facing him.

"Why would you betray me Logan!" she spat at him angrily.

"I didn't know he was your father Ikokoru."

"Lies! All lies! You knew and you wanted to hurt me is that it."

"No I loved you Ikokoru."

"What is love to you but deceit and lies!" she turned to him and walked past him to lock the door before going back to her original standing position with her back towards him.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"So that no one can here you scream when I gut you like a fish Logan! You shall know the suffering that you caused me! The burden that your very existence places upon my shoulders!"

Magneto watched from the outside. His plan was working swimmingly. He knew that Mystique would never agree to help kill Rogue that is why he had to lie to her. Why he told her that Logan was the one keeping Rogue away from her and that by being Ikokoru she'd have a chance at killing him. What they both didn't know was that as they spoke knock out gas was flooding onto the ship. He had already used his powers to deal with any loose cracks.

"What's (cough) (cough) going on here?" Logan said but his companion had already passed out. He made his way for the door weakly before falling asleep just out of reach.

**3 ½ hrs. later **

"I wonder what is taking our dear friend Logan such a long time?" Beast questioned looking at his watch. All other groups had been gone. Rogue was worried, but now was not the time to look for him. Knowing Logan if there was no fun to be had he probably was playing hooky or just decided he was sick and tired of Gambit. Either way it was time to go.

"I thank we should get goin,"

"I believe we should but before we go I was wondering should I take my med pack with me. I know it's for emergencies only, but all were doing is scouting. What do you two suggest?"

"Bring it. It's better to not need it and have it than to need it an not hav it." Gambit suggested.

"Point taken."

"Great well I'm flyin!"

"Rogue I know you have come far in your studies but I believe it best to let me fly us there."

"Fine lets jus go already." Rogue huffed as she sat back in the back seat of the chopper like a small child while the guys were in the front two.

As time passed they had all grew silent. In an X-chopper Egypt was still a good few miles away so Rogue closed her eyes for a minute thinking about what Kitty was going to torture them with for dinner tonight. After twelve hours Beast had finally announced that they were landing. Both men facing forwards taking in the normal sights of Egypt.

Rogue as about to respond when she felt a cold hand cover her mouth, steadying her movements, "Tell Logan that this was from Ikokoru." The woman whispered so only Rogue could hear her before stabbing her five claws through Rogue's chest quickly.

Gambit heard the sound of Rogue coughing and the sound of water. Hoping she didn't use the bathroom on herself he turned around to see a sight he wished he hadn't.

"Rogue!" he shouted causing Beast to turn and look also. He immediately started to land the plane. Deathstrike smiled at Gambit's charged cards in his hand. She knew that he wouldn't throw them when there was a high chance of hitting Rogue. So she laughed at him before opening the door and jumping out landing in the Nile.

Gambit ran to Rogue to lift her up. Her eyes were not focused and her breaths were coming out shorter. Her body felt limp in his arms.

"Beast do sometin!" he yelled. Beast had already put the plain on autopilot patching a call over his comlink to Storm ho remained at home as he looked over Rogue.

"This is awful." Beast said to no one unparticular.

"Ya thank do somtin!"

"I am trying!" Beast yelled back. He looked at Rogue. She was losing blood … a lot of it and fast.

"Beast what is it?" storm asked over the comlink.

"Rogue has been injured I need you to get the emergency room ready if we make it back!"

"If?"

"If she survives that long." Beast said gravely. Storm did as commanded while telling all the other to come home. Gambit didn't want to hear that Rogue was dying.

"Rogue …. Rogue." He tried to communicate with her. After a few more times she started speaking to him.

"Gambit …" her voice was raspy.

"Rogue you can hear me!"

"Course (cough) I can (cough) wit ya yellin soo (cough) loudly." She whispered to him although their eyes never directly met. Her coughing had grown intense. Blood was pooling. If he touched her or even if beast did they would instantly pass out. Because of her powers they couldn't help her ,but Logan could but he was miles, not to mention hours away.

"Beast," Storm shouted, "I have tried to locate Logan but all efforts have failed. I know the choppers move slowly so I have sent the blackbird after you guys. Will she be well Beast?" Storm asked calmly but the quiver in her voice didn't help her resolve.

Gambit had to turn Rogue on her side to let the blood run out of her mouth. The situation was growing direr by the second. Beast set away on closing her wounds. At least her heart wasn't struck. He had managed to stop the external bleeding but Rogue was still not responsive.

"Remy."

"Yes Anna!"

"I thought tat wit tis being our last (cough) moments tagether tat I'd tell ya tat I loved ya (cough)."

"Well?"

"(cough) I still aint gonna (cough*4) tell ya." She smiled at him eekly before passing out.

"We're going to need a lot of blood to save her."

"Than take mine!"

"Your blood may not be a match! You may do more harm to her than help her!"

"I don't give a damn! If she dies then at least I can say that I tried now jack me up!"

"The supplies for a blood transfusion are on the Blackbird.'

"Well tats jus convenient aint it!"

"Your arguing with me will not help her!"

"You treating her like she gonna die aint helpin either!"

"Hank," this time the Professor's voice came over the comlink, "Calm down! We see you now. Magnus ill move her over to our ship and I suggest you all do the same. Leave the chopper on auto pilot."

"Finally a doctor tat's helpful!" Gambit hissed at Beast as her carefully lifted Rogue so that Magneto could easily move them onto the blackbird.

The Professor was told of how bad it was from Storm but seeing it was harder than hearing about it. He saw them try to perform a blood transfusion. Jean was crying in her seat hysterically next to Peter. The Blackbird had a heart monitor. The moment she as hooked up you could tell how bad it was. It was weak and slow. The space between each beat as filled with Gambit reassuring Rogue in French and English, cries, and the thrustors picking up on the jet.

**Meanwhile **

Logan woke up with a throbbing headache. He stood looking at the woman that still lay unconscience on the floor.

"Mystique." Growled then cut his way out of the ship. Then his comlink went off.

"Yep."

"Logan where the hell are you at at a time like this!"

"Storm I ..,"

"That doesn't matter! Rogue's dying and she'll need your healing powers. GET-HOME-NOW!"

**Jet Mind **

"If this is indeed working Gambit then her heat beat will quicken. If inbetween 10 seconds her heart beat doesn't return she is going to die." Beast said solemnly. It seemed even the air in the jet had quieted to the machine. The Professor decided to try to help by going into her mind. Hopefully he could pull her out of the darkness that he sensed.

1

…

2

…

In Rogue's mind all was black except for the furthest place away looked like an eclipsed sun. On either side of it in a v shape like a perspective painting were the people that she touched. On the left hand side of the sun was Cody. Across from him was Mystique. They both started out in color and then faded into the back drop.

3

…

4

…

A few more people past her then she heard a voice saying, "Like he knows about you he won't like touch you or anything." But at the moment she couldn't remember who said it or whose faces were passing. She saw a guy with red sunglasses. Then she heard the screech of a bird and for a split second light crossed her vision as a phoenix came to life. It left a quickly as it appeared.

5

…

6

…

7

…

The faces went by faster with ownerless voices.

"Oh I'm kinda already going with someone."

"Did your mother ever teach you not to pick on girls."

"We have a Rogue."

8

…

"Nothing stops me I'm raw power!"

"Yeah, I'm done alright."

9

…

The images began to slow along the last face. She could not recognize the face but as the darkness consumed him his red eyes began to glow. Then it hit her. She was dying. She was leaving him. She didn't want this to happen. She tried to reach for him. His hand was extended but it was to late she was falling. No one could save her

…

9.3

…

"Rogue."

"Professor!" Rogue cried reaching for his hand. "I can't reach!"

…

9.4

…

"Try harder you can do it." He called to her. Their hands grazed each other and finally she reached him.

9.5

…

A beat shot pass the monitor temporarily calming the inhabitants of the jet. She would … at the very least make it home alive.

**xXx …. **

Well … I believe the title was near perfect for this chapter. I hope Rogue survives …. Tell me what ya'll thank. Please review ;]


	25. Chapter 25

**Southern Cooking **

**25 **

**A Change of Plans **

Logan had ran back as fast as he could to the institute. He nearly broke the doors open to get to her. He touched her but for once in her life it didn't work. She could not heal. Charles tried to tell him that she was too weak and to give her a day or two to recuperate. Logan was angry. He wanted to blame Mystique, he wanted to blame Gambit, he wanted to blame Beast, but even he knew pointing fingers would not help. He had found out with Gambit did for her to keep her alive this long and he was thankful.

At present he sat outside. Outside you ask? He wanted to be at her side but he was far too angry to settle himself down. As upset as he was for letting Mystique trick him he was most upset at Rogue. Upset that even when she was about to die she wouldn't let no one help her. He knew that her present condition wasn't her fault that her powers weren't her fault, but once again he found himself utterly useless. And to add insulyty to injury Gambit wasn't so consumed in his anger that he couldn't help her for he as the one in there comforting her when it should had been him.

"Half pint?" Logan had smelled Kitty's scent for nearly three hours now.

"Are you like ok ?" Kitty timidly asked him at a safe distance away from his claws. Logan could smell the fear rippling off of her. It wasn't like she didn't have a reason. He even attacked the Professor after he found out that he couldn't help Rogue so it was smart of her to keep her guard up.

"Im fine kid. Get some rest."

"No I can't leave Kurt and you alone not to like mention everyone else. By the way who's Deathstrike?"

"An X-girlfriend." He growled causing her to run back to the others. Then he smelled Gumbo.

"I thought I'd take a break," he mentioned pulling out his pack of cigarettes, "Why don't ya go in there an see her an don't break anything."

**OUTSIDE **

"Hey Payton I need a favor." He asked his friend over the phone while tossing his unused cancer sticks to the ground.

"Oh now you want my help."

"This is serious," he said plunging into the story of how Rogue had gotten injured.

"I cant believe your country ass did not see fit to tell me sooner!"

"Look I need ya help I thank I know who's behind all this and you'd be te one person tat no one'll see comin."

"What do you need?"

"I figure Mags wanted ta stop me seein Rogue by permanently dealin wit te problem. It only makes since tat it could be him. Sure tis Deathstrike chick may had wanted revenge, but how did she get past all of us ta find out not only te day we were leavin, but also which chopper e were takin, and by what time we'd be arriving in Egypt."

"Makes since."

"Also, coincidentally te one person who could had smelled her out so happinly didn't make it on te plane. Now tat I thank bout it Mags could had did a better job. He shoulda known tat using Mystique as a diversion for Logan would only lead people ta question him."

"So … how do I fit into all this?"

"Deathstrike's gonna come back an your gonna stop her."

"By what cross dressing as Logan?"

"Im quite sure ya can be … creative when te time calls for it. Ya can hide out in te beach caves under te mansion. If she sniffs ya out I bet she'd jus mistake you as another student here."

"Oh I see what you're doing. If I keep her out of the loop than if Magneto wants Rogue dead he has to do it himself. I assume she's being guarded."

"By Logan no less."

"Logan?"

"He's made of metal an Magneto can manipulate metal."

"Gotcha, so should I come over now."

"Now would be good see te way I think it it'll take her from now bout three hours ta get here. When she does your job'll be to distract her. All te fire will draw everyone outside except for Logan an Mags of course. I also will keep watch with a few choice others."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

Gambit looked down at his watch as he talked to her. He knew the trip from Egypt would be about thirteen hours at best which left him little time to put the rest of his plan together. He hated to leave Rogue, but if he didn't there was a chance that he'd never see her eyes open again. Besides he had already asked Peter to cover for him so that no one would find his disappearance strange.

**Logan **

He had held onto her bare hand for about an hour now. Its result being the same as it was the first time he tried. He hated the cold feel of her soft pale hands. He wished he could do something to help but it was just so hard to see past his own grief. He knew he had to but he couldn't. He knew if she died today that he sure as hell would make sure she wasn't the only one dead by the sunset.

Finally lifting his eyes he saw Kurt asleep on a chair and Kitty leaning against the wall half asleep. Beast and Magneto were talking in detail about her diagnoses. But he could not hear them. All he heard was the monitor since he had a funny feeling that that would be the last noise he ever heard from Rogue again.

**Payton **

She did as as instructed landing inside one of the empty caverns. She thought walking around in a blaze of fire might be a dead giveaway so she climbed up from there and scouted the premises. It was funny how she could walk right pass students and they didn't recognize that she didn't belong. It was nearly three in the morning and everyone looked exhausted. Half laden eyed X-Men were outside on guard duty which made her shake her head side to side.

She decided not to talk to them. Instead she focused on any weak points an intruder might enter through. There were tons of trees so all one had to do was hop from one to another. The front gate could be hopped over, but other than that it didn't have any cracks or parts here one could climb over. The main problem she noticed was that the mansion was simply a big area and if she could walk around undetected so could this Deathstrike person.

"This might be harder than I thought." She huffed slightly comforted by the fact that she knew the assailants target.

**Magneto **

Eric was pissed as he talked to Beast with a stoic mask. How could Ikokoru not complete her task! It was simple. He even handed her target over to her. His plan was fools proof. It even made Mystique and Ikokoru look like the bad guys so he was not to blame. He left Beast after a while to be left alone with his thoughts when his phone rang.

"You failed."

"I do not fail! I stabbed her lethally; the wound that I inflicted on her would have caused anyone to bleed to death."

"Lethal or not she is still alive and you have a job to finish."

"And so it shall be. Tell me where the girl is."

"She is at the mansion I mentioned to you in the med bay."

"Good, I was going to pay a visit to Logan anyway. I shall see you soon."

"I trust you remember Ikokoru that once you are here we do not know each other."

"Typical male always willing to get his hands dirty, but never willing to pay for his actions."

"The job needs to be finished a soon as possible. By Beast's estimates she shall be well enough to absorb Logan's healing powers within a few hours."

"That will be more than enough time. Good bye."

**Rogue **

The Professor pulled her up and disappeared. The infinite black path was gone, divided into thick walls, into a maze. The eclipsed sun still reined high above her left side with a little more sun peaking out of its right half. Then she heard him.

"Rogue!"

He called her name like an invisible rope to guide her through the labyrinth. As she went she saw people whom she faintly recognized either laying curled in a ball or breathing hard against the wall. Most of them were starting to fade into the walls of the maze too weak to fight back and free their selves. Others were ghost breezing through the paths whispering to softly for her to hear to themselves.

"Rogue!"

She heard Remy's voice again and kept going turning right, left, frontwards, backwards, diagonally, upwards, downwards, and any other direction you can think of. It was quickly frustrating. It seemed that the maze was meant to trap her here. Every which way she turned was another path or fading person.

Eventually his voice faded till she heard nothing. Her guide lost she continued on her own before taking a break. As she caught her breath a ghost like figure came to her.

"Who are ya?"

"That does not matter now."

"What doesn't matter?"

"You are not supposed to be here. The middleverse is not for one such as you."

"Such as me." Rogue asked the ghost. As she sat still Rogue saw her long curly hair and on her dress were various graphics.

There was silence. The ghost didn't answer at first then turned to Rogue quickly, "The middleverse is for memories such as myself and parts of the minds that you have trapped here."

"Wat ya talkin? I aint trap anyone."

"Those who looks whole, those who start to fade, are miniscule pieces of the person you took them from. They are weak when you are weak and strong when you are strong."

"So tis is a world of my doin?"

She nodded, "But this is the time that if anyone wanted to poses your body then they can."

"Poses me?"

"You will be stuck here until your bodies dying day as is the fate of all of us. I am just a memory. You may forever forget me and I would vanish, but the faders will not go. Even when you cannot use their power they will still torment you."

"It's not like I did all tis on purpose." She motioned to the high ceilings and her.

"In a way you did. You are not learning control. The eclipsed sun is representing the strength of your life. The dark sky means that there is much conflict in your soul. However the Labyrinth is the Fader's doing. Their hatred for you keeping them here manifests. Everyone of their hates, pains, problems, all thrown in one person is a very chaotic world. Since you are weak we are weak. Even I have lost my color and conciseness. You probably do not know who I am?"

"No I … I don't know."

"I suppose me wanting to help you is a characteristic of my other self."

"How come tis damn place want end."

"_They _block the exit. Outside it waits the red eyed man."

"_They_?"

"We are all weaker, but many are still strong enough to dethrone you. Be careful." She warned before disappearing.

"Wait! Come back don leave me lone."

"This is a world of your making. Only you and your living friends can free you from your binds." The ghost voice sang before the quietness returned. Rogue had a feeling that she needed to get out of here and fast before _they_ caught up with her.

**Ikokoru **

She was making her way towards the mansion. She had no qualms about killing those who got in her way. All she knew was that she was deliciously close to hurting Logan the very way he had hurt her. To long his crimes against her had went by unpunished. It was by pure accident that she ran into Gambit at the electronics factory. She had followed him home ready to kill him, but instead she ran into Magneto. Since then the two had been plotting. The girl should had died Ikokoru knew. Curling her lips she was elated at the idea to kill her again this time for real. She could only imagine his heartbreak. The pain he felt would stimulate her far more than sex could, would, and ever will.

Till the day she died she would hold on to the precious memory of today. Quickening her already fast pace the mansion came into view when she smelled … ash? Smoke? She whipped around to be confronted with what appeared to be a floating woman on fire. Deathstrike lunged at her but she just dodged, remaining in the sky. Then Ikokoru was met with a fire blast. Her opponent was untouchable in every since of the word. She could climb the trees, but her enemy could just burn them. The same could be said of the telephone pole.

Ikokoru knew that this was going to be a tough battle. The two had fought for several minutes before Xmen poured into the scene. That gave her the idea. She glanced at all of them judging their experience. She saw one girl who'd dare throw harmless skittle colored fire crackers at her. Yes she was the one that she'd use for a hostage…

**xXx …. **

Hey guys im trying to get like 100 reviews for this story so type away :] Also my 23 chpt was missing parts and I fixed that so please read it! I know that the chapters are a little mislabeled meaning Chpt.24 is actually 23 sorry for the mishap.

Also will Rogue survive? What the heck was I thinking when I wrote Rogue's portion? Will Gambit take his shirt off? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter …. Maybe

Have a good day and yes my 'W' key is still whack


	26. Chapter 26

**Southern Cooking **

**26 **

**At the End of the Tunnel **

"Damn that smarts!" Ikokoru hissed. Just because she has remarkable healing powers doesn't mean that she liked getting burned. Payton had kept her quite distracted and what's worse was that the girl she was going to hold hostage shot that pixy dust at her and the light reflected off her claws causing her to be blinded temporarily. Ikokoru new she was working against the clock and feared that she would not be able to continue her task.

Magneto in the meantime was waiting patiently besides Logan and Rogue. It had been over an hour since the others went out there to deal with Deathstrike. He knew that she wouldn't make it in time. He could already see a slight twinge of color returning to her cheeks. If what he wanted accomplished must be done then it had to be within the hour.

"Logan the Professor wants ta see ya." Gambit opened the door to talk to him, "An Pete wants ta hav a word wit ya Magneto. I'll take over watch here while yall gone."

As they left Gambit couldn't help but smile. His plan was working perfectly so far.

**Rogue **

The _they_ the girl had been talking about were Mystique and Apocalypse. Rogue had been outrunning them and dodging for what felt like eternities. If this was all supposed to be in her head how come she didn't have control? She should have been able to bring and take from reality what she will. This was unfair to her. She felt tired, there was no place to hide, but on the positive side she heard his voice again.

As she ran she wondered why them of all the people she had touched. True Mystique and her had her differences and Apocalypse used her as a flash drive for mutant powers ,but they really didn't exactly hate her. Why were they attacking her now? She was afraid and this time there was no Professor to save her.

After a while she stopped running. She knew that it wouldn't amount to much fighting them back. But she was tired of running, tiered of fear, tiered of hate, tiered of pain, tiered of betrayal, tired of pretending, she was tiered of being tiered.

They stopped a few feet infront of her taking a stance. Rogue did the same. As this was happening more light came over her right shoulder. Her back may had been towards the sun but even she could tell that more light leaked through. She was starting to feel her strength grow as Mystique charged at her with her signature kick …

**Outside **

Ikokoru was finally apprehended. Try as she might she was tiered wither it was from the fighting or the sedative Beast gave her no one cared. Ikokoru had failed.

**Plan **

Magneto noticed the sound of fighting dying down. It was now or never. Logan apart from himself and Rogue was the only one in the room. He would have to kill Rogue, but he'd use Logan to do it.

Logan felt himself grow rigid. His body refused to listen to him. He was happy for a fleeting second believing that Rogue was draining his powers. After that second he realized it was Magneto.

"I am sorry old friend but desperate times bring cause for desperate measures."

"What are you doing to me!" Magneto struggled against his pull.

"Once again Logan you think it's all about you."

Logan glanced at the girl on the bed his eyes widening in horror as he realized what Magneto wanted to use him for. On the front lawn the Professor decided to use the break in the action to go back in Rogue's mind when he senced a … disturbance.

"Eric what have you done." He whispered to his self.

"Like whats the matter Professor?" Kitty half yawned at him.

"No time get down there to Rogue all of you now!"

Back on the inside Logan's claws hovered gently above Rogue's body. He could smell her, feel his breathe on him, he refused to be the one who caused her death fighting to retract his claws as Magneto kept extending them.

"Watt e hell are ya doin Mags!" Gambit shouted.

"What I should had done a long time ago. I warned you did I not!"

"Tis is between me an you leave her lone!"

"No. You will deal with the consequences. Let this be a lesson to you so that you will not make the same mistake twice!"

"Gambit!," Logan shouted clearly concerned since he used his actual name, "Blow me up the explosion will stop me!"

At that moment everyone busted in to catch Magneto in the act. He knew he was caught but it was too late. What could they do now? He quickly pulled Logan's arm back and trusted it forwards. Gambit had hit Logan as instructed throwing him across the room. Magneto was subdued by the other students while Logan crawled back to Rogue to see if he hurt her. It was only a scratch thank goodness.

"Vwat do vyou vwnat us to do vwit him Professor?" Kurt asked with a firm grip around Magneto's arm and helmet.

"Eric this was not the way to handle this." Charles looked at his friend with sorry eyes.

"It was the only way! We both knew what was going to happen if I let this continue! You would had had another experienced X-Men while I'll be left with nothing!"

Sighing, "Take him to the cells please."

"Wait a sec I wanna show em sometin first." Gambit said while tapping Rogue on the shoulder three times. Her eyes fluttered open and as she swung her body over the bed her hair extended, her eyes turned yellow, her skin blue as the white fabric of her dress skimmed the floor.

"Surprised to see me Eric?" Mystique purred at him.

"You!" Magneto shouted back.

"How dare you try to use me to kill my daughter you loathsome little insect after all that I have done for you!"Mystique growled at him with murderous eyes.

"When I wen outside fer a smoke it occurred ta me who had te most a gain from killin Rogue. Ya made it too easy Mags. First and foremost ya warned me tis would happen an I'll admit I was a little late ta do anything. Secondly ya were te one ta send us ta Cairo an ya used Mystique here to take Logan away. Also ya magical need ta be round her since te moment she came through those doors an all tat questionin ta Beast. It was obvious tat it was you."

"It is rather funny that I ended up being beat at my own game."

"Don't flattah yaself. Ya were never a player ta begin wit." Gambit smiled at him chanting 'I am going to kill him after all of this is over' in his head. He had a feeling that Logan was thinking the same thing.

"Rems, Rogue wants you." Payton said coming hurridly into the room. In what seemed like a split second he was starring into the eyes of the woman he loved.

**Rogue B4 she woke up **

She was fighting them back, but barely as the sphere that encircled the sun receded. She felt the light warm her flesh. The more time that passed she felt the heat of the sun behind her. The faders that lay around the battlefield began to come back to life. The 'ghost' or rather memories were no longer monochromatic. She started to remember the events that took place before Deathstrike attacked her. Who she was and who her friends were.

The _they_ had disappeared and behind them she knew was the exit to the maze. She ran as fast as she could running into the arms of the red eyed man.

"Gambit!"

"We missed ya Roguey how bout ya go an tell te real me how much ya miss us?"

She let him go. When she opened her eyes the sun was fully exposed and she had grown the maze was in her hand. She clutched her fist together and reached for the sun. The light encircled her and when she opened her eyes she was home. Not at her best, but alive and awake. The door opened and Payton walked in.

"Hey." Rogue smiled weakly at her, "Can ya tell Remy to come here."

Payton nodded and left. There was something she needed to tell him.

**Together Again **

Gambit ran to her bed room where he had moved her. He flung open the door to see her staring back at him. The door was shut by Payton winking at him, "I think you two need some time." He nodded at her before walking to Rogue. She sat up and winced so he gently helped her up.

"Thanks Remy, how long have I been out?"

"Long enough."

"Hmm…"

He was happy that she was awake but then she laid her head on his chest. She had never shown him affection before and couldn't help but think it was a trick or maybe being so close to death brings out the best in people.

"Are you ok Anna." He asked hesitantly.

"Im fine Remy but I rather not go back ta sleep."

"An why not? Did ya dream of me again?"

"Yes."

"Wat happened."

"I'll tell you after ya tell me bout a dream of yers wit me in it."

"Are ya sure ya up ta tat yet?"

"Yes."

"Well since ya asked nicely I suppose Remy could tell ya. So my favorite one wit ya starts with us in a casion."

"Casino?"

"I jus won a huge sum of money. I carry the money an you upstairs to my private sweet then I throw the money on our huge double king sized bed. I rip ya dress off and handcuff ya to te bed then I take a shower." He paused to gauge her reaction. When he decided it was safe to continue, " I walk out of the shower all nice an hot an steamy. Ya tol me ya liked tat in my dreams. Anyway …. Maybe I should stop."

"No I'm fine continue."

" I untie you an let ya touch me."

"Touch what?"

"Use yer imagination. Then I pick ya up, slam ya back on te bed, pounce on ya an … an … how come ya aint mad at me? Why are ya actin so weird? Te Rogue I know would have killed me by now?"

"Im not mad at ya. It's nice ta know ya dream about me to." She smiled at him causing him to rub his hand across her face to see if she had a fever.

"Ya still to weak ta absorb my powers."

"Tats ok I don't mind." She snuggled closer to him.

"Can ya stop poking me?"

"My hands are right here chere." He smiled at her facial expression once she realized what was poking her.

"I nearly got killed te other day an even now tats all ya can think of."

"Ya can touch it if ya wont."

"I did say I was happy ta see ya but rest assured I aint tat happy."

"Course your not. Payton said ya wanted ta talk ta me."

"I do."

"Bout wat?"

"Bout us. I love ya Remy an I appreciate tat ya love me an all. I know tat we wont be able ta be like other couples."

"Were better than other couples," he said snuggling closer to her. She had told him that she loved him. He could die happy.

"I don't know bout tat. But ya see I thank we should both give a little ta make it work. If yer gonna love me I want ta be te only one an Gambit I've been in yer head. No more seein me an humpin them. I know tats askin a lot …"

"Tat's not askin a lot Anna."

"Yeah tats wat ya say now. But someday yer gonna wake up frustrated an tired of me. I cant please ya in tat way an I cant have no kids witout killing ya but fer as long as we las together as a couple I want ta make it work ta te best of our abilities. An sice I asked ya ta give up sex ya can ask me ta give up sometin too."

"I don't want ya ta give up anything but time."

"Time?"

"I want ta be able ta see ya witout havin ta bypass te security here. I want ta see ya once in a while wit ya barriers down, without ya friends judging us. Like in class."

"I'd like tat too."

"So does tat mean yer my girl now."

"Yes." She yawned.

"I'll leave ya an let ya go ta bed."

"No stay wit me for a while. I don't want to be … alone (yawn) anymore."

"Neither do I chere neither do I."

Outside her door Payton was acting as a body guard. Kurt tried to get passed her and ended up in the hospital area with burns and Kitty soon followed. Logan wanted to get through as well but by then the Professor had put him on guard duty and told the rest to go to bed. He also asked if she'd join again.

"Thanks but no thanks for the offer, however if I join then my boyfriend comes as well. Sides I think you have enough drama with those lovebirds in there."

"Very well just remember you are welcome here."

"Great! Got a kitchen?"

**xXx…. **

**Thanks for reviewing and Allrems you may be on the right track (wink wink) **

**And if you're confused about the Rogue parts those all occur while she's unconscience and while she's in her own mind. If yall watched the original cartoon it's like when she had to fight for control in her head against Ms. Marvel **

**Tell me what yall think guys! This has been an eventful spring break ;] **


	27. Chapter 27

**Southern Cooking **

**27 **

**A New Day **

Some boiled chicken, two celery stalks, two onions, one bay leaf, four carrots, dumplings, a dash of salt and pepper later Payton had finished making her heal all Chicken dumpling soup to help Rogue get better. Her fried requested that she spend the whole night with Gambit so that they could touch each other while they can (holding hands ladies). It was sweet to say the least and then a more than happy Logan came in to touch Rogue and by dawn she had absorbed his powers.

Naturally since her powers were off for so long let's just say that Logan will be MIA for quite some time. Gambit rested up as well as everyone else. He went and got a change of clothes and came back to see Rogue in her room which is where Payton was headed at the moment.

"Can I come in?" Payton asked gently knocking.

"I don know wat ya thank Rogue?"

"She did help out las night."

"Very funny guys," she opened the door with the bowl of soup in her hand and handed it to Rogue, "You should drink it. I made it especially for you."

"Especially fer me? Now I'm scared. Here you taste it."

"Why do I gotta be a sacrifice?"

"Will you just eat it Rogue. Don't think because you were dying two days ago that I want kick your …"

"Settle down I was jus playin. Smells good," she picked up her spoon, "Taste good too."

"I'm thrilled that you like it." Payton said relaxing back into a chair.

"Well now tat ya here," Gambit started, "How come ya told Rogue ta trick me? I thought we were all friends."

Payton looked between the two. Obviously they had talked. Sighing, "Well look it was not to hurt either of yours feelings. Look at it in my perspective. Every day in class I got to deal with two idiots that can only talk about wet dreams and hating each other. So after Rogue told you about that dream it gave me an excellent opportunity to intervene, See your problem is that Rogue's way too shy to do anything and gets defensive easily. Rems on the other hand is too bold. Always saying everything you think will get on Rogue's nerves to bring her personality up. So all I did was raise her confidence and lower yours a peg and now look at you. Inseparable. I didn't hear neither of you complaining last night."

"Well if you're so good at relationships then where is your boyfriend?"

"Where I left him."

"An where was that?" Gambit smiled.

"Where I left him! Are your ears broken?"

"So when do we get ta meet em?" Rogue asked between spoonfuls.

"I know how bout we hav a couples night out. We invite everyone including you an mystery man an have fun. A night out won't hurt." Gambit suggested.

"I like tat idea."

"Me too actually. Fine, you shall see him then."

**Class Again **

"I hope yall all enjoyed yall spring break cause its time ta get back ta work. Tiramisu week people," Shnookie smiled in an orange sundress.

Payton was soaking the lady fingers in Amaretto enjoying the peace and silence. She noticed that the two always gave each other the _look_. Rogue was stirring up the chocolate pudding and Gambit was whipping the heavy cream. After Rogue was done she went to help him. Her job was a complete success.

As they stacked the tiramisu's Shnookie looked at everyone's. It was obvious that theirs was the best but she wanted to pretend like it wasn't to give the rest of the class the feeling of a fighting chance.

"Yall did great … again. An Rogue I got ya gift fer tat Cornbread challenge. See a signed copy of Emeril's and Paula's cookbooks. Feel free ta share wit ya friends! An may I say how come every time you come back in here you get better lookin!" she smiled at Gambit.

"It must be te new shampoo I been usin." Rogue cut in immediately. Shnookie smiled at her, winked at Payton, and with one last lusty gaze at Gambit, returned to her seat. Gambit was surprised by Rogue's behavior even though he did like it.

After the Tiramisu they made a sour cream coffee cake and a sweet potato pie.

"Well who wants te pie we made?" Rogue asked after class.

"I grabbed the coffee cake and Rems practically inhaled the tiramisu so how about you keep it Rogue."

"Makes since ta me." She smiled. Payton waved to them as she took off in her car. Rogue of course being without a bike thanks to her was having Scott give her a ride to class. He didn't mind it at all; in fact everyone had been nicer to her since her near death experience. It was not like they were mean to her in the first place but lately she had the feeling that everyone was trying to do anything that would make her life easier. As she contemplated this she noticed her ever present boyfriend still standing next to her.

"Why are ya still here?"

"Im waitin fer my ride?"

"Ride wit who? I hope it aint Colossus. I thank ya both cant fit on his bike tagether that is."

"No I'm going wit Scott."

"I am too … wait a sec ya aint comin wit me!"

"Remember we talked bout tis Anna. I want ta ask permission an all first before we start dating an run our get ta gathern plans across ta Charles."

"Tat's good an all but cant ya walk."

"You are one cruel femme."

HONK HONK

"Sorry it took me so long Rogue. Oh and do you need a ride as well Gambit?" Scott asked as he parked infront of them.

"I'd love a ride," he then whispered low enough for only her to here, "At least someone round here got some manners."

As Scott drove them back he couldn't help but notice the death glares that Rogue was giving Gambit and the surly looks he was giving Rogue. He knew that with him in their future things were defiantly going to get interesting.

**Professor's office **

"Good afternoon Rogue, Gambit please take a seat." The old man gestured to the plush leather chairs in front of him. Turning to face them properly he already knew what this was about. He didn't need his mind reading powers for this, but he thought it adorable all the same.

"Afternoon." They said sitting across from him. There was a brief silence before Gambit started to talk.

"Look I know I aint te mos … trustworthy man an all. I have done some terrible things in my past an I'll understand if ya never fully trust me. But in truth I don't need your trust or sympathies. I respect wat ya doin here fer te kids an all, but I didn't come before ya today ta join ya little team or ta spy on ya. I came here taday ta ask if I can court Anna. I know ya aint er father but te way I see it yall may not like me coming round wit out no permission."

"So you want me to officially establish some time between you and Rogue. Of course I am not one to ruin a budding relationship. You will have my permission. However my permission comes with rules and I advise you to follow them. Logan will not be happy with this when he wakes up again."

"Understand so wat are ya rules?"

"Technically with you being in your early twenties and Rogue still not of legal age I will not tolerate certain … interactions here or outside of my school. You may come to see her any day of the week between the hours of noon to six. You are permitted to court her but that does not include taking her to night clubs or shanghaiing her away at your discursion.

The monitors will be programmed with your identity so please use the front door and not Rogue's windows. I know this may seem like a lot, but I want everyone, namely Logan to feel comfortable with Rogue being in your presence. How does this sound to you?"

"It sounds reasonable."

"And Rogue with Gambit as your guest if he, not that I am saying that he will, but if he puts one toe out of line during his stay here while under your watch you will also be a fault."

"I understand."

"Good, so is there something else that you wish to ask me?"

"Professor," Rogue shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Can we get tis all in writing an with witnesses like Storm, Beast, Scott, Jean, an Kitty who's probably right outside te door. I know tis may seem drastic, but if Logan awakes when ya not here I would like ta have documented proof tat ya agreed ta all tis."

He nodded to her, "Of course, and while we're on the subject of Logan if Logan attacks you Gambit to a point in which you are forced to defend yourself you both will get out of the situation scotch free meaning no late nights polishing the jet. However, if our dear friend persists then I shall deal with the problem myself."

"Thanks an there is one other thang we wanted ta ask ya." Gambit stated lunging into his idea of a couple's night out at Jen-Georgias downtown. He liked the idea and the pair decided to send out invitations. Since the place was very popular they wanted to make reservations well in advance. The only three rules being that you have to bring a date, dress to impress, and the guys are paying so if you're broke get a job.

Rogue wasn't so sure about how to do the invitations. Gambit told Rogue since he had no schooling that maybe she should do it. Rogue knew he just wanted her to do all the work.

"Fine I'll do it, but ya gotta deliver them."

Rogue decided to buy some invitations instead of making them since the only colors she wanted was a black paper with sharpie metallic silver hand writing on top of it. Gambit wanted something far to French for her so while she was at the local Challmart she called Payton over to help. It was strange to Rogue how Kitty used to be the only other girl she would really talk to.

Kitty's still her best friend and they still get along great, but she felt that Payton and she had less of a bridge between them. Kitty is always trying to force upon her, her fashion, her colors, her superior bubblyness, but Payton although she may be a bonified Japanamation addict she never really tried to force it upon Rogue. In some ways Payton had a sisterly/motherly feeling towards her. Sure Payton was crazy and her broken motorcycle is definitely a testament of that. But she had helped get her and Gambit together. She helped her when she was in bed and she had made her soup. She also never falls for Gambit's charms and treats him in some ways like a reprimanded child before sending him on his way.

"Sorry I'm late Rogue." Payton called running to her.

"It''s fine wat kind of invitation should we get."

"Something that says happy, coupily, but not insinuating other meanings."

"Once again may I ask ya how do ya see all these things."

"You should be able to see them also. Look what does this card tell you?" Payton asked holding up a blue and white card with a baby on it. Rogue glared at the obvious meaning of the card. In the end they got a plane card with fancy silver writing and a small silver bow on top. They split up and then Rogue sent Gambit on his way to deliver them.

**xXx ….. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys and keep reviewing. I know that the chapter could be better, but it's more like one of those set up ones **

**Also I feel like I owe yall an explanation for taking so long since I update at like 23hr. or less increments. Ya see I write all my Romy's on my need to stay open or it will shut off, cant run without being plugged in lap top. Of course someone just had to close it so imagining spending days trying to turn your laptop back on. But now that it is I'm back on as well **

_**Coming soon: the girls are going shopping and going out for a date with their boyfriends**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Southern Cooking **

**28**

**Talks **

"Jeans comin wit Scott, Kurts bringin Amanda, Bobby's bringin Tabs, tats gonna be interestin, Logan's bringin Storm, Kitty finally decided on Lance, I hope Pete don't take te let down too hard, Wanda's got ya boy Pyro an countin all them plus me, you, Payton, and her boyfriend tat makes sixteen."

Gambit nodded at her as he was making reservations over the phone. He wanted his first official date with Rogue to be perfect. At first he had wanted them to be alone so he could try to woo her. Yet, he realized the fact that he wanted to be with her and he wanted everyone to accept that. He needed to convince them that he wasn't just the enemy. In a more discreet and public setting they could get to know him better to see that they had nothing to fear. Also he was sure that if he could at the very least convince Scott and Jean that they could coincide than the other mutants would too, making life more comfortable for Rogue and him.

Rogue asked him to let go of his bedding habits that he was so keen on. When he made her that promise he meant it. After a few weeks he had really started to miss it. When he was lost and confused a month ago all his mind could think of was her and his misery so he was distracted from said attractions, but now it was harder. He was his old self again. It was not that he loved Rogue any less, but he was still a man with needs that Rogue just couldn't fill.

From his point of view he was asked to do the one thing that was the hardest to stop. But he thought of it from her point of view. She would always be alone. All she asked of him was that for a little while he loved her and only her. She wasn't being selfish and who could blame her for asking that when she sees Scott with Jean and the other couples at the mansion completely devoted to each other. Rogue didn't even think their relationship would last even after he would give anything to save her. She told him that he would move on someday.

And everyone including her probably thought that he would just end up leaving her. He already felt the pull, the urge to go back on his word and he knew if he slipped up Logan would be more than happy to tell on him. However the overall truth was he loved Rogue more than himself and that was scary. He loved Bella a lot, but in the end he choose himself over her. His relationship with Rogue was going to change him and he was afraid, elated, but afraid. One thing was for sure though. He refused to lose Rogue over something as simple as his lust for intercourse.

Rogue watched him as he talked on the phone. It had been thirteen days since they talked to the Professor and ten days since Logan woke up. Right now they were both sitting in the living room under Logan supervision. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

"So is everythang set?"

"Don worry Anna everythang's gonna be perfect. I even asked fer a high chair fer monsieur claws ova here."

"Grr!"

"Oh Logan I aint notice ya sittin there. Maybe ya should speak up next time." Gambit rolled his eyes waving wearily in his direction.

"Watch your mouth Gumbo."

"Dieu que j'ai fait pour mériter ceci ?"

"What was that?"

"Will yall two just quit it already." Rogue yelled at the two. She was tiered of their constant arguing. At least they haven't fought each other yet.

"Why don't you just go back to stealing candy from babies?"

"An why don't you go back to the danger room and hang wit all those pretty little girls ya sick pedophile!"

"I'm not into kids!"

"Then how come ya always round Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabatha. Don't tell me tat ya being a 'father' ta all of 'em."

"At least I don't screw anything with two legs!"

"Well at least I don't get a rise from tuckin 14 year olds inta their beds at night!"

"Alright tats enough yall heard me! Logan calm down an Remy shut ya trap!" Rogue had enough of them for today.

"Sorry Stripes. Oh and look at the time Gumbo. It's time for you to get going."

Gambit looked at the clock. It wasn't even past three in the afternoon yet.

"I knew ya were a pedophile but ya illiterate as well? Can't ya even read a damn clock?"

"I got an idea how bout ya leave fer taday Gambit, Logan ya can go back to chasing Jean around, and I'll go dress shopping wit te girls?"

"Aww but Roguey you know that Logan likes those girls? An poor Storm we both know tat she likes him but she aint got a chance since she aint got a body like a teenager who aint gone through puberty yet."

"Grr that's it I had it with you!"

"I said that's enough. Now apologize and make up. Go on." Rogue interrupted them.

"I'm sorry." Logan sneered at him.

"I'm sorry too … secousse."

**Rogue & Kitty **

"Kit I jus cant stand tis anymore."

"Well you know that like Logan's like never going to change and neither is your like totally hot boyfriend."

"That's what I'm afraid of Kit. I cant stand it here anymore. I like being with Remy but I hate tat we can never be alone wit each other cept at classes."

"Like what classes?"

"Wat ya talkin Kit I aint say anything bout no classes." Rogue covered quickly.

"Like come on Rogue you can tell me. And like what classes is he taking since I totally would had recognized him if he were like at school and all …"

"Ya promise ya want tell anybody?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Ya see we've been taking cookin classes tagether …"

"This whole time like you're a sly one Rogue."

"I know and I don't want ta be sly anymore. How come the only time me an him can be alone wit each other is by deceit? It aint fair. I wanta go ta te movies wit em an walk through parks witout Logan bashing him an te others givin him dirty looks. Especially after all he did fer me. I would had died witout em ya know."

"I know Rogue and I like so totally understand. Logan's very protective of you. I don't know maybe if all goes smoothly at dinner in a few days then Logan might I don't know … let up."

"I have a feelin it aint gonna be tat easy."

"Gosh Rogue you're so pessimistic."

"Well someone has ta be. I did almos die remember?"

"Oh like don't pull that I almost died card again."

**Remy & Pete **

"I don know wat ta tell ya Pete. I'm crazy bought te girl, but it can never jus be me an her. There's always sometin gettin in te way."

"I understand you perfectly comrade." Pete nodded thinking of Lance.

"Ha I wish it was jus boy trouble. I mean I was upset when that Cody came round."

"Upset? Do you mean heartbroken, whipped, depressed, stressed, and stalking Rogue like that Edward Cullen guy Kitty talks about means upset then you're right."

Glaring at his friend he opened up another bottle of beer, "I was very upset. Happy now?"

"Yes, very."

"I been thinkin bout joinin te XMen Pete. If Logan's got ta go out of his way ta make me feel uncomfortable than I might as well do te same."

"Shouldn't you join because you want to, because it's the right thing to do instead of joining to torture Logan?"

"We both know I aint no saint Pete. Hell te only reason I even walk through those doors is ta see my Roguey. I love er an want ta be wit her. Isn't tat doing te right thing?"

"Yes an no. You see Gambit that you are doing this out of self gratification. All you see is the prize and not the obstacles. Didn't you yourself once tell me that they'd do anything to break you and Rogue apart? You would be entering their territory where they'd have the field advantage. I assure you that one territory is not like the other. This I learned as a prisoner here with Magneto. My Russia and your country does not merit the same vices. If you join they will do whatever they can to evict you and it is of no offence, but if you were the one trying to date my little sister Ilyana I would not stop until you were dead."

"Thanks fer te vote of confidence Pete."

"Do not take it personal. You are your own man. And the man you are as you have stated is not always kind. But I believe in you and that is because I know you. I feel that if you can stay out of trouble long enough that they'll eventually welcome you as one of their own. It is not wise to be too trusting. A dear friend of mine Maite was dating the grandson of an officer who served under Stalin. Her grandfather was an enemy of the state. He dated Maite to extract revenge on her family. Maite had told me how much she loved him. That they were going to move to Bosnia to raise a family. She invited his family over for dinner one night. I was the one to discover them dead. I was angry. I ran to his home to avenge my friend and found nothing."

"Ya loved er?"

"No, she was more like a sister to me. She was truthfully my first friend and I couldn't save her. I couldn't use my powers to help her just like I couldn't when my family was taken. I know what it is like to constantly loose the one's dearest to you. That is why I want to be near Kitty so much and that is why I think you want to be around Rogue so much. You are tired of losing. But ask yourself this are you tired of losing what your loosing or aren't you. Letting go of the past can be difficult for ones such as us"

**Logan & Storm **

Piano playing peeled off the painted foyer. Logan watched for a minute as Storm composed her symphonies with her eyes close, hands erecting the soul of the piano, reverberating it through the halls. Once her tempo calmed a bit he walked over to her.

"Ororo can we talk for a bit."

She nodded as she continued to strum her instrument, "I suppose this is about Rogue."

"Yeah actually it is."

"Go on then."

"I don't know what's gotten into the kid. She thinks that that pretty boy actually loves her. She want be saying that when he walks out on her."

"That is not kind Logan. Give the boy a chance."

"He's a thief Ororo."

"So was I when I was a child. We must all do what we need to to survive or parish. That is natural law."

"You were a kid then and you didn't have a choice. Shadow King forced you."

"Yes this is true but you can hardly believe that a thief of his caliber was born over night. He was a child once as well and he did not have the assistance of Charles as I did. No one showed him a different way to live as a child. He grew up doing what he was taught to do."

"You two are still nothing like each other."

"That is true."

"I know men like him and when you've been around as long as I have you know a bit of everybody."

"Oh so colonial America had people like the Professor as well?"

"Chuck was different than the rest. He took me by surprise."

"Then someday Gambit may even take you by surprise."

"I don't think so."

"Tell me Logan what is your real issue with the boy? Do you hate him simply because he is courting Rogue?"

"Nope."

"Tell the truth Logan."

"I said no."

"You are lying Logan. You've never shown such hate to any of the other girl's suitors. I know you care for them all but Rogue is special … "

"I see a little bit of myself in her."

"Be that as it may someday you will have to realize the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you are not her father."

**Jealousy **

It was juvenile, it was childish, but Tabitha felt jealous of her, Rogue! She had a man who wanted to be her father. Her father didn't want her. He didn't need her. But when she got her powers things changed. He wanted to be a father or so she thought. As time passed she realized that he was using her to enrich his self. Tabatha would do anything to have someone treat her the way Logan did Rogue. But, how did Rogue reward Logan's fatherly love? With betraying everyone to play lap bitch for him. She'd admit that Gambit's good looking … really good looking, but that was beside the point.

"I am going to make Rogue pay! One for betraying us; two for betraying Logan's heart. I will break her and what better way to do it than to throw myself at her hot boyfriend." Tabatha conspired unaware that the raven on her window seal was listening.

**Logan's plan **

Everyone minus Storm, Beast, Charles, Rogue, Kitty, and non Xmen members were present.

"Ok this meeting is called to order because I have a feeling that Gumbo's thinking about moving in here." He stated pleased at the amount of groans coming from the student body.

"Logan," Scott started, "I think that maybe you should just let it happen. He can be quite useful to the team. Most of us here aren't even on the main team and or good.

"No one was talking to you Shades. You've been around Chuck far too much."

"I have a suggestion," Jean started, "How about we get out of Rogue's personal space."

"Alright then Red, but when he leaves Rogue because he cant touch her crying on the front porch I want to see you avoid her personal space then."

"Logan every man Rogue encounters will have the same problem."

"I'm fine with that."

"Of course you are we all know that Storm's not giving you any and that's why you've been in such a crappy mood lately." Jean snapped at him causing the others to laugh.

"I'd watch that tone of yours young lady."

"Do not threaten me Logan or I swear you will spend the rest of your life under the influence that you're a gay cop stripper!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me and if you care about Rogue so much than how come she starts to smile around here you always have to take away what makes her happy. People like you are the reason she's Goth in the first place."

"Don't get high and mighty with me. You weren't a fan of her when she had eyes on Scott."

"That's true, but I didn't do anything to stop her from approaching Scott! You're the one planning on killing the man."

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Rogue wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him!"

"Oh one good deed can excuse him from a life of sin?"

"Don't act like your perfect either! I've been in your head and you sure weren't stopping your brother from rapping those girls in Vietnam, you surely don't have a problem with killing people, you should consider yourself lucky that the Professor refuses to restore your memories; then you'd see what a monster you really are."

The room was silent as the two glared at each other.

"So what are you going to do Logan? You are getting mad at me aren't you? You were never good at controlling your temper. Don't forget that I'm a telepath. I know that you're planning something. And I'm not going to tell Rogue anything. I want you to see the hate in her eyes once she realizes what you are all up too."

"That'll never happen Jean."

"If Magneto couldn't even separate them than why do you think you can?"

Logan glared after her as she left followed by Scott. Logan told them that he planned on using a female to break them apart to play on Gambit's weaknesses and was glad that Tabatha offered to take the role. After working out a few details he was certain that Gambit's stay in the mansion and in his life would be brief.

**xXx …. **

Wow a lot is going on there isn't it? I was going to have them all go out this chapter but I felt that we needed to get to know everyone's perspective on this. Oh and I made Jean a good guy and Tabs a bad guy how do you all feel about that?

Please review, thank you


	29. Chapter 29

**Southern Cooking **

**29 **

**Jean Georgia's **

"I hope you have fun tonight." the Professor talked to Jean who was already in the lobby. She was wearing a beautiful goldenrod dress that had an old fashioned Hollywood feel to it and looked remarkably like the dress Gwen Stefani wore in her It's my life No Doubt music video. It was elegant and had a mid low back out. She was waiting in the lobby for everyone to show up.

"Don't worry we will Professor." Jean smiled at him wondering if she should put her loose curl in front of her face or behind her ear.

Then Kitty came down the stairs in a knee length sky blue dress that had an embroidered sapphire empire waistband and a smaller band towards the bottom of her dress that almost resembled Bella's prom dress in that vampire movie. Kitty also had her hair pulled back into loose curls sporting a rather youthful look.

"OMG Jean you like totally look amazing!"

"So do you Kitty!"

"Are you coming with us Professor?"

"Not this time Kitty. I am just here to see you off."

"That is kind of you to see us off Charles." Storm called in an elegant metallic silver dress. It had sleeves that crossed horizontally across the chest until it reached the middle that curved out into a heart shape revealing some cleavage with a small ice blue pendant hanging off the bottom of the heart. The dress itself was not very tight and flowed from her high waist to the floor.

"You look absolutely stunning Ororo." The Professor commented before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello." Wanda greeted them in a plain thick strapped black gown as she strode uncomfortably inside the lobby. She had hoped that Rogue was already down here so that she'd have someone whom she talked to on the regular basis.

"Like how much longer are they like gonna take. I told Rogue she'd need my help!"Kitty whined out loud after waiting an extra ten minutes by the door.

"Hey guys. What do you all think?" Tabatha had on a zebra print asymmetrical t-shirt dress. To accent the monochromatic scheme she wore a thick plastic red belt, heels, and hoop earrings, "Iceboy's not going to know what to do with me after he seen all this."

All everyone else could think was poor Bobby. Jubes got grounded for joyriding again so he had to find someone else. Unfortunately for him that someone else was Tabatha. Surprisingly Tabatha's look, although it didn't fit the occasion at all, was actually human looking and didn't look like her grandma's knitting machine blew up like that dress she wore to homecoming.

"Well that only leaves Rogue." Storm smiled handing the Professor her camera out of her clutch so that he could take pictures when Rogue finally decided to grace everyone with her presence.

"So wat yall thank?" Rogue asked as she finally descended the stairs. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun in the back of her head with a thin curly piece of white hair on the front of either side of her face. She had on a burgundy dress that was held up by the thick neck band that attached to the rest of the front of the dress on the top of her left side in short it is like a 7 in shape. The left side of the number seven being bare and the other side being how the dress connects. The dress was also fairly tight with a high thigh split that can only be seen while she walked and also had a daring back out. She wore no jewelry, but did decide to go with a thin line of black eye shadow and pink lip gloss for her make up today. In short she looked like a different person.

"Wat is sometin wrong? Why yall all lookin at me like tat?"

"Rogue you look so amazing I couldn't like do better myself. Like wow. You know Logan is going to so freak when he see's you in it."

"I'm not goin there ta please em Kit. Let em think all he wants."

"It is nice Rogue." Wanda spoke up for the first time since she arrived. After that they all talked about each other's dresses and took a few pictures before pulling out in the limo.

**The Guy's **

Logan sat at the head of the table closest to the entrance in blue jeans, brown boots, a silk shirt, and proper suit jacket that was unbuttoned still giving him his Texan flair. Directly across from him at the other head of the table was Gambit in a black suit with a red undershirt and a white scarf over his shoulders. On the back of the chair hung a matching black trench coat making Logan wonder if these mystical trench coats have something to do with Gambit's mutant powers.

The table was set to hold two people at the heads of the table. The long sides would each hold six people which would accommodate their group size perfectly. Sitting two down from Gambit's left was Lance. His suit was the same one he wore to homecoming. On Lance's left side was Kurt. Kurt had his hair smoothed back in a very raw Orlando Bloom style. His suit looked more like a business one would with thin barely recognizable purple stripes running through it. He was also the only one who had bought flowers for his date.

Diagonally to the left from his seat sat Bobby who looked nervous no doubt afraid that Tabatha would embarrass him in front of everyone. He however was the only one wearing a navy blue suit. To the right of him sat Pyro who was happily munching away at the customary bread. He had on black slacks and a long sleeve white shirt with a black tie and vest over it. Other than that he was the same as usual.

Logan decided to use this time to glare at Gambit who seemed to not notice at all being too occupied with telling Pyro not to eat everything on the table and telling Bobby to relax.

**Greetings **

The sounds of giggling filled the hallway. The guys all turned ready to see who would enter first. Bravely, Amanda entered with a purple strapless dress on. Kurt eagerly greeted her, pulled her chair out for her, and gave her the flowers he brought her which earned him a peck on the cheek. Next, Storm cat walked over to Logan who's mouth was hanging open the whole time. He was so distracted in fact that Scott who was dressed in a black suit with a goldenrod tie had to pull Storm's chair out for her.

After she sat down Jean walked in to take her place between Scott and Logan. Scott smiled at her happily handing her the corsage he brought her for this occasion. She was quickly followed by Kitty and Tabatha. There was a pause for the last two.

"You go first."

"No yer going Wands."

"No you."

"No you."

"Let's flip a coin."

Finally Wanda entered looking slightly upset. Pyro's smile widened as she sat down next to him. Then Rogue came in. Logan saw her and at the same time didn't. Yes he actually saw Rogue walking past him to Gambit, but his mind just didn't seem to believe that the woman wearing that indiscreet red dress was Rogue. Gambit swiftly pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in giving her many compliments in both English and French.

"Tat's enough Remy now where's Payton at. Don't tell me tat she's skipping out on us."

"Well thanks Rogue for not having faith in me." Payton called in a chocolate dress that cut low both in the front and in the back, but at least the front had some cross work resembling the front of a shoe being tied. She glared at Rogue before flicking her Taylor swift ponytail over her shoulder to introduce her boyfriend.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Eric."

Eric was African American just like Payton, but had the body of a pro NFL player. Under his suit you could tell that he was quite muscular and he was easily six feet tall.

"Hello." He waved at them and followed Payton back to where Rogue was sitting. After a few moments the waiter came and took their drink orders and replaced the bread 'n butter trays.

**Appetizers **

"So Payton this is him. He's handsome why didn't ya want ta talk bout him in class?"

"Why don't you ask him."

"Ok Eric why she treating ya all bad."

"It is my fault you see we belonged for a while to a midwestern version of your X-Men. We fell in love and I asked her to marry me."

"Ya'll are engaged!"

"Were engaged." Payton interjected glaring at Eric.

"You see we were engaged. I got a little overprotective and kept framing her till she got kicked off the team. After that we got into an argument. She threw her engagement ring at me and I got mad so I electrocuted her tv and accidently burned some of her manga books."

"Haha really ya know she takes tat stuff personal." Rogue told him.

"Yeah I found that out the hard way. I still got the burns on my back to prove it. We just recently started seeing each other again."

"Why ya go an burn te man Payton?" Gambit asked shaking his head at her.

"I was mad. I asked him to leave. He refused so I had to teach him with pain. It was purely cause and effect."

"Whatever." Both Rogue and Gambit said at the same time.

"I want ta know does she have dominance issues wit you?" Rogue asked.

"Aww you noticed. Don't blame her she was the commander of our group. She is used to taking charge in anything that she does. That's one of the things I love about her besides her triple chocolate blueberry muffins ,but I was hoping that after we got to know each other more she'd be nicer to me."

"Didn't work did it."Gambit asked him rhetorically.

"You sound like you understand what I'm going through."

"Sometin like tat." He smiled at Rogue. She was always mean to him and he never understood why and probably never will.

"Appetizers anyone?" the waiter asked eyeing the woman at the table.

"We'll have te crab stuffed mushrooms and shrimp aioli." Gambit

"We'll have the buffalo blasters and make it extra spicy." Eric

"We'll have the American sliders." Bobby

"We'll have the chicken spring rolls." Pyro

"Yeah an we'll have the sashimi tuna terrine."Logan

"Can we just have a Cesar salad and more bread?" Scott

"Vwe'd like vyour brandied fruit please." Kurt

"Umm can we just have a plain salad? No dressing necessary." Lance

**Before the entrees **

"Yo Rogue can I talk to you?"Logan called Rogue down to his end of the table.

"Yep Logan?"

"May I ask what the hell possessed you to wear that gown?"

"I wanted ta look nice fer my boyfriend why? Ya don like te color."

"Hmpf well you just tell Gumbo for me to keep his hands to himself. Hey and send Payton down here will ya."

"Oh ok."

Payton walked over to Gambit as well. It was kind of sad to Logan, but for some reason the closer she got the more he began to see her as a woman. It was something that as of late started happening to him when he thought of Jean.

"Yes Logan."

"May I ask you a question?"

"If it's the same one as Rogue then you'll get the same answer."

"Fine then you may sit back down."

The appetizers arrived. Kurt looked genially happy to see the plate of food before him. Everyone was enjoying their food and Kitty was enjoying two dry lettuce leaves. What the F was that about? She looked hungrily at the other's delicious plates before she came to the realization that Lance must be saving up all the money for a nice entrée.

After what seemed like two eternities the waiter came by asking them about their entrees.

"We'd like te steak frites an large prawn." Gambit

"We would like the wine poached Salmon with black truffles." Eric said.

"That's expensive. Trying to win me over?" Payton asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe." Eric grinned at her.

"Me and Tabatha …" Bobby started.

"Tabatha and I." Jean corrected.

"Tabatha and I," he stressed the last word, "Would like to try the umm … Coq au Vin."

The French menu was a little confusing although the appetizers were defiantly Americanized. Pyro looked at the menu in virtually every way he could before texting Gambit under the table to ask him what he should choose for dinner.

"Hey mate I'd like the tomates a la provecale." Pyro asked reading off his cell phone.

"Do you got anything with steak?" Logan asked.

"Logan must you always get steak when we go out?" Storm complained.

"We do have steak sir." The waiter pointed to the menu in various spots.

"We're sharing Logan and I prefer fish."

"Storm…"

"Logan."

"Ororo…"

"I said fish Logan!"

"We'll just take the fish wellington then." Logan sighed defeated, glaring when the others laughed at him.

"Jean and I will have the ratatouille." Scott

"Vwe vwant the grilled beef tenderloin, creamed basil, fava beans, and crispy onions." Kurt ordered.

"Dang Kurt don't ya thank tats a lot of food?"Rogue asked.

"Vwat sis I'm sharing!"

"Yeah but I think I wont even make it past the fava beans." Amanda laughed

"Salade Lyonnaise." Lance ordered. Instantly Kitty's face fell again. She couldn't believe that he'd order salad again! At least this one would come with vinaigrette.

**Dinner **

Kitty was in pain mentally. Her 'dinner' was just her appetizer with bacon and dressing. She watched as everyone was feeding each other except for Tabatha and Bobby, but even they were enjoying their selves. All she could think was she should have chose Pete instead.

Rogue was enjoying herself a lot. She looked good, the food tasted good, and he was catering to her far more than usual. She didn't mind the French tonight and it was a nice break from being Rogue. Tonight she was Anna Marie, a southern belle who was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Gambit tried his hardest to keep from touching her. She was really beautiful and not just because she was wearing a red dress. He felt that she was actually happy 100% through and when she smiled, not that scary teeth smile she likes to give or the 'I'm going to kill you' smile. Instead she had a genuine smile with a beautiful laugh. What more could he want? He'd decided that he would make her smile like that a lot more along the future. But for the time being should he or should he not rub her thigh?

Payton was happy her friends were happy, but she had a feeling that her boyfriend was trying too hard to win her love back and he should. He went behind her back for no reason and he should be happy that she even considered getting back with him.

Kurt and Amanda were working on their huge entrée while Logan and Storm looked more like a teenage couple than normal. Wanda was even cracking faint smiles at Pyro who had yet to mention anything about fire since he came here.

"Hey Kitty why aren't you eating?" Lance asked.

"Oh like Lance what are you talking about I just love lettuce leaves." Kitty told him sarcastically.

**Why Girls all go to the Bathroom Together **

Kitty needed some girl time before you started to cry from anger so she texted all the girls at the table. Instantly they all left to the bathroom.

Inside …

"Damn it like what did I do to deserve this!" Kitty complained.

"Do ya wan some of my food Kit?" Rogue asked.

"No I wanted a beautiful evening and he is ruining it. His been goggling your ass Payton and Jean's tata's half the time and on top of that he's feeding me like I'm a flipping rabbit!"

"Relax sweetheart. It's not the end of your life." Payton patted her on the back.

"Yeah you heard Payton. If you want we can make this night equally painful for him." Tabatha suggested.

"We are not using our powers in this restaurant!" Jean scolded.

"Who are you our mother? Come on Kitty let's rock his world." Tabatha smiled gripping Kitty's shoulders.

"I said no." Jean hissed.

"Listen to your friend Tabatha." Storm said walking in.

"Well I don't know about you but I and Logan will be taking desert to go. I am going to make sure of it." Storm stated.

"Like Storm." Kitty's face turned red.

"We're all adults here Kitty." Storm replied.

**Desert **

As planned Logan and Storm left early that is after he threatened to kill Remy if he did anything to Rogue and snagged a piece of their red velvet cheesecake. Kitty finally gave Lance a mouth full since he bought them small half moon lemon cookies. Kurt and Amanda were sharing an apple tart and the others had their desserts.

Then finally, "Well Jean and I are going to umm catch you all later. Good night and thanks for setting this up Gambit it was great."

"No problem." Gambit replied still debating if he should rub her thigh or not.

"Yeah this was totally great." Tabatha commented winking at Gambit.

"We should make this a tradition. Maybe someone else can pick a restaurant at a later date." Jean added. Gambit wasn't really that bad at all in fact. She really felt that they all could get along.

After a few more minutes Kurt took Amanda home and Kitty begged Lance to take her home as well. Then the rest slowly filled out leaving Rogue and Gambit alone with each other. By then Gambit had made the decision to rub her thigh surprised that she didn't try to kill him.

Instead she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. He just knew that that moment was the perfect time to kiss. He kissed her ready for that painful sensation but it never came. The shock of her absence of power made the couple break apart.

"How did tat happen?"

"I don know?"

**xxXXXxx **

**Gosh that took 4ever to put up. But I made it a little longer since yall had to wait a while. Hoped you liked it. Please review thank you ;]**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kooking with Kitty **

Kitty had planned on visiting Lance today for the last time. She decided to make him a heaping helping of her special blue berry muffins and black chocolate chip cookies. She started her floor denting muffins with 10cups flour, 9 cups of baking powder, 8 cups of salt, 4 berries (one for each muffin), 7 cups of milk, 3 eggs, and 1 teaspoon of sugar.

As Lady Gaga's Telephone music video played on the flip down kitchen TV screen she was plotting her revenge. Lance would regret that day. She would make sure of that. Almost wishing she had poison like the questionable blonde on screen she continued cooking her 'sweets' for her soon to be X-boyfriend.

Putting those in the oven she started her cookies. They start off with 7 tablespoons of raw ginger, chocolate chips, 1 cup sugar, 1 cup brown sugar, 1 cup black pepper, 1 cup black bean paste, 4 cup flour, 3 cup buttermilk, and to make sure that they're black she put them in the oven on 375 degrees for 30 minutes, then broil for 30 seconds afterwards.

"Kitty vyour going to kill him." Kurt stated walking carefully into the kitchen. It was rare that Kitty ever got mad at anyone.

"Like Kurt I'm not going to like kill him. Who do I like look like, Rogue?"

"Vyeah vyou're vright Kitty, no one can get as mad as her besides Logan … have fun breaking up vwith Lance."

"Like will do!"

**2 hrs. Later **

_Knock knock _

"Look Christie I already told you I have a date with Janine at 5 then one with Courtney at 5:30, then Ashley at 6:05 and after that I have something to do with my dad …"

"Piedro like it's me Kitty! Is Lance here."

"Hmpf, Lance Kitty's here for you."

"Hey babe what's up?" Lance asked putting down his guitar while dusting off his knee out pants.

"I thought that we could like talk and I bought use some snacks."

"Great, thanks Kitty." He took the basket allowing her entry into the brotherhood manor. Lance cleared some fly ridden empty pizza boxes off the couch so that they could sit down. He sat the basket on the coffee table before placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I enjoyed the date we had the other day. You looked beautiful …"

"Thanks Lance."

"And I wanted to say that I'm sorry about not treating you the way that I should had. If I had a little more money then we really could have had a good time."

Kitty nodded silently eyeballing his guitar. She had a feeling that her date money was spent on it. Lance took a short pause before continuing on, "So I was thinking let me make it up to you by treating you to some McDonalds."

"Did you like just say McDonalds?"

"You're right I can do better than that. How about Wendy's?"

"That sounds nice cough How about you eat some of the treats that I made you." You can tell Kitty's angry when she says a statement without the word 'like' in it.

"Oh ok," he grabbed the innocent looking muffin up and bit it. The small piece he took instantly absorbed all the moisture out of his mouth causing swallowing to be near impossible.

"Is like something wrong Lance?"

"Um no Kitty I just … cough … need some water." With that barely said he ran for the kitchen sink, sticking his head under the faucet. He felt the liquid hit his lips, but not his throat. How could one piece of muffin be so damn dry?

"Lance? Lance?" Kitty called from the adjacent room.

"Just a minute." He coughed slightly. Desperate he climbed onto the counter tops and jumped hard upon the floor chest first happy when the piece of muffin finally decided to dislodge itself. Finally able to breathe he took a few extra sips of water before returning to his girlfriend.

"Like Lance what was with all that noise?"

"Umm nothing …"

"Good, try a cookie."

"Kitty I'm not exactly …"he started until he noticed the sad expression she was wearing, "Yeah I'll eat one."

Slightly scared he placed the uncharistically colored cookie in his mouth.

"It's chocolate chip. Do you like it?"

Lance couldn't conceal his dislike. It tasted like unsweetened chocolate bean burnt paste."

"Kitty what the hell!"

"Like what's wrong Lance? Do theylike need more sugar?"

"OMG it taste like crap Kitty and you should take that as a compliment, what are you doing? Trying to torture me on porpose?"

"Well like now that you mention it Lance, yes."

"But why Kitty."

"You left a bad taste in my mouth and now I have left one in yours Lance Alvers. And we are so-like-over from like this day forward. Bye!"

"Kitty I'm sorry don't go! Kitty wait up!" he called after her. She was already buckling her seatbelt by the time he reached the Xvan that she was driving for today. Kitty knew that he was begging so she just rolled her window up and took off smiling down at the sparkplug from his rig that she stole previous to entry of their rag tag home.

_Ring Ring _

"Hello it's me Kitty!" she answered her phone as she was driving along the sidewalk.

"Do vyou vwant to go to show vwith me later?" Pete asked.

"Like sure!"

…**.xxXXXxx…. **

**So looks like Kitty got her revenge and don't cry Romy fans they'll be back next chpt. Promise;] **

**Oh and never ever ever ever make those for real ok**


	31. Chapter 31

**Southern Cooking **

**31 **

**What Happened **

The way home from the restaurant was a quiet one. Neither said anything to each other. Rogue's mind was far away while Gambit was trying to focus more on the road than on Rogue. But this all happened a week ago. She kept to herself during that time. She had eradicated all the hope that she'd ever manage to physically touch anyone, but just a few days ago she kissed Gambit.

Rogue turned to look at her reflection again. Smiling she decided that she could control her powers now, but being the skeptic she was she had to test it.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Morning Rogue."

"Hey um can I touch ya fer a sec?"

"Umm … sure?"

"Great, I jus wanna learn German real quick 'k."

She gave him a quick tap and then it happened. She felt the pull she always had when she touched someone. The kiss between Gambit and her was a fluke!

"Rogue vwhy are vyou crying?"

She touched her face and there they were the warm salty liquid that served as her tears, without another word she ran back to her room and locked the door. Unable to stop the stream of tears she turned on her TV and radio before jumping in bed with her head in the pillow.

Kurt was confused. Did he do something wrong? She had been acting weird lately so he decided to ask Gambit to talk to her. Hearing that his girlfriend was upset he let Kurt teleport him in the room. Kurt left the two alone … almost since he was listening on the other side of the door.

"Anna?"

"Go away Remy!" she whimpered through the pillow.

"Wat's wrong Anna?"

"I … I thought tat … an I was wrong."

"Thought wat?"

She finally removed herself from the pillow to face him.

"I thought tat when you an I kissed tat meant I could control my powers, but I was wrong."

"Ya perfect jus te way ya are Anna ya know tat."

"I know tat's how you feel."

"Tat's how everyone feels an ya know I don mind touchin ya."

"We all know tat Rems." She said more audibly as her tears slowed.

"How bout a kiss ta make ya feel better?"

"Are ya insane Remy! How is tat 'posed ta make me feel better!" she huffed at him. Before she could turn away he kissed her again and just like last time nothing happened.

"How come my powers only behave round you?"

"Maybe because ya want then ta behave round me?"

"Tat defiantly aint te answer!"

"So now wat?"

"No we aint makin out Gambit."

"No, I mean tats a good idea too, but wat I mean is are ya gonna tell te Professor?"

Rogue thought about it for a little while.

"No, I'll tell 'em later."

"So does tat mean ya gonna tell Logan first?"

"No!" she said far to loudly making him smile.

"So then wat do ya want ta do?"

She did not miss his play on the words.

"How about we go ta te park an walk tagether. Ya know we can talk wit out worryin bout anyone interrupting us."

"Sounds like a plan. Need me to wipe those tears away?"

"Depends do ya still want tat hand?"

"I'll take tat as a no Roguey." He got up and went to get ready for his day with Rogue while Kurt was digesting all the information in his room. He believed that this defiantly showed she was starting to master her powers.

…**XXXXX… **

Please review thank you. Short and sweet!


	32. Chapter 32

**Southern Cooking **

**32 **

**Yum**

The couple was both presently in cooking class. Rogue's mind however was far from it. She had been surprised by Remy. She had thought that the moment he knew she was able to touch him that she'd come home to find him sprawled out naked on her bed. Strangely enough in fact he never asked for more than a traditional kiss which she still for the most part refused to give him. She knew he loved sex and she knew he thought about it frequently since she had touched him before when her powers were working on him.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Payton asked noticing her friend hadn't really moved since class started well over fifteen minutes ago.

"You ok Anna?" Gambit asked concerned. They had been trying to reach her for a while now.

"Umm I gotta … go ta te bathroom. Payton you comin?"

"Yep."

He watched as the girls ran out of the room leaving him to debone the rest of the fish.

In the bathroom …

"Payton I have a confession ta make."

"You had another naughty sex dream?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Payton gave her a disbelieving look, but let her friend continue on

"I can touch 'em!"

"Touch who?"

"I can touch Remy ,but not anyone else."

"Maybe that's because your attracted to him?"

"Tat is not te reason! I tried touchin other people, but I always hurt 'em but tat don happen when I touch Remy anymore."

"Well then maybe that's a sign that you're learning to control your powers."

"I guess."

"So does this mean that you been messing around and haven't told me yet."

"Why do ya always thank negatively about me!"

"Hey they last time I checked you were the one sexually accosting the man in your sleep."

"Ya aint never gonna let tat go are ya."

"Nope."

"But its weird Payton. I thought after he could touch me he'd be all over me an stuff…"

"But …"

"But it aint like tat."

"Do you want it to be like that?"

"Not exactly, but I thought I knew 'em an now he jus has ta prove there's more ta him than I thought there was."

"Well you never know. Maybe he just doesn't think that you're comfortable with touching right now."

"Why would he thank a stupid thang like tat?"

"I don't know? Maybe he thinks you need to learn how to adjust to being touched and being the one making contact. Maybe he feels that you are still unsure about your relationship or maybe he just thinks that you're worth more to him than that."

"Worth more ta 'em?"

"Yeah like maybe he thinks you, well wait look at it this way. If he were to sleep with you right after you could control your powers with him wouldn't you feel a little used."

"I see wat ya sayin."

"So maybe in his own way he is trying to prove his commitment to you."

"Tat's umm tat's oh wat's te word …"

"Romantic Rogue, he's being romantic or if you prefer kind, caring, gentle, sweet, etc."

"No one likes a smart ass Payton."

"Course you do, now lets get back in there before he butchers all of the fish."

"I'm right behind ya."

In class …

"Wat took yall so long?" Gambit asked. He had already cleansed, scaled, and deboned all three snappers that they were given.

"Notin, now han me tat knife before ya cut yerself."

"I aint gonna cut myself!"

"Jus hand me te knife Cajun!"

"No!"

"Hand me te knife or I'll sware tat I'll take it by force an use it on ya!"

"I'd like ta see ya try it."

"I already had once, don't press ya luck again!"

"Hey you two lovebirds can we finish stuffing the fish while your arguing atleast?" Payton asked them.

"Fine, han me te knife Remy."

"No."

"Hand it ta me, ya aint cut it wide enough. No fillin can fit in tis!"

"How bout ya give me te fish an take another one!"

"I said hand it over!"

"And I said no!"

"Guys less talking and more stuffing." Payton yelled at them.

"An why should we listen ta you?" Gambit asked.

"Cause if ya don yall are gonna be te blackest southerners around here after I get done burning you two!" she spat back at them.

"Point taken." The couple agreed and quieted down for a little while. Payton was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet again when Rogue pulled her off again.

"We gotta go ta te bathroom. Finish fryin does would ya?"

"Oui."

In the bathroom again …

"Now what?" Payton asked closing the door.

"I want ta know why he's been like tat."

"Well why don't ya ask 'em?"

"We aint never really alone. Ya know how Logan gets."

"I remember. How about you just find a place that Logan would not expect to find both Gambit and you?"

"What do you meen?"

"How about I plan on having you over for the weekend. I'll leave for a couple of hours so that Gambit and you can be alone?"

"Tat might work."

"I know it will."

"So wat are ya gonna do fer a few hours?"

"I am going to go to every library in the city till I find the new graphic novel about Bram Stocker's Dracula."

"Ya actually have a library card?"

"I never leave without it! But I don't want to be gone all day. It is my home after all."

"Jus give me two hours."

"Ok but I don't want you both doing anything inappropriate either!"

"I know an I want let notin happen to ya precious japanamation."

"Great!"

"Alright now lets get back ta class."

Class…..

"Yall fish is done."

**Talking **

Nearly one hour had already passed and she still had yet to say anything to him. She knew she must have appeared crazed and anxious to him, but she couldn't help but keep the silence. Her fingers were either intertwined or tugging on her hair.

Gambit was concerned. She had called him over here to talk, but she had yet to say one word to him. He put his hand over hers to calm her nerves.

"Remy I want ta know why?" she whispered with tears running down her face.

"Why wat?" He asked, afraid. Did he do something wrong? What did he do to upset her … recently?

"Why ya aint te pig I thought ya were! Why aren't ya tryin ta fuck me! Aint tat wat ya want! Who knows how long I'm gonna be like this! Why aren't ya te person I thought ya were! Ya cant honestly believe tat I thank you'll stay wit me fer te rest of our lives do ya! I know tat someday yer gonna leave me, but when ya hav te chance ta get wat ya want ya don't do it? Is tis some kind of trick or …."

"Shut te hell up Anna an sit down!" Remy yelled at her. He was angry. Had he not proved to her that he loved her? Didn't he tell her that he loved her! "

"Wat is wrong wit ya Anna? I don care about tat!"

"So ya don want ta screw me? Don't lie!"

"I do, but I don want ya jus fer tat an ya know tat!"

"I know tat, tat is how ya once felt, but now tat thangs changed between us how do ya feel now."

"Te same as I always did an yer gonna stop doubting me an us Anna. Sure I want kids wit ya, I want ta marry ya, I want ta sleep wit ya, but I aint been wit ya tis whole time jus ta bang an bail on you like tat. Ya mean te world ta me an it hurts tat ya still can't see how special ya are to me."

"I do love ya Remy."

"I'm not sure ya do."

"But I do, I'm jus tryin ta be practical."

"No yer tryin ta take all te joy in yer life away. Me included. Ya know wat goodbye then."

"Wait Remy don go! Don … please." She called after him as he slammed the door in his face.

"Well that could had went better." Payton said coming around the corner eating a box of pocky sticks.

"You were here the whole time! Ya know wat I aint got time fer tis I gotta go after him!"

"My thought exactly. Come back here when ya done looking for him." Payton said heading back to the bedroom she was hiding in.

**Rogue **

She had looked everywhere for him for at least eight hours. She searched both of the Acolyte bases, checked airports, boat docks, trains, subway stations, etc. and still she couldn't find him. It was well past midnight and her body was soaked to the bone from rain and her tears.

Rogue opened the door to Payton's apartment and plopped herself down on the sofa.

"Hey Rogue come over here and help me in the kitchen."

"Do I gotta?"

"Depends do you want to be burned?"

"I hate you." She whinned as she lollygagged her way over to the small kitchen and sat on the stool a few feet away from the stove.

"I couldn't find 'em an I looked everywhere."

"Apparently not."

"But I did. Te only place I didn't go was to te mansion."

"Can you pass me the peanut butter."

"Why do ya want tat?"

"Im making peanut butter sauce to go on my green basil pasta."

"Tat sounds gross."

"You face looks gross."

"Remind me why we're friends again Payton."

"You know Rogue, when you pour the peanut sauce over the pasta it looks a mess. In fact most people wouldn't appreciate it, but when you try them both together they work. Here try some."

"It don taste half bad." Rogue answered between mouthfuls of pasta.

"You see Rogue individually they taste ok, but together they're perfect; it's just that everyone won't see it that way. You got to give the food a try or you wouldn't know if you really liked it or not."

"Are ya cookin tis jus ta tell me tat Gambit and I are meant ta be tagether and I'm stupid fer breakin us up?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yep, yes and no."

**Remy **

He was angry at Rogue and ran. How come she just had to keep questioning his devotion to her? Although after a few hours he realized he was wrong as well. She had every right to doubt him. His history with the opposite sex wasn't exactly a clean slate, but he still believed by now Rogue should know how he felt about her.

He also had to ask himself why. He ha dreamt of the moment that he could finally touch her and it always involved her somehow lying naked before him. But when he finally got what he thought he wanted most from Rogue he realized he just wanted to be with her and it didn't have to be all about sex and now that he was thinking this he felt so stupid for breaking up with her.

**The Peanut sauce and The Basil Pasta **

"Payton yer confusin me."

"Rogue sweety he's a man."

"I know tat!"

"What I'm saying is that he didn't go anywhere. I bet you he's still in the city."

"But I looked everywhere!"

"You looked everywhere except for where he's at."

"But I looked everwh … wait I looked everywhere but there! Give me that pot an te lid!"

"You cant just …"

"I'll bring it back. Bye Payton an thanks again!"

Rogue had run all the way with the pot of food back into the mansion. Luckily no one was awake as she went straight for her room not even doubting that he would not be there. Meanwhile Gambit was laying on Rogue's bed. He needed to be somewhere that reminded him of her so he could think of what to say to Rogue in the morning and get back together with her when her door opened and she walked in.

"Anna I'm …"

"Shh try tis."

"Wit wat I aint got a fork."

"Jus use yer hands Remy."

"It taste good actually … weird."

"It looks funny but they taste good tagether jus like us."

"Let me guess Payton made tis."

"Yeah, but I stole it. Remy I'm sorry an before ya stop me you were right. I'm sorry an I still love ya. Will ya take me back?"

"I cant take ya back cause ya never left me in te first place an I understand how ya felt an I was being insensitive. So how bout we put it behind us an eat whatever it is tat's in tis pot. Can I stay te night wit ya?"

"You can stay faever but it's gonna cost ya."

"Cost me wat?"

"A kiss an take ya shoes off while ya on my bed."

The couple spent the rest of the night first eating the thai style pasta then sharing a passionate kiss before going to sleep in each other's arms. (No sex guys)

…**.xxXXXxx… .**

**Please review thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Southern Cooking **

**33 **

**Good Morning To you Too **

Rogue reluctantly pulled herself free of Gambit's arms to make him breakfast in bed to apologize for her behavior the other day. It was still dark outside when she went to the 24hr. grocery store. She wanted to make him something special, or at least more labor intensive. So she decided to go with a southwest style frittata which is an egg bake containing tomatoes, avocado, Mexican cheese, and diced corn beef. With some buttered toast, side of bacon, a sweet fruit salad, and a cup of chilled orange juice she thought it was a perfect way to say I'm sorry.

As she went through the quiet aisles of the store she thought about the hurdle that she and Gambit just went over in their relationship together. She knew her newfound positive behavior wouldn't hold out forever so she hoped that her boyfriend would enjoy it while it lasted.

…

Gambit awoke to the smell of melted Monterey jack, queso, and other cheeses. He also detected the unique smell of bacon from under the covers he was wrapped in. Pulling them aside he sat up to see where the good smelling food came from. He saw Rogue holding a tray of food obviously meant for him. A small part of him thought this was some kind of trick, but he felt a little lighter today so he chose to behave himself for the mean time.

"I brought ya some breakfast in bed."

"Thanks Anna, it looks delicious."

"It better." She shot him an empty threat before sitting the tray down atop his lap. Gambit first took a bite of the frittata and it tasted phenomenal, but it really taste good with a piece of buttered toast with a piece of bacon on top of that with a piece of the egg bake on top of that and an orange segment on top of that for color.

"Hey where did tat fork come from?" he teased Rogue since she started to help him eat the breakfast.

"I'm hungry to ya know."

"Ya didn have ta make me tis but fer te sake of te argument thanks again an I accept yer delicious apology."

"I'm glad ya see things my way."

"Good…"

"Hey give tat back!" Rogue yelled. Gambit had snatched her fork right out of her hands.

"How about we share mine?" he asked tossing Rogue's fork on the ground. If it were any other day she would argue with him some more followed by shouting, violence, and knocked over food, but at least for today …

"Alright we can share."

Gambit was more than happy to feed her with his fork and give her bites off the toast and share the orange juice glass. After they ate she washed up then told him to, not that he had a change of clothes, so that they wouldn't be late to their cooking class.

…

"Taday class we are gonna be makin rhubarb, pumpernickel, an apple nut bread ta day." Shnookie told all her students in a lime colored sundress while putting one on her dog Ben so that they'd match.

"Rhubarb is a vegitable tat resembles a celery stick cept it's red and it's leaves can kill ya. However, we are only workin wit te stems taday an since rhbarb is so tart mos people add sweetners ta it ta balance out te flavor so it's a sweet bread.

Pumpernickel is a courly gound rye bread. Some people like it an some don ,but I thank it is just divine with a boiled agg and some thinly sliced corn beef. Right Ben? (dog barks)

And lastly te mos easiest ta understand is te apple an nut bread. I spose ya could use any apple ya like, but in recipies they gonna keep tellin ya ta use golden deliciousor some otha tart green one. Behin me ya get ta choose between red an green. Also I already cut te leaves off te rhubarb but ya might want to rinse them off jus in case, now get ta work."

…

All three of their breads were baking in the oven and the mixing bowls had been washed.

"It looks like you two are getting along today." Payton commented.

"I'm surprised ya noticed since ya head been glued ta ya phone all day."Rogue told her.

"What can I say I love my fanfiction."

"Ya know girls sometimes I wonder where Rogue and mine relationship would be witout tis class?"

"My guess is Gambit you would move in before really getting to know her, do something really bad, get kicked out, and be stuck trying to do the right thing to win the woman of your dreams back ,but fail miserably and Rogue would of never had another relationship."

"Gee thanks fer te optimism." Gambit glared at Payton.

"You're both welcome."

"I thank Payton's being a lil melodramatic. We could had figured everything out between us witout ya help." Rogue stated.

"!" Payton laughed nearly falling off her chair.

"Somethin wrong Payton? Need me ta 'help' ya ova there?"

"Oh no this passage right here was just so funny." Payton replied with pure sarcasm.

"I mean wat did ya really do fer us hmm," Gambit asked, "Besides makin us hav ta buy a new bike?"

"Well let's see Rogue told me Rems about how you used to stalk her and stuff, but when I introduced Cody to the mix it made you come out of the shadows and confess your feelings for her. And during that time of separation between you two I forced you both to see how much you meant to each other. And I did help when metal head guy tried to kill Rogue and I was tired of all the fussing so I decided to find the source of the fussing …."

"An?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I realized that your just two crazy southerners just like Ms. Steakhouse over there. Anyway though I noticed that Rogue had a lot of confidence issues so I kind of gave you both a place to sort things out and just like I thought it would it ended up in an argument. What I didn't plan on was Rogue hijacking my dinner." Payton ended glaring at Rogue.

"We coulda fiured tat out on our own." Gambit confidently said.

"Yeah right, by the time you both would had figured that much out Rogue you would be in a nursing home and Gambit would have the libido of an animal that refuses to mate." She said simply before going back to her fanfiction on her phone.

"Why are we friends." Rogue growled out loud throwing her hands in the air.

"Wat do ya mean te libido of an animal tat refuses ta mate hmm!" Gambit was a little more than offended that she told him that.

"You heard me and another piece of advice. Sneak out the back and run home." Payton said looking at them one last time before putting her phone down and checking on the bread.

"We aint listnin to ya no more." He said turning his back to her.

"I tried to warn them…" Payton mumbled to herself as she skewered the bread to see if it was done all the way through.

…

Class had gone mostly well except for deciding who would take which loaf of bread home. Naturally, Rogue got to pick first. She wanted the rhubarb one, but the others both wanted the apple nut bread. Rogue suggested that they both took half of the last two loaves, but Payton made the pan on the apple one to hot for Gambit to touch so he had no choice but to take the nasty pumpernickel loaf.

"Remin me next time I see her ta blow her up wit a few of my cards."

"Will do." Rogue laughed at Gambit's serious face.

"Wat ya thank she meant by go out te back?" Gambit asked looking at Rogue. Both chose to go through the front although he was the only one to voice it. Rogue on the other hand was looking forward as they walked out of the door.

"I thank we should listen to 'er a little more," Rogue whispered to him, "Hi Logan."

And sure enough Logan was leaning against his bike in his Xmen suit looking ready to kill someone.

"I think we need to talk … all of us."

…

Although they each had their own bike it was a very quiet and slow ride home. As they pulled up in front of the mansion Logan motioned for them to stop.

"So how long has this been going on?" Logan asked.

"Depends, wat do ya mean by tis?" Gambit asked.

"I mean these cooking classes?" Logan clarified.

"A month." Rogue stated. Logan knew she was lying but she did so with a straight face. He almost, key word almost, believed her.

"I wasn't born yesterday Stripes. You two been having class together since you got out of the hospital bed the first time right?"

"Yeah yer right Logan." Rogue said with a twninge of guilt.

"Is sometin wrong wit tat?" Gambit asked.

"Don't worry I'm getting to you next Gumbo."

"Next?" Rogue asked confused slightly.

"An one las thing Stripes, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SLEEP NEXT TO YOU ON YOUR BED!."Logan shouted loud enough o draw some attention on to them.

"We were jus sleepin Logan. Notin more an notin less!" Rogue yelled back.

"An why did ya make 'em breakfast!"

"Jealous mon ami?"

"I didn know I needed yer permission ta cook someone breakfast Logan!"

"He's not a 'someone' Rogue and he shouldn't have been here in the first place. We have contract remember!"

"You didn give a damn bout te contract las week when ya knocked him threw a window!"

"He deserved it!"

"What did he do!"

"He attacked me first Rogue!"

"Umm, no I didn."

"He said he didn Logan!"

"Oh so you trust him over me hmm? Why trust him when he got you lying to your friends and family and betraying the XMen and got ya dressing all trampy when yall two go out of the house!"

"Who te hell ya callin trampy? If anyone you shouldn't be allowed outside wit tat skin tight jumper!"

"All the uniforms are tight Rogue and last time I checked there is a difference between something being skin tight and something revealing skin!"

"Tat was jus one night an one dress Logan get a grip or so help me I'm kickin yer ass back ta Texas or wherever te hell ya come from!"

"You can't kick my ass I taught you everything you know kid!"

"If tat's everything ya know then I'd advise ya ta get a refund from ya teacher!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Yall two tat's enough!" Gambit intervened.

"Yeah this is enough, "Logan said pointing to the couple, "Gumbo get the hell off this property!"

"You cant kick me off what isn't yers!"

"Te hell I can!"

"Yer jus jealous cause Rogue wanta be wit me!"

"I aint jealous!"

"There's 200 other girls ta babby round here Logan I suggest ya move on ta one of them!"

"I aint goin no where Gumbo!"

"An neither am I!"

"Yes you are! I can't understand what Rogue sees in a cheap leather coat wearing, cigarette smoking, whore humping thief like you!"

"An I cant understand wat she sees in a short dead calf belt wearing hick who derives pleasure from torturing these kids an trainin bras!"

"Ya wanna run tat by me again Cajun!" extending claws.

"Yes, I thank I do!" Card being raised.

"Hey yall two calm down." Rogue intervened this time.

"Non!"

"No!"

"Wait Logan," Scott ran out of the front doors, "Don't you think your going a little overboard."

"When you have a daughter Summers you'll understand." Logan told him.

"She aint yer daughter!" Remy yelled at him.

"Yes she is!" Logan growled back.

"She's more Mystique's daughter than she'll ever be yours!"

"Mystique don't like that girl!"

"That may be true, but who raised her Logan? Who put her through school? Who was there to comfort her for 17 years of her life Logan? Damn te girls only 18. You can't jus go around claimin ta be someone's father an you haven't even got ta know 'em for a full year!"

"You're dead!" Logan charged at Gambit while Scott lunged at him to slow him down.

"Let go Scott this is between me and him!"

Scott tried to calm Logan's rage while Rogue tried to comfort her boyfriend. He never really ever looked serious before and she was concerned. Today defiantly didn't go as good as it started. It was hard to believe the stern Remy before her was the same one that was feeding her breakfast this morning.

"Remy, please. Yall aint gotta fight."

"I aint leavin Rogue."

"No one says ya have ta leave …"

"I do!" Logan yelled at them.

"No one sides Logan wants ya to go so jus calm down. There aint no point in fightin right now is there?"

"I said I aint leavin you again Rogue. Payton's right, I am fully committed to ya now an if Logan has problems wit us then im going ta deal wit 'em."

"But I don want yall killin each other Rems!"

"Ya know Logan better than I do. He aint never gonna like me wither I'm here or back in Louisiana cause I love you so jus sit back, be quiet, an let us handle tis te way he wants to."

Logan had flung Scott over his shoulder as Remy charged at him. The two of course were fighting. It was hard to say who was wining at this point since there was an equal slash to blast ratio occurring on the field. The battle continued on till Rogue had enough of it and separated the two somehow using Jean powers.

They were held up in the air in two separate bubbles looking down at Rogue and at each other.

"Listen an listen good. Logan yer gonna behave yaself round Remy ya here! I love 'em an yer going ta respect my decisions and Remy you are going ta try ta get along wit em an if ya ever tell me ta be quiet again I will bury ya longside ya mother if I ever hav ta deal wit you actin like tis again! Ya here! An same goes fer you Logan."

She then dropped them roughly to the ground before stumping back into the mansion. Everyone who saw Rogue instantly moved out of her way.

"Scott are you well?" Jean asked running to him now that it was safe to.

"Yeah I'm fine Jean."

"How did she do that? Use my powers without touching me?"

"I have no idea."

"And neither do I." the Professor said rolling outside to them.

"Looks like ya get ta live taday Gumbo." Logan said popping his shoulder back into place.

"An you'll have another chance." Gambit said holding his bleeding side.

"An why is that?"

"Cause," Gambit wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled, "I'm joinin te X-Men."

…**.xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please read and review. **

**Well this chapter was eventful wasn't it! Tell me what yall thank : ) **


	34. Chapter 34

**Southern Cooking **

**34 **

**Talk & Plans **

.

Rogue felt bad about yelling at her father figure yesterday. She was just upset that he always wanted to hurt Remy. It was nearly five in the morning when she found him tinkering with a perfectly good bike.

Handing him a beer, "Here take tis."

"Thanks kid." He said wiping the sweat off of his for head."

Rogue nodded to him before sitting down beside him, "Logan can we talk?"

"I aint mad at you Stripes."

"No not bout tat. Well I am sorry fer tat, but I meant sometin else … ya know bout wat Remy said."

"Hmpf Gumbo aint hurt my feelings." He said taking a swig of beer.

"I thank … know tat some of te things he said wasn't true. Ya know surprisingly I know more bout myself than yall two do." She smiled at him adding a twinge of sarcasm to the second statement.

"Alright kid Logan's listening." He said leaning against the bike.

"I wanted ta talk ta you bought are relationship. Fer one I aint a kid anymo an before ya start I know tat compared to you I'm a kid an mos kids my age are wit they families ,but ya got ta realize. If I'm old enough ta play super hero wit te X-Men, drive, fly a jet, then I'm old enough ta chose who I wanta date ok."

"I get what yer sayin ki … Rogue,but it's just …"

"Ya know I aint blind. I know Remy aint perfect. In fact nowhere near perfect cept fer maybe in te looks department, but can ya understand wat I like about him is his imperfections."

"Umm no, you lost me there Rogue."

"Remy is not exactly te definition of a good person, but he's went through so much ,but he doesn't try ta make up some stupid exscuse fer it or blame someone else. He was givin a life an he lived it. In a way he reminds me of me."

"He's nothing like you."

"Try me. I aint as innocent as ya thank."

"Alright tell me one really bad thing you did."

"Ya know when I was a real little girl I aint hav a family. I lived on my own."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing that you did?"

"Shh wait fer me ta finish. I told Kurt tat I didn't remember my real parents. I lied. My real parent's relationship was like a rollercoaster. One day they would hug each other and the next they were fighting each other. My dad liked ta hunt ya know.

I came home one day from my Aunts house. My parents were arguing again except this time he used his shotgun on my mom instead of his fist. He buried her in the backyard tat day an te next morning I used te shotgun on him."

"You killed him out of revenge."

"Sadly, he wasn't te only one I used it on. I couldn't count to a thousand but I sure as hell could use a firearm. But after I killed my dad I was scared an ran. I was at a train station where 'Irene' adopted me. She saved me back then … or so I thought. Ya see I aint as innocent as ya thought."

"We all do things we're not proud of Rogue."

"I know so I still don't see why …"

Logan quickly interrupted her, "Ok Rogue you were a kid with a bad childhood, but you didn't stay a shot gun slinging killer as you grew up. You made the choice to make yourself better. He's older than you and still hasn't made the choice for a better life."

"It was easier fer me ta change."

"What do you mean."

"How much do ya know bout Remy cept fer te fact tat he's a tief and an Acolyte?"

"He smokes, he likes night clubs, tequila shots poured on table strippers, beer, he breath's funny cancer might be in his future, he stalks you half the time, and he likes to go through your underware, and he likes to do pull-ups in his spare time."

"Damn yer nosy! I meant bout his child hood."

"Nothing about that … yet."

" He used ta live on te streets like I did after I killed my daddy. His 'father' adopted him straight off the streets and forced him into this tief lifestyle. He didn't have a choice. Tat was all he knew. He didn't even go to school …"

"He aint got an education!"

"Stop interrupting! Anyway I thank he's tryin ta change."

"I don't think so."

"If he wasn't tryin ta change then why is he here? He aint come here ta be wit me at first. He came up here to start a new life. He don't want ta be a tief anymore."

"Well he's not doing so good on that part."

"He's tryin ta get by wit wat he knows an wat he knows is ta steal thangs. Imagine how hard it was fer him ta leave his family an everyone he ever knew and or loved … a lifetime behind ta start over. He says he hated it there an tat he aint cared fer anyone, but I know he's lying. For one I've been inside his thoughts. I know he lied ta me. He hates his family fer his tief thang, but he still loves them cause they are his family.

Ya know tat's another way we are like each other. I hate wat Mystique did ta me, but notin can take away te fact tat she raised me. I love her, but I hate her too. Ya understand."

"I get you. You like him because your like him."

"Tat's kinda true but we're different."

"How different?" Logan asked humored although slightly depressed that he had ran out of beer.

"Like fer one he doesn't seem ta get te idea of personal space AT ALL an sometimes I wonder why he jus cant ask me on a normal date. I mean I kinda like when he whisks me off an all, but not all te time! Then he's so arrogant bout his looks. He knows he looks good jus like everyone else …"

"Ehhem!"

"Almost everyone else," she said rolling her eyes, "An he likes ta use those good looks an french ta try ta trick me inta kissin 'em."

"Has it ever worked?"

Deciding not to answer that question she continued on, "But I'll get 'em back though. He aint te only one ta parler français anymore. But wat else I dislike bout 'em is tat well he makes me really happy an I always feel like I'm gonna lose 'em."

"Rogue other things can make you happy."

"Well I don know bout tat. When I'm wit ya I feel safe. Kurt gives me tat brother vibe. Kitty helps ta take away my loneliness, but Remy is so much more. He makes me happy in a wholesome way. He does wat all yall do put tagether. He makes me feel safe, pretty, happy, not lonely, and alive.

Before I met him I always felt like te outcast. Tat strange invisible Goth girl in te corner. Even when I was hangin wit Kitty an Jean no one looked at me. They only saw Jean's perfect hair flip and Kitty's smile. I was jus there.

The moment I met him I felt sometin, but as I got ta know 'em well the feelings jus got more intense an no it's not cause I'm a presumably horny teenager either. However in sayin tat he really cant say how ya aint notin ta me an he is. We still are getting ta know each other ..."

She paused with that far off look. Logan looked at her thoughtfully. Not that it made him hate Remy any less, but he was happy that she was talking so intimately with him. She singled him out and it made his fatherly pride meter soar.

Eventually Rogue started to come back to reality, "Logan ya know technically I was raised by Destiny an Mystique an I shot my real dad so I never really had a father in my life till I met you. Ya believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Ya knew I wasn't meant fer te life Mystique was tryin ta force upon me an ya never wanted me ta be anything but myself. Sure I'm mad as hell ya hate my one and only love interest, but …" she said wiping the tears out her eyes.

Logan felt so heart warmed that he actually thought about cancelling DR Sessions for the day.

She finished her tears and continued on, "Ya never asked me ta change so I want ask ya either. Just please try ta get along wit him which means no killin him. So how bout startin now officially I'll consider ya my father an ya can consider me ya daughter. Deal?"

.

As they were bonding Gambit was sitting outside the garage overhearing everything. He couldn't explain why a part of his heart ached. He guessed it might have to do with wanting to be the only person to make her happy. He did like to hear what she thought and he realized Logan had been tracking him for several months now.

He was going to apologize to Rogue this morning and that's why he followed her outside, but all he felt like doing now was going back to bed. It's not that he wasn't happy that Rogue was happy, but he kind of felt that Rogue was his and his alone. It's weird to be on the … possessive side of the rainbow, but he just hated to share her.

As he headed back to his room he thought to his self about his relationship and what Payton said came to mind. She had been most helpful in getting them this far in their relationship, but he hated to agree with Logan, but he really did need to be better for Rogue. He joined the XMen, but it was high time to stop some of the other things he was doing.

So he decided that it was time to take charge in his relationship, no more help from his something like a sister Payton. He joined the XMen but for Rogue's sake he would try to get along with Logan and put effort into actually being an XMen which meant playing by most of their rules. He also needed to try to be a little bit fairer to Rogue. Maybe he'd make her lunch later this week ….

**. **

**Noon at LaRosa's Pizzeria **

"Alright you know why we're here." Logan said to Tabatha, Booby, Jubilee, Sunspot, Cannonball, Amara, and Berserker.

"Finally, it's time to stick it to the man!"Bobby cheered over a piece of pizza.

"Like the enthusiasm kid. Tabatha you remember what we talked about?"

"Yep, I'm the totally hot babe he's going to fall for." Tabatha was far to happy to play her part.

"Why do you have to be Gambit Babe Bait!" Amara whined.

"The reason is she has that bad girl edge to her like Rogue so she is more believable in the situation oh and Tabatha here's an extra key to his room. Use it to your … discursion." Logan said.

"So what do we do?" Berserker asked.

"Glad you asked. Listen up because this is our plan. Tabatha is bait, but we're going to need proof. Amara you are the best friend who just lost her best friend to the cute guy. Berserker and Sunspot you're on watch on the grounds, Berserker you are my inside spy. Cannonball you are the 'I accidently knocked down the door where gambit was making out with Tabatha behind' guy."

"What about Kitty?" Jubilee asked.

"Kitty talks too much. She may be a weak link."

"What about Scott?" Tabatha asked.

"Definatly not Shades. The last thing we need is Jean picking through his head."

"So how fast should I move with him?" Tabatha asked.

"As soon as possible kid."

"Of course Logan."

Logan knew that this was not what Rogue wanted. But Logan would prove to Rogue he really wasn't committed to her. That she was just a fling. Sure she'd be hurt now, but she'd get over it. He knew Gambit's type. He would save his daughter from him if it was the last thing he did!

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx…. **

**Please review thanks**


	35. Chapter 35

**Southern Cookin **

**35 **

**The Tabby-Cat **

.

For some reason when Remy woke up he just had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong today. So he decided to call his family and make sure that his father wasn't kidnapped again and seeing that they were all alright he thought maybe he was still a little upset about what happened yesterday morning.

_Knockknock _

"Come in." he called assuming it was either Scott or the Professor to officially welcome him in.

"Hey." He saw a blonde that failed in comparison to his previous fiancé with far too much make up on her face, dark fingernail polish, and really tight pants with a small orange tank top.

"Hello, wat ya want."

"Umm my name's Tabatha and I just wanted to welcome you here and let you know if you NEED anything at all I'll be more than ready to help."

Normally in these situations he would flirt a little, but the girl wasn't even that hot to him and he's madly in love with Rogue. Also he was wondering why she was still standing at his door.

"Ya can leave now I don' need anything."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty aroused to me?"

He liked her play on words, but he still wasn't going to even make an effort to be with her, "Tabs I already got a girlfriend."

"I know that already," she said shutting the door and sitting on the bed next to him, "But she cant d for you what I can."

"An wat is it ya do fer me?" _Besides annoy me_ he thought to himself.

"The one thing that Rogue can't do for you …"

"Look if I wanted ta fuck someone do ya thank I would go fer anythang beneath modelesk an especially someone tat's Rogue's friends."

"We're more like aquantices than friends."

"Did Logan put ya up ta tis?"

"No but there are other things I rather put up."

"Obviously someone needs a cold shower."

"You or me?" she teased.

"No it's defiantly you." He said pushing her outside of his door and locking it. After he did that he went outside, climbed into someone else's room, then went back into the hall and washed up since Rogue an d him did have classes afterwards.

**A few days later…. **

Gambit was quite frankly tired of Tabatha's many advances. She seemed to act more like a bitch in heat; she never tired of trying to arouse him. He had tried to gently tell her to back off, but she never listened. Feeling like he was stuck in one of those old Looney Tune's Episodes he decided to go riding for a little to escape her temporarily.

He got in a little later than expected completely tired and ready to go to bed. He opened his door and was for she he was having a nightmare, that or he crashed, died, and the devil decided to poke fun at him for all eternity.

Tabatha laid in a sexy position on his bed with a smile on her face. He wondered what was going through that thick skull of hers. If she could read his mind she would know that he wasn't even faintly attracted. It was not to say she didn't have a good body but that entire make up she wore made her look like a drag queen. Like seriously if he were to sleep with her he would take one look at that face and think he was screwing some homo with a fetish for makeup.

To tired to even want to talk to her he just took a pair of clothes and his pillow from out under her and slept in Rogue's room. After he left Logan stepped in to check on Tabatha.

"Logan he hates me." Tabatha whined.

"Maybe you're just doing something wrong. He easily goes for anything with a skirt."

"I've tried dirty puns, showing up unexpectedly, being overly helpful, and now this and he still want bite." She said with a pout.

"Hmm well you better come up with something Tabs or I'm going to give the other girls a try." He said sure that Tabatha could get quite inventive if push came to shove.

**A Few more days later … **

Gambit was positive that she had a key to his room. There was no way she could keep getting in when he locked she got a key it had to be from someone here. He wanted to be open minded for Rogue's sake. As promised he kept a fickle truce with Logan. At most they were usually quiet to each other with few things said. It wasn't the coziest of relationships, but it worked and kept Rogue happy.

However, of all the people here who would have a spare key to his room. He didn't want to automatically blame Logan, but he made the most since compared to the other adults. Beast mostly stayed in the lab, Storm was currently in Africa, and he highly doubted the crippled Professor would snoop on all of his own students when he could read their minds without them knowing, so naturally Logan seemed like the culprit.

At the moment though he was in his room trying to figure out a plan to keep Tabatha away without using force when she walked in.

"Wat now." He said to her.

Leaving the door open she sauntered over to him, "I will get what I want."

"I don think so."

"But I know so." She said pouncing on him. She usually never made direct contact so he wasn't ready for it. She was on top of him licking her lips when of course Logan and Rogue walked by. He had fell right into their trap. Upset Rogue ran off somewhere. He pushed Tabatha off painfully and started to run after her when Logan stopped him.

"I knew you didn't like her!" Logan said.

"An I know ya set tis thang up. Some father you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about Gumbo."

"Yeah right." He said upset then stopped walking. Thinking to himself he went back to his room (after kicking Tabatha out … literally) and waited. As he thought she would Rogue returned around midnight. So he snuck off. Not to her room but Tabatha's. He found her key to his room underneath her pillow and snatched it.

After that he went outside to find that Rogue was crying to herself in the gazebo.

"Rogue."

"Go away I hate ya ya liar."

"Rogue listen ta me."

"No!"

"Rogue it was not at all wat it looked like."

"How can I trust you!"

"Ya can touch me an find out."

"Hav ya forgotten tat don work on you no more!"

"Shh … Rogue I never gave ya a reason not ta trust me …"

"Till tanight." She interrupted.

"Why would I jus change my mind so quickly? Will ya at least here me out," he took her silence as a yes, "I know ya aint gonna like tis but I believe tat Tabatha is a part of Logan's evil plot ta keep us from being tagether."

He could see her rolling her eyes. As of late Logan had been very well behaved even almost accepting of her and Gambit together. He then went on to explain how all Tabatha's advances started only once he got here and that he had found she had a key to his room which was strange because students weren't even aloud keys to their own room. He also tried to tell her that the Logan he knew would not be taking him moving in well at all and if Rogue knows him as well as she thinks he would agree.

The whole time Rogue said nothing, but after he was done talking she quietly went back to her room unaware of the smile Logan was concealed behind an open window.

**Next Morning **

"An tat's wat he told me Payton." Rogue told her friend all about what happened last night and what Gambit said to her.

"So who do you believe is guilty? Logan or Rems?"

"I… I … don know. Who would you believe ya father or ya boyfriend?" Rogue said slightly panicky.

"Well maybe you should talk to Logan about it today."

"I cant do tat!"

"Why not? What's wrong with hearing both sides of the story?" Payton asked bewildered.

"If Remy's right than Logan'll jus lie ta me an if Logan's right then he lied ta me last night when he approached me so …"

"So?"

"I need a favor."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Ya owe me!"

"No I do not!"

"You broke my bike!"

"Rems broke Logan's and he didn't pay you back."

"So."

"So I am not about to go to that halfway house alone!"

"I'll be here."

"Like I said A-LONE!"

"Aww don't be a baby Payton. How about helping me because it is the right thing to do?"

"The last time I helped you that woman about cut off my arms!"

"She aint here no more!"

"Alright alright so IF and only IF I decide to help what do you want me to do?"

"Jus keep an eye on thangs from a distance like an international spy or sometin and …"

"And?"

"Ya will report ta me once ya find thangs out, but we cant talk here."

"My place?"

"No Logan will know how to get there.'

"Class?"

"No, how bout te mall."

"Everyone knows how to get there Rogue."

"Yeah but it'll be hard fer Logan ta track me there wit all te people an even Gambit wouldn't thin ta check fer me there first."

"Ok so where in the mall IF I decide to help you."

"Let's just say I want a closet remakeover so we might be there a while n stores I don normally go to."

"I het where you going."

"So are ya gonna help, I'll make it worth te work …"

"Worth meaning …"

"I'll by ya tat new Deathnote book,"

"Keep talking."

"And tat Sasamekikoto book as well as a poster of tat Sesshomaru guy ya love soo much."

"Make it a shirtless poster and you got a deal."

"Deal, so when ya comin over?"

"For a shirtless poster? I'll see you in ten."

"Ten what?"

"Minutes."

**10 minutes, 6 seconds later**

Payton knocked on the door with two fully packed suitcases in either hand. The Professor with Scott's help answered the door.

"Professor I decided that, I would like to give life here a try like you know a trial run if you'll have me."

"of course come in and we'll get you settled. First we'll get you a room and since all the dorms on the girl side is full would you mind havin a room in the boy area?"

"Sure is there one next to Rems available?"

"Umm no that's Bobby's room." Scott said.

"Well let me see if he'll change his mind then?"

**Bobby **

Bobby was on facebook chatting with his brother when his door opens and shut. He turned half expecting it to be Jubilee asking him to go on another joyride with him when he saw an all too beautiful person. She had a brightness to her hazel brown eyes that made them feel like they were on fire and looked well with the rest of her mocha skin. She had on a tight white shirt that clung oh so tightly to her well developed breast. Also she was wearing fairly tight blue jeans and her hair had the perfect amount of bounce to it.

"Did you hear what I said?" Payton asked Bobby for atleast the fifteenth time.

Picking his mouth back off the floor, "Sorry no."

"That's ok. My name is Payton and I'm new here."

"Far out!" he said sounding like a bad 90's sitcom.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question …"

"Yes, I'm single … wait … I meant what do you want?"

"You see I would just love a room with a great view of the sunrise … but you see there are no rooms like that."

"Would you like this room? I don't like the sunrise that much. It … hurt my eyes."

"You mean you'll really trade with me?"

"Yes, sure, just let me move my stuff."

"Oh thank you sooo much." Payton said giving the boy an over exaggeratedly dramatic hug. She watched as he opened the door and talked to the Professor about the room swap and him asking a few of his friends to help him move his stuff out and her stuff in. Mentally she was thinking this was far too easy. All she did was smile a little with a few hair flicks and he was like putty in her hands.

As Scott took her on a tour of the facility she couldn't help but think of all the fun she was going to have while here. She would defiantly throw some curveballs into whoever is up to something's plans. And she would get to spend more time with her favoritist southerners (she only knows two configure).

"Payton!" Rogue called from the top of the steps to her once her tour was over.

"Hey fancy seeing you here." She told rogue.

"Hey who let Pyra in here?" Gambit teased coming down the steps.

"And who let you in here?" she teased him right back. As they were talking Logan noticed the new girl. Well not new exactly, but whatever. He did know for sure how instrumental she was in helping to save Rogue's life a while back so he automatically liked her.

To him she looked like a shorted brown eyed Storm with no makeup. Apparently from the looks Bobby and his friends were giving her she was a hit with the guys. Maybe he could use her in his plan …

…**xxxXXXxxx…**

**Please review thanks :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Southern Cookin **

**36 **

**The Tabby-Cat **

.

Tabatha felt she was heading in the right direction. Rogue wouldn't even look at Gambit since yesterday after their little escapade so she was sure she'd done a good job so far. Tonight she decided to up the ant by wearing a robe with nothing underneath.

She opened his door bearing all, "Hey Gambit it's me!"

"Aww my God Tabs, this isn't strip poker!" Payton yelled covering her eyes. Gambit was sighing and Tabatha was embarrassed. Payton and Gambit were playing an innocent game of poker when nude Tabatha walked in. Tabatha instantly fled the room.

"Why was she coming in here nude Rems?" Payton asked with acquisitioning eyes.

"Because she got issues."

"Do her issues come with an invitation?"

"no, hell no. Yer turn."

"Ya aint getting my car Rems."

"We'll see bout tat."

**AGAIN **

Tabatha hid in the bushes and seeing Gambit all alone she crept out and sat on the bench besides him. She was about to sit on his lap when … 

"Dang Payton get off yer heavy."

"Remember you lost our game yesterday and promised to take me shopping today."

"I don 'member tat."

"Then I'll have to tell Rogue you were about to cheat on her again.

Rolling his eyes, "Fine let's go."

"What about me Gambit." Tabatha asked with a pout in her face.

"Ain't no room on my bike."

"Oh." Tabatha said disappointed till she realized they took Payton's mustang. Apparently, Gambit was playing hard to get.

**Late Night Snack **

Gambit had gone downstairs as quietly as possible. He was starving for some reason and hoped that someone was gracious enough to leave something in the fridge for him to snack. Of course there wasn't so he decided to simply get a bowl of milk and cereal.

He pulled down the Apple Jacks when he heard a sound behind him. Cursing under his breath he turned to see nothing. So he opened the fridge pulled out some milk and a spoon before he heard yet another noise.

This time Tabatha was there. She had hopped on the island to get a better look at him.

"I know yer workin fer Logan now leave me be." He started.

"This isn't just about Logan. In fact it never was. This is about us. There was a time when I thought Blue Boy and even Logan were cute, but then I saw you and I just need to have you. You have no idea of all the dreams of mine that you partake in."

"So ya jus want me all ta yerself because I'm handsome?"

"Pretty much; how about we just have a quick fling or two. No one will know. We'll even keep it from Rogue so you can go back to her after you're done working out your frustrations on me."

"Who told ya I'm frustrated cause I aint."

"I know you are," she said slightly caressing her breast, "Just like I am."

She really didn't have any class. She didn't even care who he was she just knew that he looked good and wanted a go at him. How could he tell her once again without attacking her?

"Just go Tabatha before I tell Rogue on you."

"She cant take me in a fight." Tabatha said confidently making Gambit laugh.

"What I'm tough to!" Tabatha was starting to get angry at his laughing.

"Ya know Tabs if tis X-Man thang don't work out ya should consider being a comedian."

At that she turned and left. Gambit was about to reach for the cabinet to get a bowl out when he noticed that there was an already clean one sitting on the counter. Weird.

**Get Rid Of Gumbo Meeting 2 **

**.**

Logan was happy that there seemed to be no Romy love anytime soon. Today he wanted to meet with the kids again to deal the final blow to Gambit and send him packing. Right when he was about to pull out in his truck Payton came into view smiling and waving at him.

Putting the truck in park, "You need something kid?"

"I wanted to give you each a small decorative fruit basket and a colorful notebook and pen to thank you all for taking me in. I know I have some … slight issues.

_Flashback _

"_Get in the water kid." Logan told her. _

"_No, I cant swim!" _

"_Scott will be right there to pull you to shore." _

"_Logan I don't think so." _

_Bored Bobby was goofing around with Wolfsbane and had accidently hit Payton with an ice blast and knocked her off the cliff. The sound of her hitting the water were heard then all of a sudden there was a fairly bright light rising back up. A very angry Payton arose out of the water in mutant form and chased after Bobby with fire bolts damaging near half the greenery on the estate. Payton apologized for it since she does have some serious temper issues …. _

_End Flashback_

Any way here's one for you."

"Thanks kid." He took it. He noticed she was still there so he asked her what was wrong.

"Rogue told me about (sniffle) how you are like a father to her. I was wondering if you know I lost my dad too. It was a tornado, but anyway I was wondering if you wouldn't mind another daughter (sniffle) cause Rogue is like a sister to me too … if not I completely understand …"

"That's ok kid. How about we get ice cream later today?"

"Really?"

"Strawberry is your favorite right?"

"How'd you know? Oh thanks Logan!" she said giving him a hug before he departed. As he turned the corner Payton couldn't help ,but smile at her devious mind.

At the Meeting …

"You got all that Tabatha."

"Yes, I got it. But how am I going to get him to take it?"

"Use your imagination." Logan beamed at her.

**Apologizing to a Cat **

"Tabatha," Payton started, "I am so sorry about interrupting Gambit and you time and I totally believe that you're way better for him than Rogue. It's just so hard to tell her things. Rogue is like a death, blind, white rat that wont go away sometimes although we're still friends."

'"I get you. Rogue can be a pain in anyone's ass."

"either case I wanted to apologize by giving you this."

'you found my missing purple fingernail polish!" Tabatha squealed.

"Strangely enough it was in the garage."

"That's right that day Logan took us all for ice cream. It must had fell out of my purse! I told Kitty not to buy me one."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Payton said looking slightly downcast.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Rogue said you were giving me the 'evil eye' or some other Bram Stoker B.S."

"Don't listen to her. Hey look we're cool ok. So you don't need to think that I hate you nonsence. How about we go cd shopping together."

"Ok , but I must warn you my tatse of music is a little strange …"

"That's ok, besides I was going to get the new Colderplay, BeanDay, Lady Lala, and Hex Girls cds."

"I love the Hex Girls!"

"Who doesn't?" Tabatha smiled. After those two had made plans Payton returned to her room. These kids here surely did not know who they were messing with. There was many reasons she was leader of her team up North and her acting was one of them. She almost felt someone was going to hand her an Oscar any minute.

**Bobby **

"Hey Bobby I thought you kinda liked me." Payton said to him in his room while they were both playing Halo.

"I do like you … all man!" he said distracted as Payton shot his man down.

"If you do then why are you always following Rogue around?" she said in mock hurt.

Pausing the game and putting a comforting arm on her shoulder, "I'm just looking out for Rogue because Logan asked me to. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Liar! You like Rogue. Every time I go out with her everyone always stares at her and why not me. I'm good looking right? Tall? I have a nice rack; don't you think I have a nice rack? I mean what's wrong with me?" she cried into his shoulder. He comforted her reassuring her and telling her practically the whole of Logan's plans.

**Mall w/ Rogue : ] **

The girls had been shopping six hours straight and finally decided to get their hair and makeup done since they were going clubbing tonight.

"So wat ya find out?"

"Everything."

"An …"

"And what do you think?''

"I don know. I'm confused. I want ta believe both of them."

"Ok ok I'll tell you," she said as they both put their ten tons of bags behind the counter and found seats to wait for their turn's in. "Or I could show you…"

"Wat ya mean?"

"Recognize this?"

"It's a cell phone duh."

"Yes and no. See where I come from we don't really get surprised by our enemies often. We spy on them with mini cameras," she said holding up a pen, "I have given one to Logan and Tabatha."

"What about Remy?"

"Don't worry I personally kept watch over him! Either case this is how this works. On a cell phone you have contacts. When you enter a new contact it asks you to verify home or cell and this is where things get a little tricky. Home is for your normal contacts and cell is for your cameras with sound I might add."

"Wow tat's high tech."

"Not really. So then you press call and look what happens." Rogue looked at Payton's phone screen and Rogue saw everything from Logan's secret meetings to Tabatha trying to corner her boyfriend.

"I can't believe this!"

"Payton Rogue, we're ready for you." The hair dresser said. Both getting in the booths Rogue was heated.

"So how do you want your hair done miss?" the lady asked Rogue. Rogue decided she knew how to get her revenge on Logan.

"Hey Payton how about we go double dating at te club tonight instead."

"Sounds good to me." Payton said.

"I wanta look …," Rogue thought for a minute, "Irresistibly dangerous can ya do tat?" Rogue was pleased when the lady nodded.

"What do you want dear?" Payton's stylist asked.

"A mix between Beyonce and a young Tina turner."

Smiling both girls had a feeling that tonight was going to be quite eventful.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxx… **

**Please review; Thank you :] **


	37. Chapter 37

**Southern Cookin **

**37 **

**Club Vulgar**

.

After getting their make over's they went to Payton's house to get ready. Rogue had invited Remy knowing that Logan would follow him, Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Pete. Payton invited her boyfriend Eric and her 'friend' Tabatha along as well.

Tonight they were heading to Club Vulgar which was named that for a reason and Rogue felt it the perfect place to exact her revenge. Looking in the mirror Rogue almost couldn't recognize herself with the makeup and all. Then she put on her form fitting black and red leopard print short back out dress with a tie neck with a twist bust in the center to accent her goods.

"Well you're looking positively indecent tonight." Payton said walking into the room.

"And so do ya." Rogue looked at her friend. Payton had on a halter top back out denim suit that showed a lot of cleavage and had holes in the side of her pants legs with gold stilettos to match the gold band that went around her outfit like a belt.

"So what is the pla for tonight, besides enticing our boyfriends?"

"Yer jus gonna hav ta wait and see."

Glaring through her long layered locks, "You're no fun Rogue."

"Don't worry it want be much longer."

"So where are we meeting them at?"

"Club Vulgar duh."

"No silly I meant where IN Club Vulgar?"

"Oh the bar sounds nice, tat is if ya can handle ya liquor."

"I can handle don't worry."

**Jean & Kitty **

"Like oh my gosh this place is like so cool! I didn't know Rogue was into clubbing." Kitty smiled as her and Jean walked in followed by their dates. Both of the girls had their Bayville Siren hairstyles except Kitty had on a green off the shoulder dress with black saddle pumps while Jean was wearing a yellow tunic shirt dress with matching wedges.

Both of the guys were wearing blue jeans and a shirt. The only difference was that Pete looked like he was about to break out of his shirt at any second and Scott was wearing shades.

"Does anyone know where Anna is?" Gambit asked coming up behind then in black denim pants with a nice fitting red t shirt. Behind him was Eric who looked like he just came from a business meeting.

"Like I don't know." Kitty answered.

"Neither do I, she just called and asked us to meet her here." Jean clarified.

"Yeah that's what Payton told me as well. This better not be some kind of trick …" Eric started before being interrupted.

"No they're here all right." Logan said.

"Who invited you." Jean asked him with that 'f-off' glare.

"I did!" Tabatha said coming from behind Logan, "Well don't you all look nice this evening." She said mostly to Gambit.

Gambit instantly started scanning the crowd hoping that Rogue would just mystically emerge and save him from the Taby Cat when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Opening it up he read the message Rogue left him.

"I see you."

So he text her back, "Where are you?"

"At the bar waiting 4u" was her response quickly followed by, "Hurry up."

He did not to be told twice and turned instantly to the bar. Eric and the others followed. The bar was full except for two empty seats that sat next to each other. On either side of those were to beautiful woman. A red head and a brunette.

Smiling eric quickly sat next to Payton and Gambit sat next to Rogue. When Rogue turned to face him he was sure he was either going to faint or go to the bathroom to relieve the recent ache in his pants, but then she started talking.

"Hey Remy, wanta dance?"

"Or would you rather dance with me?" Tabatha added. Logan quickly removed his biker jacket and handed it to Rogue.

"Wat is tis fer Logan?"

"To cover yourself up Stripes. I don't want anyone to see you dressed like that!"

"How else do ya dress when ya go to a club? Tis aint exactly a catholic school Logan."

"Stripes I'm not gonna tell ya again."

"Relax Logan. We just want to have a little bit of fun." Payton said drinking.

"You're underage kid." Logan said too Payton.

"Logan I'm 23 years old. Eric lets dance!" she said pulling her more than willing boyfriend to the dance floor. Rogue grabbed Remy and the others followed suit minus Logan. Tabatha tried to dance with Gambit but he seemed to not realize she was there.

In fact he danced with her nonstop till she asked for a drink and came back to notice a few guys trying to take his place. So five unconscious men later Gambit was dancing with her. He never realized Rogue could be so sexy, but the last time she was being friendly he ended up in a fight with Logan. However, he was enjoying himself too much to think of consequences at the moment.

Logan watched as Remy's hands slid up and down her waist and gently grazed her in his opinion far to exposed chest. He could just hear his blood boil. All he was seeing was red.

Kitty and Jean kept shooting Rogue worried looks, they did not want Rogue's boyfriend to end up in a body bag.

"Hey Rems?"

"Oui?"

"I hav ta go ta te bathroom, Attendez-moi (wait for me)."

"When did ya start learnin French?" he questioned at her turning back as she left. Payton followed after her. He wondered what they were up to until she came by again.

"Tabatha leave me lone."

**Bathroom **

"Logan looks pissed, I kinda feel bad bout tis," Rogue started as she looked into the mirror, "However, he brought this upon himself!"

"And what is he bringing upon himself?"

"Patience Payton, patience."

"whatever kill joy."

The door opened and Kitty walked in with Jean.

"Like Rogue hurry up! Tabatha is like so all over your man!" Kitty nearly screeched.

"If you want we can get rid of her for you?" Jean suggested.

"Tat's my cue Payton … let's go." Rogue said followed by her posy of friends back to the dance floor. Rogue saw Tabatha trying desperately to grind against him and the happy look Logan was unsuccessfully hiding behind a glass of beer.

"Wait here. Payton, watch Logan."

Payton nodded as Rogue went straight for the dance floor wearing one of the scariest looks Gambit had ever scene on her face. He had a feeling that Rogue was going to kill him once she got to him. Logan was also thinking he had finally won. Downing his beer he decided to just sit back and watch the show.

Rogue had finally reached him. He quickly spattered on and on about how Tabatha was the guilty one contrary to popular belief.

"Shut up Remy!" she yelled at him. Instantly his bottom jaw reconnected with the top. She then pulled Tabatha to the side as if she were nothing before roughly grabbing Remy's shirt and pulling him towards her in a heated kiss.

Pete had the urge to look away. Kitty felt like she was watching a rated-R movie while at the same time mentally taking notes. What a kiss! Jean was smiling from cheek to cheek. She told Logan he would fail. Scott, as the leader, felt he should say something, but the words escaped him.

A good five or so minutes into that kiss Logan still hadn't moved until he heard a crack. He looked to his now empty left hand and beneath it saw his broken glass. He turned once again to look at Rogue for all his eyes could see was the blasphemy occurring in front of him.

Taking a deep breath his senses returned to him. He noticed Payton coming closer, probably to calm him down, which was the last thing he wanted. As she started to talk to him he elbowed her in the nose, pushed past her and the crowd, broke a chair over Eric, climbed over Pete, pulled Scott's shades off (his eyes were closed), and tossed him back into Jean to distract her. Although in his mind it seemed to take forever this all happened in a matter of seconds.

The blissful couple had had their eyes closed. Rogue gently opened her eyes in need of oxygen when she saw Logan lunge. She knew he was going to kill Remy and she would not let that happened. Before she had time to think it her body had moved in Logan's way.

Logan snapped out of it when he realized exactly whose chest he was going through. He blood slowly crawled down his blades to where they connected with his clenched fist and pooled on the floor. The other club occupants fled.

Gambit was behind Rogue. Sure Logan's claws had pierced him too, but it was nowhere near as severe as Rogue. Maybe just a few stitched he would be find, but looking at Rogue all he could think and or see was Rogue that day on the helicopter after Deathstrike attacked her. Her near lifeless body bleeding into his arms as he held her. The paleness of her skin and then anger set in. How the hell did he allow this to happen again!

Rogue had planned on simply kissing Gambit to show Logan something that would accept him. Many times Logan had attacked Gambit, but this was the first time he actually tried to lethally kill him. She wondered how her plan could have gone so wrong so fast. She also wondered why her vision was growing foggy.

Logan had been in shell shock until he smelt burning flesh. Realizing it was himself he retracted his claws and put himself out. Payton was looking uncharacteristically white; she normally had an orange hew. At that moment she looked more like the sun. Or more accurately a sun that wanted to kill Logan.

"Remy are you ok?" Tabatha asked as she sat beside him. He punched her square across the face heated before pulling Rogue back into his arms.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I let tis happen again … I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

"Like what the hell is wrong with you Logan! I thought we were family you fucking animal!" kitty spat at him.

"I didn't mean to …" Logan started.

"Oh I know what you meant you jerk I like so totally hope she kills you! You deserve to die like the beast you are!," kitty yelled and seeing Logan's eyes were diverted to the floor she picked up a vase and threw it at him, "Look at me when I'm like fucking talking to you!" she screeched. Pete picked her up to calm her down glaring at Logan.

"Jean contact the Professor!" Scott ordered as he placed his glasses back upon his face.

"I told you Logan!" Jean decided it was her turn to shout.

"Jean!" Scott scolded her.

"No I have to say this," Jean said approaching him, "I told you that this would end badly. And no I didn't know you were going to hurt Rogue but if she dies you will live the rest of your sorry life knowing it was all your fault! You killed her! You did it! You're no better than Magneto in fact maybe you two should get together so you both can celebrate your success of breaking Rogue and Gambit up permanently!" Jean shouted. Logan growled at her.

Scott pulled jean behind him for safety. Eric was trying to calm his girlfriend. No one needed her to go into her supernova mode since the heat would instantly kill them.

"I'm sorry ok. You know I would never hurt Rogue!" Logan shouted at them.

"Vwe are not so sure of that." Pete spoke up.

"They'll forgive you. They no it was a mistake." Tabatha told Logan holding her cheek.

Gambit knew his anger had turned into something else. He could feel his whole body writhe with something. A something that was more than pure hate, anger, or guilt. It seemed whatever it was was radiating from his core. He could nearly feel his eyes burn.

"Rems what is wrong with you?" Payton asked. She had calmed and she noticed Gambit seemed to just be dark.

"Get out." He told her in a near whisper.

"But …"

"All of you get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Logan told him while Payton ushered the others out.

Logan also noticed something was just wrong with him. He felt something … vile. After a moment or two he noticed that Gambit's hair had a slight rise to it making the hair on the back of his neck stand. Logan's instincts were telling him to leave. However, he took just two steps back. The last step landed on a few shards of a broken tequila bottle.

His eyes instantly opened at the noise. Deep glowing red eyes met with grey ones. Logan noticed that the ground around the pair had turned black. He watched as the darkness consumed Club Vulgar. It climbed from the floor to the ceiling and lastly the light fixtures. Logan didn't quite get what was going on but as he looked for Rogue all he could see was a pair of demon eyes before him.

"Where's Rogue!" Logan yelled to the eyes. As if he had rubbed a genie's lamp the room instantly turned red. Everything was covered in the color. It looked like dusk, when the clouds took on the last few colors of the rainbow before retreating into the night. It was almost beautiful. Almost. And as Logan looked forward he saw Rogue in his arms. Her body had a pink glow from all the red in the room, but she was not touched by it.

The black had retreated to Gambit mostly. Putting two and two together he realized what Gumbo was about to do and made a break for the door.

"I should go back in there." Payton said however Eric refused to let go of her.

"He asked us to stay outside for a reason."

Payton tried pleading to him with her eyes. Defeated he let her go when the club just completely exploded.

"Gambit ,Rogue!"

**.**

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Ohh a cliff hanger. Haven't left yall one of those in a while ….. **

**Please review thank you :}**


	38. Chapter 38

**Southern Cookin **

**38 **

**Change**

.

Club Vulgar exploded into a burst of red and black flames. Jean covered everyone with her shield from the initial blast while Payton used her powers to sooth the fire. Storm who had just recently entered the area used a gust of wind to clear the smoke accompanied by rain to get rid of the rest of the fire.

Colossus sat kitty down by Scott before running into the remains of the building to look for his fallen comrade. After lifting up everything from cement blocks to copper pipes he found a dirt covered body. The body looked distorted. The right leg was bent at an strange angle, the left arm was obviously broken, and the right arm hung limp over what could had once been a velvet booth.

"Logan?" Pete asked the figure. He picked him up barely resisting the urge to just fling him somewhere. Instead he checked to see if he was still breathing.

"Pete vwhere is my sister!" Kurt asked desperately poised on a broken window ledge besides him, "An vwhat happened to Logan!"

"He is … alive. Take him back to the jet and I shall search for Gambit and your sister."

"But she's my sister!"

"Do not argue with me my blue friend!" Pete's authoritative voice and stature instantly made him obey. Kurt teleported back into the Blackbird to put Logan on a stretcher. He noticed Kitty was sitting in it with tears running down her face.

"Like Kurt I have to like tell you something …" Kitty sobbed. Kurt wanted to go back for Rogue, but he couldn't just leave Kitty on her lonesome looking like that so he decided to humor her for a little while.

"Have you found them yet?" Payton asked Pete.

"No I have not."

"They may be dead. Payton let him look for them you look a mess. You should be on the jet with Kitty." Eric told his girlfriend. In truth he didn't want her to be around if a second explosion was to occur. She ignored his pleas again and again until finally he decided to use force and received a nasty burn for it.

The others were also helping by moving objects out of the way. Well everyone except for Jean and the Professor. She wanted to explain to him what had happened. Jean was quite livid and the Professor feared if she were to stay angry much longer they were going to have to deal with a lot more than two maybe dead X-Men.

"Eric how about you make yourself useful and shine a little more light on the situation!" Payton yelled at him.

"But, Pay …"

"That was an order not a request."

He did as he was told. Payton flew up higher to get a good view when she swore she could had seen something glow red under a huge chunk of ruble.

"Pete look there!" Payton called pointing. He moved the mass happy to see his friends, but they were a little bit more stuck then he had hoped. Thankfully Kitty had pulled herself together enough to help out. She fazed them from the rocks.

Beast instantly entered with his first aid kit. He was surprised that neither of the two really looked hurt from the explosion, but it was clear as day that they had both been stabbed by the same pair of claws.

Pete picked them both up and put them on the jet. Halfway home Logan awoke to a lot of evil glares, swares, and other what knots that he deserved. The only person on his side was Tabatha.

He stood then instantly fell to the ground. His leg was far to bent to even consider walking on so he did his best to crawl over to Rogue. He needed to know that she wasn't hurt. Everyone watched him gently get on his knees to look at her.

Happy that she wasn't dead and was spared from Gumbo's rage he tried to lean back when Rogue's hands shot out and grabbed his head. The pain made him want to back away. It felt like she was literally trying to steal the life away from him. He tried backing up but felt his body permanently glued to her hands.

When she had healed fully she let Logan go. His body once again showed signs of his previous battle scars and wounds. Now fully pissed and also well she turned to Gambit.

"Remy can ya here me?" she asked seven times in a row before he began to stir.

"I'm jus really … really tired. Are ya ok Ann …a?" he mumbled to her with his eyes closed.

"Im fine. Are ya ok. Ya aint dying on me are you?"

"Ya can't get rid … of …me …jus yet," He mumbled again "I'm sorry I aint … protect ya … again."

"It wasn't yer fault."

"Should had … protec …. Protect … ed …ya." He mumbled before his breath then slowed and snores could be heard within the jet.

**Hospital bed **

Gambit was awake, but refused to move or open his eyes. He was still trying to take in what had happened. He failed Rogue again and used a power he hadn't had since before he let Sinister take it away. In truth a part of him still felt rather fatigued. He wanted to open his eyes and at the same time pull the covers back over his head and go to sleep again.

"Remy?" Rogue asked.

Unable to deny her he quickly opened his eyes, "Good morning."

"It's te afternoon are ya feeling ok and AWWWWWWWW!" she screamed looking at him.

"It was jus a scratch it'll heal." He said.

"No look at yer eyes."

"An how im spossed ta do tat?" he asked looking down at his arms connected to thin plastic tubes.

Rogue quickly found the nearest reflective object he could and handed it to him. Rolling his eyes at her strange behavior he looked at the metal cup. His reflection did not return his black and red eyes. Thourally scared now he ripped the tubes out of his arms and went for the mirror above the sink.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He screamed nearly loud enough for even his father to hear him down in Louisiana.

Thinking he was attacked everyone ran for the room to see Rogue holding a recently fainted Gambit in her arms.

"Payton hand me some water." Rogue said. It was now her turn to role her eyes. She splashed the cold water on his face. He instantly shot up and ran top the Professor and asked him what was wrong with his eyes.

Everyone behind the professor bent to see his red and black eyes were now hazel. He had hazel eyes?

The Professor smiled at him, "The explosion you caused at that club drained your powers. It is common for mutants who overuse their powers to go through … dry spells."

"I'll be like tis faever!"

"No no no, your powers are just trying to recharge their selves. Give it a week or two provided that you don't try to charge anything, eat right, and get plenty of rest and you will be as good as new."

"Two weeks!"

"Stop being so dramatic Rems." Payton told him. He noticed Payton had power limitar handcuffs on.

"What ya do now Paypay."

"Don't call me that! And I was a little mad at Logan."

"A little …" everyone said sarcastically.

"Let's just say at the moment he looks more like Kenta Kuntay than Hugh Jackman." Payton told him.

"Why ya try ta kill 'em for. That's my job."

"No one is killing Logan … yet." Rogue said aloud.

"So since I CANT be trusted to not kill him I have to be temporarily subdued. I'll be off of punishment in about an hour or two though!" she smiled at him.

"What is wrong wit people who can control fire. They all got issues!" Gambit told her.

"What was that carrot top?" Payton asked in a halfhearted way.

.

**Why is she called Rogue again? **

**. **

Tabatha was it it yet again and Rogue was sick of it. Today Tabatha thought it would be a good idea to corner him in the hospital wing. So Rogue pushed her a little hard against the wall.

"What is wrong with you, that hurt!" Tabatha hissed.

"Fuck off Tabatha. Touch my man again and it'll be the last thing you do!" Rogue glared at her as she left.

"I love it when ya get all possessive petite." Gambit smiled at her.

"I aint possessive hazel." She leered at him before crossing her arms. Strangely she missed those red and black eyes. Without them it just felt like something was missing. Looking at the still unconscious Logan Rogue felt betrayed. She had a little one on one time with her and he practically gave her the middle finger by going behind her back.

That angered her, but not as much as she was angry at herself for feeling sorry for him. None of the other students would ever trust him again after they heard what he did. She had to do something she felt. She did not want Logan to be all on his own. She knew what being lonely truly felt like and as much as he deserved to suffer he was still her father in her eyes.

The next week…

Rogue had taken it upon herself to take Logan's place in the danger room. Many of the kids almost missed Logan after just one day with her. Scott decided to lighten up the mood that they do the Xmen version of a mutant Olympics where one mutant would go against the next, and if they win, they go onto the next level.

She liked the idea since it gave her some more personal time with Remy without the others snooping around.

In the danger room …

Tabatha had won two rounds against Jamie and Jubilee and she was bored. Why did she get to fight the suckie people? They were all (minus Rogue & Remy) in the DR area when the doors opened and a mostly healed Logan came in.

"Hey Scott how come I'm getting all the losers to fight! Let me take on someone else."

Slightly glaring at Logan, "Sure Tabatha , pick whoever else you want."

The Professor decided that Logan should get a fair chance to tell his side of the story so no one was allowed to hurt/damage/kill him before he got to do so otherwise. Logan stood across from Tabatha as he gave a small wave to everyone else.

Tabatha looked around at everyone before she made her choice, "Hmm well I want to go against Rogue."

"She's not here Tabatha. Anyone else?" Scott asked when the door opened again.

"Tat's ok Scott. I'll fight 'er … hi Logan."

Tabatha smiled she was ready for this. Rogue was deciding if she should really hurt Tabatha or really really hurt Tabatha.

The girls went to the middle of the danger room. Scott blew the whistle giving them five minutes to fight. When time is called the winner will either be the last one standing or the one who is less harmed or has the advantage over the other.

Yet Scott had the feeling that there would only be one person left standing after the five minute mark elapsed.

Tabatha knew Rogue's powers so she figured all she had to do was avoid direct contact and aim her little fire bombs at her. Rogue knew Tabatha would attack from afar so once Tabs started her assault she simply dodged the attack.

Thirty seconds passed and Tabatha was upset that she had only managed to hit Rogue twice. Smirking inwardly she spat tons of them all around her Rogue wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

Rogue knew she wouldn't be able to dodge them all. Thinking quickly she decided to take the hit where she felt it would do the least damage. She jumped a little to Tabatha's right, taking a few 'meatballs' and fell to the floor.

Tabatha knew Rogue was hurting even though she pulled herself up fast to her feet. Rogue tackled Tabatha as if she were an NFL player. Rogue would not let tabs have the advantage. She was going to force Tabatha to stay close to her.

One minute in a half in; punches, kicks, and knees flew left, right, up, and down. Tabatha did not have as much experience as Rogue with hand to hand combat, finding it difficult to keep up. Rogue was wearing her out.

Two minutes passed Rogue was tired of dealing with Tabatha any longer than she had to. So she faked a miss punch. She knew Tabatha would take the opportunity to punch her. Tabs extended her arm meaning to connect her fist with Rogue's face. Instead all she hit was air.

Rogue's avoided the hit and landed one against Tabs right eye. Tabatha's hands instantly grabbed her hurt eye. Upset she grabbed at Rogue's hair while her back was turned and held on tight.

Feeling her hair being torn out of her sockets she did a few aimless swipes then a backwards kick to knock Tabatha over. Tabatha fell backwards still holding on to hair. With Tabatha on the ground Rogue damaged her other eye forcing Tabatha to once again pull both hands to her face, freeing her.

Three minutes and counting Tabatha was upset. It was her time to charge Rogue. Rogue back flipped over her, a move she had often scene Gambit do, and land behind her. From behind her she waited for Tabatha to make the next move.

Tabatha ran to the other end before sending some more of her blasts at Rogue. Rogue ran towards her dodging them and jumping in the air, pulled her leg back, and landed a kick against Tabatha's head that sent her flying. Rogue thought of how mystique had taught her that. She seemed to be using a collection of moves today.

Tabatha tried to stand. Her head was ringing, her eyes puffy, and her body soar. There was no moving for her. Sensing her victory Rogue stood beside Scott waiting for time to be called.

"I hate you!" Tabatha spat. At least her mouth still worked. Rogue decided to ignore her.

"You you red headed bitch. I hate you!" Tabatha continued.

"You may have defeated me but you and him will never be together! Logan's gonna stop you! And you know why? You're to weak to do a damn thing about Logan. So … I … win!" Tabatha finished.

Rogue was about to leave but that last part made her turn around. She quickly ran to Tabatha and kicked her hard against her gut sending her against the adjacent wall.

"Rogue that was unnecessary." Logan told her softly.

"Don't tell me what is and what isn't unnecessary Logan. Or have you forgotten what happened that night." She told him coolly before heading back to Remy.

.

**The Office **

.

"What is it Rogue?" the Professor asked.

"No one will ever trust Logan again after what he did."

"I know."

"I talked ta te others."

"Others?"

"Scott, Jean, Storm, Remy, and Payton."

"But?"

"But I thank its better if they forgot or at least believed Logan gently scratched me. Not nearly killed me."

"You want me to adjust their memories."

"Yes, but not for my sake. For Logan's. I know how much he needs tis an I don want him ta be sleepin wit te wolves in Canada."

"Adjusting their memories is not fair."

"I know. But I also know tat ya gave Logan a chance jus like he gave me a chance. We all make mistakes. He shouldn't have te suffer tat bad. I mean he should, but he's like a dad ta me. An I would appreciate it if ya could gently alter everyone, but te people I mentioned memories. Logan will suffer enough cause he knows tat I'll never trust him again. Tat punishment might not seem like much, but it will be more than enough fer him."

"Very well, but if the students remember …"

"I will take responsibility." Rogue told him before leaving. Logan was on the other side. He wanted to talk to her.

She didn't even look up at him as she went off to her room to get a good night's rest.

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Review please :]**


	39. Chapter 39

**Southern Cookin **

**39 **

**Another Day**

.

"Look Remy I jus cant take ya serious wit those hazel eyes." They were in cooking class again and Rogue had recently realized red and black eyes must be a turn on for her because she found herself almost avoiding him or not taking him seriously. Even his secret weapon, the language of France, didn't have the power it used to.

Gambit slumped into his chair resting his head on his hands.

"Rogue I think you're hurting his feelings." Payton whispered to Rogue as she julienned the carrots.

Stirring the dried fruit, caraway seed, and mayonnaise together, "I aint being mean ta him." She whispered back.

"But look at him. You got him looking all pathetic. Even I am feeling sorry for the guy."

"He's fine. Don worry." Rogue said as the girls looked over their shoulder at Gambit who wasn't even trying to open the curry powder jar sat in front of him.

"Or maybe not." Rogue changed her mind. She stopped stirring her portion of the carrot slaw to comfort her boyfriend.

"Remy?" she started off slowly. He spared her a glance before turning his head the opposite way to not look at her.

"Remy stop being childish." She told him and went to his other side. He turned his head again. This continued on for a good five minutes before he quickly sat up, folded his arms across his chest, and pouted.

"Wat ya want Anna?" He asked in a deep voice laden with hurt.

"I didn mean ta hurt ya feelings Rem." She told him.

"Hmpf." He sneered.

"Look I might had been a little … judgmental about ya eyes but I still like ya."

"Ya don even look at me te way ya used too." He replied.

"Ya mean wit happiness an love?"

"Wit hate, rage, and lust. Now ya look at me like I'm notin!"

"I don thank ya look like notin."

"Then how ya thank I look?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"Ya look … nice." She started.

"Is tat all!" he glared at her.

"Play nice you two." Payton told them taking the curry jar and mixing some of its contents in the slaw.

"Yer good lookin …" Rogue started. This time he didn't reply. He just looked angrier.

Rolling her eyes she figured she knew the answer he wanted, "Ya know wat Remy. I don knooowww wat I was thankin. Wat I meant ta say was not only are ya good looking …," already he was starting to smile, "yer sexy as hell. I mean jus cause ya eyes changed doesn't change tat, in fact I am soooo attracted to ya right now tat I would pounce on ya right here an now cept Paytons' here right now."

"Ya mean it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, most defiantly." She grinned at him as he took her and sat her onto his lap.

"So if I get Payton ta leave …" he started.

"Don't even think about it!" she leered at him making him completely happy.

"You two sicken me." Payton told them plating up the slaw.

"Why don ya jus get yer man ta come here too so ya can stop being jealous of us." Gambit suggested.

"I cant."

"Why not? Oh I get it yer secretly in love wit me. Maybe Rouge'll share." Both girls glared at him.

"Eric's busy hanging around somewhere."

"Hanging around?" Both southerners asked.

Payton started to think back to her last argument with Eric …

_Flashback _

"_Payton please take the ring back. I love you so can we please get married !" _

"_No." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Don't bother me while I'm reading my anime!" _

"_Payton I'm 26 and your 23. You're not getting any younger!" _

"_I'm not getting any younger! What are you trying to say! That I'm old you good for nothing asshole, jerk, ... (other profanities) …" _

_Ten minutes later … _

"_Now wait here till you learn some respect. Why would I want to even marry you?" _

"_You agreed before!" _

"_And I changed my mind, so what it's a free country!" _

"_How LONG are you going to leave me here?" _

"_Till I feel like coming back for you!" _

"_Don't you think being on the Statue of Liberty is a bit much!" _

"_No and what are you going to do about it hmmm?" _

_Eric glared at her his hand turning blue with electricity, "Take me down!" he threatened. _

"_Eric you're on a big copper conductor!" _

"_Damn!" _

"_See ya later sweetheart." _

_End flashback _

_._

"Umm Payton where is he?"

"New York." She answered honestly.

"New York where PayPay." Gambit asked.

"Don't worry he's fine! Let's eat." Payton suggested quickly handing them plates of slaw with two plastic forks. They ate glaring at Payton. At this rate Eric would never get to be with her the way he wanted to.

"So wat's wit te eyes?" Shnookie asked practically leaning all over him.

"Umm contacts." He replied. Rogue pulled him a little closer to herself.

"Contacts hmm? Well I like this color more. It's like your hazel eyes are almost glowing."

"Don't ya gotta class ta teach?" Rogue asked more like threatened Shnookie.

"Hush now I'm not going to take your man. But to be honest who wouldn't want to stare at him." Shnookie told her backing off.

"He is man candy." Rogue said teasing Gambit.

…

They exited the class talking to each other.

"Where ya leave 'em Payton? The Empire State building or something?"

"Noooo." She said almost too guilty.

"So where did ya leave 'em?" Gambit asked again.

"Oh come on Remy, it aint like she left 'em on the Statue of Liberty or something right Payton?"

"Ummm"

"Right Payton?" Rogue asked again.

"Girl are ya crazy?" Gambit asked.

"Well umm you see …"

Sighing, "How long has he been up there?" Rogue asked.

"Oh just since 8:30."

"Tat aint tat long ago." Gambit said.

"8:30 last night." She said watching their mouths practically hit the floor.

On the car ride to get Eric …

"How could ya leave te man up there? Wat te hells wrong wit ya!" Gambit demanded to know.

"I was reading and he interrupted me!" Payton defended.

"What are we gonna do wit you!" Both Rogue and Gambit shouted at her.

…

Tabatha dabbed concealer over her purple eyes. But nothing helped. Her left eye held a red hue whilst her right eye looked double the size of the other. She'd never get Gambit like this! She looked like an abused punching bag or rather a piece of steak that was tenderized by Rogue's fist.

She would get what she wanted. One way or the other. But how? It would take magic, a miracle, or freaking Harry Potter to make her look lovely again.

"Or maybe a witch …" Tabatha said to herself smiling. She would get him if it were the last thing she'd ever do.

"Watch your back bitch, I'm coming for you!"

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Oh no Tabatha's back and whose relationship is worst Romy or Eric and Payton to you ? **


	40. Chapter 40

**Southern Cooking **

**40 **

**[**_**I would like to take a quick second to thank all of you who took the time to read this story, here we are chapter 40, when I started I didn't think it would be this long, but your reviews pushed me forward, once again thanks:)**_** ]**

**. **

Eric and Payton argued the whole way home from Elis Isle. Both Remy and Rogue felt like their ears were bleeding. Was this how they sounded to everyone else when they argued? Once back at the mansion Payton stomped off to her room with Rogue leaving the boys in the lobby.

"Remy we're something like friends right?" Eric asked.

"Yea why?" Gambit replied.

"I need your help! Why won't she take me back? Help me get her to at the very least accept her engagement ring back please!"

"Why she give it back to you in the first place?"

"Well like I said, Payton was the 'Scott' of our team. She was a great leader and all, but I didn't want her fighting the rest of her life so I kind of made it look like she was betraying the team to deface her. I didn't think that she'd be publicly humiliated, disgraced, and her award and title stripped from her. I only wanted her to be fired, not defaced!"

"And I wondered why she left you up there." Gambit laughed.

"I'm serious help me out!"

"Have you asked for her forgiveness yet?"

"Constantly."

"What yall talkin bout?" Rogue asked as she came back down the steps.

"Dumbo here tryin ta win his girl back."

"Don worry, Payton's jus a little dramatic." Rogue reassured.

"I'm not so sure bout tat Roguey." Gambit said.

"Wat ya mean?" Rogue asked. Gambit explained what Eric told him. Eric had to avoid Rogue's punches till Gambit grabbed her.

"Rogue please help!" Eric pleaded for the nth time.

"Fine I'll help. Wat ya want me ta do?"

"Ask her what I can do to make it up to her." Eric asked.

"Fine I'll be back."

…

Wanda heard a pitter patter against her window pain. She pulled her lavender curtains apart, lowering her gaze, she saw Tabatha holding a rock in her hand waving at her. Opening her window, "Tabatha what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you knew about any witches or wizards."

"Maybe … why do you want to know?"

"Please Wanda? Kurt told me you could help!"She lied knowing that Wanda liked Kurt somewhat.

"Well … fine. Agatha Hawkings. She lives on 25 Pigstead Lane."

"Thanks Wands you're the best!"

Tabatha drove her rig to the designated destination. She would get her revenge on Rogue no matter what! As she pulled up one lone candle lit itself on the top floor and the door swung open. The house looked like something out of a Scooby Doo movie. It was old, raggedy, dusty, and covered with cob webs.

Slightly scared Tabatha walked into the house.

"Is anyone here?" Tabatha asked answered by the slight echo of her voice. The door slammed behind her. Tabatha was about to use her powers when she saw a bright light coming from the top of the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs with her heart beating faster with every 'creak' noise she heard beneath her feet.

Finally up the stairs she turned to the candle that was perched in the window. Closer to the light she saw the empty room. The only thing off about it was the constantly rocking chair in the corner. She walked over to the chair when the light went off.

She ran back to it to relight it with her cigarette lighter. Candle relit her heart calmed.

"What do you want?" An old woman's voice filled the space.

…

Rogue couldn't believe she was going to help Eric. It wasn't that she didn't want to and a big part of her wanted to help Payton in the way that she helped her, but she wasn't really the nosy kind of person.

"Hey wat ya doin?" Rogue asked her.

"I'm staring at the ceiling." Payton replied. For some reason she looked rather melancholy.

Taking a seat besides her on the bed, "Hey wat's wrong? Yer usually be hoppin round like te energizer bunny?"

"Eric is always what's wrong with me."

"Explain." Rogue asked.

Payton looked at her briefly before looking back up at the ceiling, "Did you know that I used to never cook and read anime?"

"Tat's a shocker!"

"I've had a lot of free time lately."

"Eric told me tat he got ya kicked off te team."

"Did he say exactly how?"

"No, why?"

"At first he did little thangs. Steeling trinkets from other team mates an placin them in my rooms or on my days ta secure sometin he would mess it up. Notin too bad."

"But …"

"But, he took a teammate of ours, hurt him, and had me blamed for hurting him."

"How he do tat?"

"He torched the man. How else would it look like I did that? I told Eric that I wanted to marry him, but I wasn't ready to leave the team yet. It was the one thing we always argued about. So I guess he got fed up and took matters into his own hands.

Then he took said team mate to our boss saying I was crazy. The others started to distrust me. To look at me differently, but I still had my job."

"Then wat?"

"He took the guy away and burned his bed in the hospital area. Eric told them that I wanted to finish what I started. So happenly there was never any video tapes to actually prove I did it, but everyone assumed I did. They ostracized me and left me in a low oxygen containment cell for a while.

Eric proposed that he take me home to deal with me. They let me lose, but I went away. At that time I didn't exactly know it was Eric's fault that was until I went into the basement of his house. There was the supposedly 'dead' team mate. He told me what happened.

I was ticked. I went upstairs to confront him about it. He told me that I wouldn't listen. He told me he had to keep me safe. He told me he wanted a family and that me working in the field wasn't conducive to his plans. He told me he wanted me to live like I did before I discovered I was a mutant. He told me he did this for me.

Of course I always had sight (Rogue coughed at her and Payton glared) anger management issues. I set his house ablaze and chased him from Indianapolis to St. Lois literally. Upset I left and started to live here in New York. Over a year later I met these two crazy Southerners who were so obviously in love that it hurt me to see that you two couldn't get along.

You two reminded me of how Eric and I used to be a very long time ago."

"Eric aint say all tat!"

"Would you have helped him if you did."

"No, but tat aint te point. So are ya ever gonna forgive 'em?"

"A part of me really wants too. I want to just believe that he did this all for me and run back to his arms. However, I can never forgive him for what he did to me. He was being selfish and he will pay for his actions! He will never learn anything if I just let him get away with it! That is why we've been so … distant for the most part, even if it hurts me, I have to do this." She said crying.

"Ya shouldn hurt yaself."

"If you were in my position what would you do?"

"I would kill 'em." Rogue sighed in agreement, "But tat don't mean ya can't move past this. I'm sure he's hurtin jus like you are."

"I'm not so sure. How can I marry him when all I see in his eyes is a trader?"

"But yall jus got along at te party te other night."

"After I made you break it off with Remy for a few weeks I saw how he felt. I assume that Eric would be much worse so I decided although I don't trust him that we could try to be a couple again. I don't mind dancing and everything with him, but right when I start to enjoy myself I always see the old him. It sucks that I can't just let it go …"

"No one says you have to let it go Payton, but you can't let your past hold you back."

"You almost sound like me right there."

"Almost." Rogue agreed as silence fell between the two only broken with a few sobs from Payton every now and again.

…

"I repeat, what –do-you-want?" Agatha said suddenly appearing in her wheel chair.

"I … I …" Tabatha started a little startled.

"Yes?"

"I want revenge."

"How can I help you with that and may I ask what is wrong with you? You look like you've been beating with a sak of potatoes?"

"She happened to me. You see there's this guy who loves this girl, but I love the guy who only loves the girl, but not me …"

"And she beat you?" Agatha near laughed.

"So can you help me out?"

"Magic always has a price."

"What do you want?"

"There is a purple amethyst pendant that once belonged to me."

"Where is it now?"

"A youth stole it from me a few years back. He has given the pendant to his girlfriend."

"Ok so where is it?"

"The pendant is on a lady's neck in Manhattan."

"Manhattan!"

"You do not have to find it tonight child, but for my magic to be used you must make an oath swearing to uphold a contract with me."

"Fine, I vow to."

"Not a verbal oath, a blood oath." Agatha pointed to a slate dagger sitting on the small table besides her.

"Before I go cutting myself. What will you do for me?"

"Give me a lock of hair from the man in question and I shall use it to spell a dessert he likes. Once he takes a bite out of it you become the woman of his deepest desires per one hour for every bite he takes. Do keep in mind it is possible that he could slip from the potion if he realizes what he sees is only a delusion. If that happens in his eyes you will go back to normal."

"But what about his girlfriend!"

"While under my spell he will barely notice her. She will be nothing more than back ground noise to him. And I must warn you to not give him all the cake at once since I will only give you one cake in turn for one pendant so don't let anyone else eat it either."

"Ok, so how long do I have to get you the pendant?"

"After my end is taking care of and your revenge whether it failed or passed has past, past meaning all the cake is gone; you have two weeks to get me my pendant. If not the oath blade shall absorb youth from you to give to me and I am sure you would not want that."

"I understand."

"So do we have an accord?"

"Hell yeah." She sneered anxiously as she cut herself with the dagger before leaving off to get some hair from Gambit.

**Once Tabatha was gone … **

"She came as I knew she would."

"Her plan will fail." Wanda said walking next to Agatha.

"Indeed, for in the end, once the cake is gone the spell is removed and no matter what she will revert to her old self in his eyes."

"She was foolish."

"Do you find out who she was plotting revenge from Wanda?"

"Rogue from what Kurt told me after Tabatha left and I called him. He says that Tabatha is in love with Gambit for some reason."

"Is this Mystique's Rogue?"

"The one and only."

"Don't tell Mystique."

"Never planned too."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please review: ) **

**And guess what? Mad updates today! Get reading and reviewing!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Southern Cooking **

**41 **

**. **

Rogue had given up trying to help Payton and Eric out when Gambit came down the stairs with a piece of cake in his hands. She waved at him, but he didn't seem to notice her at all. Thinking he was just very hungry she shrugged it off.

Gambit on the other hand wondered who left him the cake. He was going to ask someone about it he was sure, but after he took a bite he just couldn't remember who he was going to ask. So he thought looking around would help. He went down the stairs seeing Payton and Eric arguing again. Also he heard a fuzzy voice, but waved it off as he entered the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Kurt, but more importantly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, luscious, volumous red hair with grey stripes. She also had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, a mole on her left cheek, a perfect bright smile, full lips, and her skin tone was perfect. Not too pasty and not to tanned, just right.

Also her leather tank top barely concealed her oversized breast that tapered to her thin waste and well rounded backside. And when she stood he saw a tattoo peaking over her panty line. She was perfect.

Kurt looked at Gambit stare weirdly at Tabatha. Kurt didn't notice anything different about Tabs but Gambit sure did and he looked to be almost hazed over with lust.

"Gambit?" Kurt asked.

"Mornin Kurt … who's yer friend?"

"That is Tabatha."

"Kurt I thank I'd know Tabatha if I seen 'er."

"Bu that is Tabatha!"

"Let's go Remy." Tabatha smiled at him as she lead him to the bottom of the stairs to where the others were (others meaning Rogue).

"Are ya new here?" Gambit asked the woman who he did not know was Tabatha. She simply nodded before asking him to introduce her to his friends.

"Tis is Payton an tat's Eric."

Tabatha smiled ear to ear. Gambit didn't even see Rogue!

"Rems why are you introducing us to Tabatha?" Payton asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

"Why yall sayin te same thang as Kurt. Ti saint Tabatha she's ummm wat's yer name beautiful?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Tabatha smiled.

"Stay away from him Tabs!" Rogue yelled at Tabatha.

"I think he wants to stay with me Rogue." Tabatha said lacing her hand around his.

"Of course I want ya ta stay wit me petite."

"Remy!" Rogue shouted at him.

"Rems why are you doing this to your girlfriend!" Payton accused him.

"I have a girlfriend?" he asked looking completely confused.

"Rogue, does that name ring a bell?" Payton asked.

"Rogue … no I don know a Rogue, come on girl." He said to Tabatha. Rogue was in shock and angry. Tabatha knew that she'd never forget the look on Rogue's face and the satisfaction it gave her.

As she sat next to him on a bench outside she wondered what she looked like to him. Did she look like Rogue? A movie star? An a list actress? Some girl from Louisiana? She did not know. He was about to kiss her when she saw the time on his watch.

Pissed she ran away from him. The cake magic was just about up. As she ran through the front door she noticed that Rogue was very upset and being comforted by the other crazy couple in the house. Sending her a confident smile Tabatha ran to her room, locked the door, and checked on the rest of the cake she hid in one of her dresser drawers.

Meanwhile Gambit stood up from the bushes. He didn't know why he was there at all. What he remembered was that he had found a piece of cake on his bed. He thought it strange since it wasn't his birthday, or a holiday, and that it was early in the morning. So he could only assume that Rogue had made it for him. Smiling to himself he took a bite of the cake and the next thing he knew he was here in the bushes.

Shaking his head slightly he walked back inside when he received a punch in the face.

"Damn wat was tat fer?" he yelled at Rogue's retreating back.

"Jerk." Kurt said going to comfort his sister.

"Asshole." Payton said to him as she walked off.

"Are you ok man?" Eric asked.

"Is all tis cause I aint tell her her cake tasted good?"

"What?"

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Please Review; thank you **

**And poor Rogue …. Sorry for the wait I finished this chapter forever ago, but I read it today, hated it, deleted it, and wrote a shorter but better one so hoped yall enjoyed it:) **


	42. Chapter 42

**Southern Cooking **

**42 **

**. **

"Rogue I'm sorry! Please open the door. I thank it was te best piece of cake I ever seen!" Gambit said banging on her door.

"Dude what cake are you talking about?" Eric said leaning against the adjacent wall.

"There was some cake in my room tis morning."

"Maybe Payton put it there or then again maybe not. But I think it's safe to say that if it tasted that good then Kitty didn't make it."

"Rogue come out!" Gambit yelled again.

"No!" Rogue shouted from the other side of the door.

"Rogue te cake was amazing now come outta there."

"Gambit stop talking about that damn cake!" Eric advised.

"Then wat did I do wrong hmm?"

"Seriously you don't know?"

"No I don't."

"You were just flirting with Tabatha."

"Hahahahahahahaha very funny Eric."

"No really you were just flirting with Tabatha."

"I would never do that with her!"

"Apparently ya would!" Rogue hissed again.

Leaving the girls plus Kurt in Rogue's room Eric explained to Gambit what he did wrong.

"But I don remember doin tat. I tell ya I washed up, ate some cake, came down the stairs, and te next thang I knew I was in te bushes."

"Well remembering or not you are still in big trouble with Rouge."

"Watever, it's not like tat'll ever happen again."

**The Next Day **

Gambit ate yet another slice of the mysterious cake that is after asking everyone around if they made it, deciding to eat it again. He did and nothing felt out of place. He remembered what he did recently so maybe the cake wasn't hexed.

Happy with his self he decided to join the others, namely Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, and Tabatha for a morning workout in the danger room.

"Mornin Rogue." He said walking to her somewhat seductively.

"I'm still mad at ya." She huffed looking away from him.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" he said pulling Rogue's face to him at the exact same time Logan came in.

"Get a room Gumbo." Logan said.

"Wit pleasure." Gambit smirked making Logan angry.

Logan swiped at him so he ran a little then he saw her again. Kitty was standing next to Tabatha and Kitty could have sworn he looked … dazed.

"Hello again petite." He told the magically disguised Tabatha.

"Hi Gambit."

"Ya can call me Remy an wats yer name …"

"Gumbo did I hit you too hard in the head last night?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Tabatha smirked deviously at Rogue's jealous face. She wished that this moment could last forever.

"Ok today we're all on teams. Rogue, Gumbo, Kurt you're on one team and the rest of yall plus me is on the other." Logan started.

"How come I can't be on her team?" Gambit asked.

Ignoring him, "The objective is to take out the members of the other team. The team with the last man (Jean glares) or woman standing wins."

"Wat's wrong wit ya Rems?" Rogue asked. He didn't seem to hear her. All his mind was focused on was getting to the girl on the other side. In his mind he thought the quicker he got rid of the competition, the quicker this ridiculous workout would be over and she'd be his.

Only a minute after Logan told the teams to go Jean and Kitty were piled up in a corner of the gym. Logan was hurting bad and found it hard to keep up with dodging all those darn explosives. Tabatha was knocked off balance at most. He didn't seem interested in hurting her.

"Vwat are vyou trying to do? Kill them!" Kurt yelled at Gambit.

Gambit stopped temporarily to look at the other team.

"Alright everyone take five." Logan said to stop Gambit's near man slaughter.

Quickly Gambit ran over to the girl. But something about her looked … off.

"Wat's wrong wit ya you look weird?"

"Me, no I'm fine. You?"

"I … don't know." Gambit said. Tabatha could see the dazed look fading away. Maybe because he was moving so much he was burning through the cake quicker than expected. Rogue was running towards him and it seemed he kinda heard her.

"Leave Tabatha alone Swamprat!" Rogue said smacking him across the face, "And look wat ya done ta everybody!"

Gambit blinked his eyes a few times. Once they were focused he saw the destruction he caused.

"When did I do tis?" he whispered more to himself than anyone else, but Rogue still heard him.

"Just now!" she smacked him on the other side of his face for good measure before leaving. Holding his cheeks he looked down to see Tabatha? What was she doing there? Was he flirting with her again?

A few hours later at the bar, "It happened again Eric. I don't know how, but it does."

"Do you remember anything this time?"

"Not really, just a face, but it looks like Rogue."

"Like Rogue?"

"She's got Rogue's face, wit a nice tan, bright smile, long hair, brighter eyes, an a mole on her face. An a tattoo right next to her …. "

"Sounds dreamy." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"I know. It's like havin a perfect Rogue."

"Well girls are more than looks."

"I know tat."

"Does this perfect Rogue girl do everything that Rogue can do?"

"I don't know …"

"Maybe you should find out … preferably before Rogue kills you and Payton kills me for negotiating with the enemy."

"I'll keep tat in mind."

… **Later that week… **

Rogue had come home to see Remy kissing Tabatha! Seriously what was with him! Angry she broke them apart even if he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence.

"It's crowded over here," Tabatha glared at Rogue for interrupting, "Let's go somewhere quieter."

"Fine wit me." Remy said, "Let's go ridin."

"Riding?"

"On our motorcycles sweetheart."

Tabatha squirmed a little bit. She couldn't drive one of those, "I was thinking that we should go to the game room. It's to late for all the other kids to be up."

"Ok." Gambit said mildly disappointed.

In the game room he asked her to play pool. Tabatha could play, but she wasn't perfect. Gambit was bored of her very quickly as far as that game went. Tabatha tried to aim correctly to get the five ball in the pocket when Rogue took the stick from her and placed the ball in easily.

Looking up as if it were the first time he seen her, "Sweetheart who's ya friend here? She kinda looks like ya."

"Looks like me?" Rogue said. Not only was his mind going but so was his eye sight.

"Let's play blackjack 21." Tabatha suggested.

All three of them sat down to play. The girls leering at each other. After a good few rounds Tabatha was tired.

"I'm going to bed handsome." She said sweetly.

"Don't go." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Don't worry you have that (points to Rogue) to keep you company."

After Tabatha left they switched to poker.

"Ya know Gambit she doesn't look like me at all."

"Wat ya talkin."

"Are ya blind?"

"Yall got te almost the exact same hair cept hers is longer, same color eyes, an yall te same height. Yall even kinda sound te same."

Instantly checking him for a fever, " Wat's te matter wit ya Remy? Are ya bewitched or are ya jus playin dumb, not tat tat'd be hard fer ya!"

Gambit just sat there looking at her quizzically as they continued to play. She seemed so familiar …

…**Talk… **

"It happened again!" Gambit said to Eric who was a little upset since he was trying to sneak Payton's engagement ring back on her.

Seeing that she was asleep, "Shh, you say you eat cake then you go all wacko so how about you do us all a favor and stop eating it." He whispered.

"Tat's jus it. I haven't eaten no cake."

"Maybe someone is putting it in other things you eat. Try takeout food."

"Are ya kiddin. There is no way I'm loosin tis beautiful figure!"

"What is with all the noise in here!" Payton sat up right angry to be awakened. She looked down to see Eric holding her ring which she still refused to put on and Gambit at the door.

Eric backed up as Gambit ran from the door before Payton had the chance to burn them.

"You just had to yell didn't you!"

"Don't blame me cause ya girls crazy!"

"Hey," Kurt said with red velvet cake practically falling out of his mouth, "I'm so sorry Gambit but I saw this in your bedroom and it smelled so good, I just had to have some!"

"No! you idiot." Tabatha said pushing Kurt over and ripping what was left of the cake out of his hands.

"Do you know what I sacrificed for this!"

"Is the cake that good?" Eric asked as Tabatha turned around and pounced on Gambit. He tried to shake her off, but she managed to smash the cake into his mouth. After a few moments he stopped struggling and gently sat her down.

"Mornin beautiful." Gambit said.

"Hello Remy." Disguised Tabatha said.

"Ya know yer really pretty an all but yer not wat I want."

"What do you mean I'm perfect!"

"Ya cant do te thangs I like an ya always try to hard ta have me. It's never any fun chasin after wats freely offered…"

"You're breaking up with me."

"I forget 'er name but she looks like ya, but she's a lot better than ya." And just like that Gambit saw Tabatha before him again. So it was the cake.

… **Professors Office…**

"Tabatha what did you trade to have the power to … entice Gambit?"

"My youth to that that old hag that Wanda trains under. You should see her! It'll take four of me to make her look at least fifty!"

"Is there nothing we can do?" The Professor asked again.

"I have to find what belongs to her. That was the deal."

"Then I trust you should start immediately. In the meantime I will try to talk to this elderly witch you say."

"She's ancient, lost to the ages, archaic, you cant miss her she's a freakin Puritan Historical Monument on legs!" Tabatha whined.

"Do you at least no her name and where to find her."

"Agatha. She lives in the most depressing …"

"I would not call my home depressing." Agatha appeared as if out of thin air along with Wanda.

"Hello Agatha. Wanda." Charles acknowledged them.

"You must understand child that once a contract is sealed by blood it cannot be undone. Remember I warned you, but you just had to have your revenge. The youths today never think things all the way through."

"I see then Tabatha will have no choice. Is she allowed help?"

"I'm not helpin." Rogue called from behind the door.

"No one says I want you to." Tabatha retorted.

"She may receive aid, but in the end it is she who has to hand the trinket to me." Agatha answered him.

Wanda spoke for the first time since she came in, "Coincidently I have said trinket, but I'm not going to give it to you until you earn it from me since we both know you can't hope to actually be able to defeat me."

"You …you both played me!" Tabatha accused.

"What do you mean child?" Agatha asked raising an eyebrow all to innocently.

"Whatever. I was just trying to help a fellow mutant out and that's the thanks I get. Maybe I should destroy it!" Wanda suggested.

"NO! I'll help!"

"Good I have a list for you:

Paint the walls

Give toad a bath

Clean mystique's bedroom that you just had to blow up

Wash the guys clothes

Wash the dishes

Clean from top to bottom

Trash needs to be taken out

I need a sparing buddy muhahaha

Buy Pietro's hair grease

Need my boots cleaned

Clean Fred's tightie whities

…

"That's it!" Tabatha asked looking at the list that seemed to go on forever.

"Oh that's just today. Better get started." Wanda said waving goodbye and leaving along with Agatha.

"I'm sorry Tabatha, but your conduct has been far beneath reproach as of late. Maybe this will help you learn your lesson."

**. **

**Please review thank you**


	43. Chapter 43

**Southern Cookin 43 **

**. **

Shnookie had the students make gumbo today. Gambit and Eric were away so it was just Rogue and Payton and they weren't meeting eye to eye on the ingredients within the gumbo.

"Shrimp!" Payton shouted at Rogue.

"Scallops!" Rogue shouted back.

"Shrimp!"

"Scallops!"

"Shrimp!"

"Will yall to stop fussin?" Shnookie asked glaring at them with Ben in her arms.

"Sorry." Rogue said as Payton used the moment to throw her shrimp in the gumbo. Rogue heard the plop of seafood meeting sauce. Upset she threw hers' in as well so Payton tried to fish the scallops out with a fork when Rogue grasped her arm to pull her back.

Payton dropped the fork in the pot with a surprised facial expression.

"Is sometin wrong?" Rogue asked.

"You're not wearing any gloves." Payton whispered.

"I know. Kitty must had hid 'em again."

It took Rogue a few minutes to realize what Payton was saying before she snatched her hand back. She had been rather moody lately which she attributed to living with Gambit and he attributed to her PMS'n. Also her head had been hurting her on and off, but today she felt great. Almost as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

As Payton pulled the fork out of the pot Rogue pocked her gently on the arm. Seeing that nothing happened she pocked her again and again and again.

"Do you mind!" Payton asked stepping a good distance away from Rogue.

"Wait just one more time." Rogue pleaded. With a deep sigh Payton extended her hand towards Rogue. They made contact and the next thing Payton knew the gumbo was done.

"Ya know wat it taste better wit both." Rogue told her as she handed Payton a bowl.

"Jerk." Payton snapped snatching the bowl out of her hands.

"I just wanted to see if I could use my powers. Looks like I got thangs under control."

Payton glanced at her friend. Rogue did seem lighter and a heck of a lot happier. She looked like Kitty with a new cardigan.

"Now that you're all normal what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna buy clothes I normally don't wear and wear 'em."

"Your not going to go hooker on me are you?"

"Look Liota girl all I want is a few thangs. Come with please."

"Of course I'm coming. Do you know how many new releases for my favorite book are in stock now!"

"Great."

"Are you gping to tell Rems you can control your powers?"

"Not a chance."

"You act like he's going to take advantage of your decidedly less lethal state." Payton said sarcastically.

"Payton we both know my mans a gentleman." Rogue said just as sarcastic.

"Oh yes the only woman he looks at is you."

"Naturally."

At the Mansion

"I tell ya Eric tat woman was workin my last nerve."

"That's not nice."

"It's true," Gambit said slinging the towel he used to wipe off his face on his shoulder, "You know how crazy Rogue been acting lately."

Spining the basketball on one finger, "She was a little cranky."

"Only if by cranky you mean irrevocably psychotic."

"She's not that bad."

"Look there is only two naturally crazy people in this place. Yer girlfriend and Logan and even they thought Rogue had lost it."

"That's why you skipped class today huh?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Point taken."

"So how thangs workin out wit yer girl?"

"Same old. Same old."

"I'll pray fer ya everynight over a bottle of Jack Daniels."

"Hahahaha, Payton and I been working a few things out."

"Meaning?"

"You might want to iron a suit."

"Ya got 'er ta marry ya?" Gambit was 110,0000 percent shocked.

"Your not the only one who has a way with the ladies."

"Yeah, I see whose wearin te pants in tat relationship."

"That's funny cause I thought Rogue was the one wearing the pants in yours."

"That's what she thinks."

Eric gives a skeptical look, "Uh huh, whatever you say."

"You're just mad I beat you at basketball."

"Only because you threw your cards at me!"

"You shocked me first!"

"How many times am I going to tell you that was an accident?"

Gambit was about to remind him how it wans't an accident when Rogue called. He didn't want to answer it but Eric snached the phone and pressed the call button before he could do anything then tossed the phone back at him and bolted.

"Hello Anna." He said slowly.

"I'm goin shoppin taday. I'll see ya later. Are ya ok wit tat?"

Trying not to sound elated, "Oui Cherie. I will see you tis evening no?"

"Great by … oh wait … Payton wants you to tell Eric to have a nice hot bath ready for her when she gets back."

"When is she getting back."

"I don't know. She's goin wit me so around ten."

"Aint tat when te mall closes?"

"Yep."

"I thought ya hated shoppin?"

"And?"

"Why ya wanna go shoppin now?"

"Oh because ei'm Goth I cant go shoppin once n a while!"

"No I aint mean it like, "

"Oh so I can't get clothes by myself? I have ta take you and yer hormones wit me!"

"No, wat I'm tryin ta say is …"

"So ya thank I can't by no clothes because I'm me huh? Ya hate me is tat it? Wanta break up wit me now?"

"Yes, no, n …"

"Oh so ya do wanna break up you …"

"No, I don't wanta break up."

"But you said yes!"

"It was to yer first question now let me finish woman!"

"There's no need to yell Remy."

"Yer yellin at me!"

"How dare you!" she shouted as she turned the phone off.

"Ya see Payton tat's how I talk to my man on the phone when I don't want him following me."

"Does it work?"

"Only all te time. Now let's go."

At the mansion Gambit looked at his phone. What was with her lately? One moment she's a belle femme, the next she's a bitching babe. Someone should write a book about her. Where's a '_How to Tame your Rogue' _book when you need one.

Heading upstairs he decided to leave her alone tonight, to give her some time to cool down.

.

At precisely 11:00 p.m. she came back from her shopping with Payton. Gambit tried to sleep and forget about her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she were safe, sain, and thinking about him while she was away.

"Damn these are heavy. Next time don't let me buy this many clothes."

"Trust me sister. I feel your pain. And while we're hauling this crap up the steps can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Will you be my maid of honor? Let me remind you that I will not take no for an answer."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"I though it was polite too."

Rolling her eyes, "Fine I'll do it."

"Great, you'll look stunning in tangerine."

"Yer gonna put fruit on me?"

"Anna, sweetheart, it's a color."

"Oh."

"Nice ta see ya again." Gambit said grabbing her bags from her.

"Hey Rems. I'll see you two later." Payton said instantly taking off.

Once Payton was gone, "Did you have fun today? You did buy a lot."

"I enjoyed myself."

Not wanting to talk about her moodiness, "Looks like PayPay's getting married."

"I heard that!" Payton yelled from down the hall.

Playfully pulling on Gambit's shirt, "Ya know she hates it when you call her tat."

"And I don't like Rems. Sounds like a car part."

"So I cant call ya Rems."

"I don't care what you call me."

"Uh huh."

Gambit placed her bags in her room, "Anna you've been acting funny lately."

"Really, I haven't noticed." She said sweetly.

"I mean you've been angry one moment, sad the next, it's like yer havin a personality disorder. I never know which Rogue I'm going to get anymore when I talk to you."

"I feel better now."

"Ya sure? Everyone's worried you know and they'll definitely wanna do an intervention after they see all the clothes ya bought. It's unlike you."

"Im fine Remy. Now leave so I can go to sleep."

"Fair enough. Ya know where ta find me if you need me."

"On my window seel?"

"Not tonight. Ya might throw sometin at me again."

"How many times do I gotta tell ya tat was a mistake? I thought ya were a burglar."

"What would anyone want to steal from you?"

"Besides my good looks?"

"You're starting to sound like Payton …"

"And I'm about to 'accidently' throw you out te door."

Running for the door dramatically, "See ya tomorrow mon amore."

**. **

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Southern Cookin 44 **

**. **

"It's time for me to throw the bouquet!" Payton cheered in her Oscar de la Brenta wedding dress. Rogue, in her tangerine dress, made sure to be furthest back. Up front was Kitty waving her hands frantically left to right.

She looked at everyone before turning her around and throwing her bouquet. Rogue felt something land on her head. She picked it up realizing it was the brides' bouquet.

"Payton!" Rogue growled as she made her way through the crowd.

"Anna you caught it!" Payton clapped her hands.

Glaring, "Ya threw it at me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes ya did!"

"No I didn't." Payton denied.

"Calm down Anna," Gambit pulled her to him, "Ya know we aint getting married anytime soon."

Placing her hands on her hips, "Are you sure bought that Rems?"

"Positive PayPay." Gambit smirked at the glower she thrust at him before taking Rogue to their sitting area. Overall they had a good time. They were dating regularly. Cooking class was going great and here they were at Payton and Eric's wedding enjoying their company. Although Rogue had yet to tell Gambit she could control her powers. She'd get to that … eventually.

"Rogue what are you thinking about?" Gambit asked.

"Nothing Remy. Just thinking."

"Ya just contradicted yourself."

"What areyou two doing sitting down?" Payton asked them.

Gambit sighed, "Trying to get away from you."

"Don't make me fry yer ass Rems."

"What ya want Payton?" Rogue asked.

"It is only my wedding day," she pointed to herself, "And I want to spend it with two of my best friends who I almost consider family, but instead of spending time with me they want to play twenty questions in the dark!"

"Oh we're sorry Payton."Rogue said standing up, "Come on Remy. Let's dance."

Payton followed the couple to the dance floor smirking to herself. Rogue forgot she didn't have gloves on. Well she would have had some on, but they kinda 'disappeared'.

Gambit placed his hands firmly on Rogue's waist. She placed her hands around his neck. As they danced they stared into each other's eyes. Rogue was sure her cheeks were redder than Jean's hair, but she could care less. She was enjoying herself.

"Pimento cheese spread on rye?" Payton asked them bringing them a tray of food far after the music stopped. Realizing that they were being stared at Rogue let go of Remy to take an appetizer. Payton had hopped Gambit would had realized she was wearing no gloves, but of course you couldn't count on retarded southerner's these days.

Taking a deep breath Payton said in an unnecessarily loud voice, "Anna you're not wearing any gloves!"

Rogue looked down at herself. Damn she forgot.

"Oh my goodness you must be able to control your powers now!"

Rogue leered at her friend. Judging by the smug look on Payton's face this was a trap. Rogue was about to beat her a hair from her life bride or no when Remy pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Payton long forgotten they went at it until Logan growled deeply.

They pulled apart. Rogue removing Gambit's hand from her outstretched thigh.

"Well about damn time," Shnookie said holding her dog Ben in a matching top, "Any longer and ya woulda jumped 'er in my class on those tables."

Seaking in another kiss, "Not a bad idea." Remy smiled at her.

Punching his chest, "Get yer head outta te gutter!"

"I rather have it somewhere else." He looked between her legs causing her to swoon a little bit.

"Okay that's enough Rem's Rogue might orgasm on the dance floor." Payton said holding Rogue up.

Punching Payton's arm this time, "How could ya say sometin like tat!"

"Me? Remember those dreams you forced me to listen to?"

"No." Rogue feigned ignorance.

"Wat dream?"Gambit asked.

Payton hit Rogue back, "Well what about the one last night. With Gambit having you tied to a…"

"That's enough!" Rogue covered her mouth.

By the end of the night Rogue had never been so embarrassed, so happy, so turned on, so so so, she didn't even know. All she knew was that Payton was dead the moment she stepped foot back in the United States she was soooo dead.

Now every time Gambit walked by she was red in the face. And of course he loved to walk by all the time now. He didn't bother touching her since he knew the effect she had over him. At the moment she was frying some green tomatoes with him in class.

"Something te matter Ana?" he asked.

"No nothing is te matter." She huffed.

"Are ya sure?" he asked gently stroking her rear causing pleasure to tingle her spine, "Ya know I was thankin about havin sex with ya."

"Yer always thanking about that."

"Oh I know. I just decided to wait."

"Wait!" she turned around quickly causing him to smile.

"Let's wait till we get married."

"But we aint even engaged!"

"Oh I know. I'm gonna enjoy holding this power over you fer a while."

"What power?"

"This." He said breathing in her ear causing her to tingle and her knees grow weak.

"I hate you." She whined when her phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Payton," she ignored Gambit, "You are soooo dead when I get my hands on ya!"

Payton smiled from her location, "Then come outside and get some of this bitch."

"Outside?"

"Yes. Outside." Payton laughed.

"Hey Gambit tend ta this." Rogue said going outside to 'talk' with Payton.

.

A destroyed parking lot later Payton and Rogue come back in chatting happily.

.

"Which appetizer ya want fer our wedding?" Gambit asked Rogue.

"Not the fish. That's nasty." Payton said putting the plate down while rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Whose wedding is tis?" Rogue asked.

"And who got you two together huh?" Payton retorted lightly.

The waiter placed down another plate, "And this is our braised pork chop in a cherry reduction sauce."

"Tat's good." Gambit smiled approvingly.

Nodding in agreement, "I like it."

"Me too!" Payton smiled.

Gambit and Rogue's wedding was coming up and Payton had volunteered to help them out. He had to admit he never thought he'd get here. He was very thankful for Anna and Payton and Failuresnot2try for typing said story.

**Please Review **

**Ok loves I know it's been a while and to tell yall the truth I ran out of ideas so this is it right here. Thank you so much for reading all of this. You guys are the best. Hugs all around.**


End file.
